Going Home
by Arwen4eva
Summary: Emma and Regina manage to find their way home from the Wish Realm. However, as memories of the life she could have had haunts Emma, and constant danger lurks around the corner, our Saviour has some very important decisions to make. Season 6B AU. I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME!
1. Chapter 1 - Fulfilling of Visions

**A/N: Hello! This is my brand new multi-chapter fic! I am going to do my best to get a good amount of chapters up before the season starts up again. I don't want this fic influenced by the actual story as I have my own idea as how I would like this to go!**

 **Let's just say that I kind of forgot about the panel yesterday and went on Instagram to see ALL THE SPOILERS. Hey ho, it just makes me more pumped for the midseason premier in a month's time!**

 **I will be updating _Soothing Gestures_ during this fic but I will have more focus on this! Apologies for any typos present - there shouldn't be any but one never knows!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

"We're actually back." Emma says when they emerge from the portal just around the corner from the loft. She turns to Regina who is holding on to Robin. "How did you manage to convince Rumpelstiltskin to give you another bean?"

Regina winces and looks at Emma. "You don't want or really need to know." she says. "You had better go and see everyone - they are quite concerned."

Emma nods but doesn't move as her gaze drifts over to Robin who is looking around in a mixture of confusion and wonder.

"What about Robin?" Emma asks. "What are you going to do?"

Regina inhales strongly before shrugging ever so slightly. "I'm not so sure, to be perfectly honest. But, we shall see what happens. Now, go."

Emma hesitates for a moment, wanting to make sure that Regina is alright before turning around and running to her parents' loft.

She runs up the stairs and enters the loft without knocking on the door. Everyone goes silent after arguing again on how to get he back and appear frozen upon her arrival.

Everyone but Killian.

"Emma." he breathes out before almost running forwards from his pace against the kitchen counter and hugging her fiercely. Emma holds him as tight as she can with one arm, careful and conscious of the sword in her right hand. "I thought I had lost you again."

Emma pulls back enough so they can face each other, Killian's hand going up to cradle her cheek in his palm. She smiles softly at him before resting her forehead against his.

"Not going to happen, Killian." Emma whispers and pulls back again. "We will always find each other."

Killian breathes out a laugh, a smile easily gracing his lips at her words.

"Stealing your parents' line, are we?" he asks, teasingly.

"It is the Charmings family motto." Emma says. "So, technically, not stealing."

Killian smiles wider before leaning forwards and pressing his lips to Emma's in a much needed and much awaited kiss. She pulls herself closer to him before she withdraws. With another smile, she turns to her right to face her son.

"Henry."

The teenager quickly leaps over from David's side and into his mother's embrace. She holds him against her with her left hand on his back, their heads resting against each other.

"I love you, mum. I love you so much." Henry mumbles into her shoulder, arms tight around Emma's waist.

"I love you too, kid." Emma mumbles back.

Henry holds on to Emma for a full minute until he draws back, smiling at her before tilting his head towards David. Emma squeezes Henry's shoulder then moves over to her father who wastes no time at all in holding his daughter against him, his hand raising to cup the back of her head. They say nothing, just soaking in each other's presence. David's fingers flex in Emma's hair, the strands pulled up into a ponytail once again and covering his hand.

"I need to see Mum." Emma says, pulling back from her father's chest. "I need to see that she is alright."

She draws back and moves over to the bed in the back of the loft. She inwardly breathes out a sigh of relief at the sight of her mother breathing deeply and strongly - even if she is under the sleeping curse. Emma leans down and presses a kiss to Snow's forehead, allowing her lips to linger for a second.

"Emma..." David starts hesitantly which immediately catches her attention. "We have some bad news."

Emma frowns when she catches the look that is passed between David and Killian.

"What is it?" Emma asks, her gaze flicking between the two when there is no answer. "Well?"

Killian sighs before stepping forwards, placing his hand on her arm. "The hooded figure from your vision... he is here."

Emma tenses up. "Here - now?"

"Aye." Killian says quietly, moving even closer to Emma.

"Wait." Emma says suddenly, looking up at Killian. "He? How do you know it is a he?"

"Belle called us." Killian starts, taking a glance at David. "Something happened... and it means that... Belle said that..."

"Killian." Emma interrupts, concerned that he is actually struggling to form a coherent sentence. "Just tell me; please."

Killian inhales deeply. "It's Gideon." he says, "He is the one under the hood and he is here to... to-"

"Kill me." Emma finishes.

Killian nods. Emma looks at the faces of her loved ones and then down at the sword in her hand. A plan quickly begins to formulate in her mind - what she can do how she will get away with it and how she can protect her family in the process.

"I'm going to face him." Emma announces, looking up at everyone. "I'm going to do what is necessary to make sure you are all safe."

She begins to walk over to the front door but it stopped by Killian, his hook grabbing her arm.

"Emma, you can't!" Killian exclaims, his eyes wide and full of terror. "You know what will happen if you go out there and face him - you will _die_."

"Killian, I-"

"Mum, don't!" Henry interrupts, grabbing hold of Emma's other arm so she cannot move. "You have just come back and I will not lose you again. You can't go out there."

"Emma, listen to us." David says, joining in. "If you go out there and face this Gideon, you will die."

They all begin talking at the same time, their voices jumbling together and creating one big noise in Emma's ears. She squeezes her eyes shut and knows what she needs to do.

"I'm sorry." she mumbles before disappearing in a cloud of grey smoke.

...

Emma finally appears in Main Street after going through with her plan. She glances down at the sword in her hand before quickly snapping her head up when she senses him. Gideon stands in the centre of the road, his own sword glinting in the street lights' glow as he twirls the blade almost impatiently in his hands.

"Gideon." Emma says quietly, taking a step forward and keeping her sword at her side; for now. "Why are you doing this? I have done nothing to you." She sees Gideon's jaw twitch and she raises her sword slightly in preparation. "I helped your mother when she was giving birth to you. I was there to support her. I don't understand why."

"You don't need to. You just have to die." Gideon says darkly before suddenly lunging towards her.

They begin to fight, Emma matching each of Gideon's blows that he sends towards her - but so does he. Their swords clash together and Gideon raises his leg, kicking Emma back so she falls onto the ground, winded from the force. She can feel her limbs weakening quickly as she stands up and continues fighting. Their swords connect and pus against each other until Emma pulls her away with a grunt. Flashes of her vision come to her mind's eye and within the blink of an eye, she is disarmed.

Emma turns to see her sword skidding away before disappearing in a cloud of burgundy smoke. She can hear hurried footsteps and when she turns back to face Gideon, the sight of her father, son and true love brings fear to her heart. She looks at Gideon again and her heart stops when she sees her sword in his hand.

"I'm not going to let you hurt him." The words tumble from her lips unbidden and her hand instinctively raises so she can use her magic to defend herself. But then the tremors arrive, along with the flashes of her vision.

And that is when she becomes vulnerable for a second. But a second is all he needs.

He thrusts the sword forwards and it goes right through Emma's stomach. She gasps, the pain incomprehensible and rendering her useless to do much at all. Emma grabs onto Gideon's arm before he roughly extracts it and her hand ends up on the pummel of the sword. The strength disappears from her legs and she falls harshly on her knees.

Out of the corner of her eye, she notices that Gideon disappears - transporting himself elsewhere. A pounding begins in her ears and her vision blurs as the pain simply consumes her, making her unable to feel anything else.

She falls completely then, the sword moving within her but she cannot feel the extra pain as there is too much already. Hands take hold of her gently and she is then cradled in someone's lap - the sword lodged in her stomach and making her lay awkwardly.

"Emma, hey. Come on, Swan." Killian says, cupping her cheek with his palm and trying to get her to respond whilst David yells into his phone for an ambulance or just someone to save his daughter. "Hold on, Emma."

"I'm sorry." Emma chokes out. Killian brushes away the tears that are falling, ignoring his own that are doing the same. "I thought I could avoid it. I thought-"

"Shh, shh." Killian hushes her, trying to keep her calm. He looks up at Henry who is kneeling on the other side of Emma and has gone as pale as her. He cannot remove his gaze from the sword protruding from Emma's stomach.

Killian's eyes fall back down to Emma. Her breaths are coming in sharp gasps as if she is unable to catch it and her eyes are struggling to stay open. He can feel her blood on his and he wishes he could just stop it; stop her suffering.

"The ambulance is coming - perhaps five minutes." David says, his voice shaking as he kneels down beside Henry and pulls him into his side, comforting him as best as he can.

"She may not have that long." Killian says, a sob escaping as soon as the words are out. "Stay with me, Emma. Please, stay."

"What's going on?!" Regina shouts as she runs up to them, Robin on her heels. "What happened?"

"The hooded figure, the vision." is all that Killian says before putting his full attention on Emma. Her eyes close in that moment and she is unresponsive. "No, no, no, no, Emma!"

Regina quickly moves forwards, waving her hand so the sword is no longer in Emma but, now very bloody, in her hand.

"Pick her up, Killian." Regina says and he does so without hesitation. "We don't have time to wait for an ambulance."

With another wave of her hand, everyone is transported to the hospital. They arrive in the quiet waiting room, void of anyone.

"We need help here!" David yells out and a myriad of doctors and nurses come towards them.

"Get a bed and get prepped for surgery. We're going to need a lot of blood too!" Doctor Whale shouts out to everyone and a moment later, a gurney appears. "Put her down, Killian."

Killian carefully places Emma down upon the gurney and is helpless when they suddenly wheel her away. He tries to follow them all but David pulls him back.

"I need to go with them!" Killian exclaims, trying to shrug off David's hold. Tears continue to fall. "I need to be with her!"

"Killian-"

"I can't lose her again!"

David quickly pulls Killian in for a hug, comforting the pirate and seeking comfort for himself too. He pulls back a moment later when he feels a hand on his shoulder; Regina's. She looks at David before facing Killian.

"Here, Killian." she says, handing a fresh shirt and pair of jeans to him. Killian frowns. "I don't think you will want to wait with..." she points to his shirt and he looks down.

A lot of the large volume of blood that Emma had lost is on his shirt and on the thighs of his trousers, making them cling to his skin. He swallows thickly, nodding in thanks as he takes the clothes from him and finds somewhere to change.

When he returns, he sits down in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. He perches on the edge of the seat, his shoulders tense and back rigid, on edge and waiting for any scrap of news on Emma.

"It could be a while before we hear anything." Regina says, sitting down beside Robin.

But Killian does not care, nor does he respond. If anything, he shifts even closer to the edge of the seat as if somehow, it could make a difference.

As if it could save Emma's life - if she was not already gone.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Changing of Destiny

**A/N: Thank you so much for the positive response that this story received - it is amazing! To those who have sent me PMs, I have replied back and I can certainly say that they put a smile on my face.**

 **I have absolutely no clue whether the medical stuff is true, but I roll with it since this is a show about magic, fairytale characters coming to life and people coming back from the dead! This one is certainly longer than the first chapter and not all may be this long - we shall see!**

 **Apologies for any typos - there should not be any but there is always the possibility!**

 **Only a month until Once is back for the second half of Season 6! *awkward celebratory dance***

 **Keep Smiling!**

The sun dawns on a new day in Storybrooke and there is still no news on Emma. Regina is sitting in the corner of the waiting rom with a newly-awoken Robin and talking quietly with him - explaining a number of different things to him about what they can do. Henry is sitting between David and Killian, leaning heavily against the pirate as they both remain wide awake, unable to sleep all night whilst Emma's fate is in the balance. Killian has his arm around Henry's shoulders, his hand periodically rubbing up and down his arm to offer some physical comfort.

Henry shifts in his seat for the umpteenth time, the base of his spine aching from constantly being in the same position.

"How much longer is it going to be? I need to hear something." Henry says, his voice small.

"Remember what the nurse said when you asked a few hours earlier? We just have to wait." David says, rubbing his arm against Henry's.

"I'm tired of waiting to hear something!" Henry says, standing up and turning to face David and Killian. "She is my mum! I have a right to know whether he is alive or if I have to throw dirt on top of another parent's coffin!"

Killian stands and pulls Henry into him, leaning his head against the teenager's.

"It's alright, Henry. They are doing everything that they possibly can for her. I know for sure that she is fighting with everything that she is - that is why we are waiting so long."

"But you know, we all know, that sword is destined to kill her! Her vision was true - it happened!"

Killian pulls back and looks Henry in the eye to make sure that he sees that the once fearsome pirate Captain is just as terrified as he is.

"We must have hope, Henry; hope that she will pull through." Killian mumbles, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Henry looks at Killian for a few moments before nodding slightly.

"Okay." he whispers, leaning back into Killian, his forehead going to his shoulder. Killian wraps his arms around the boy and simply holds him.

Killian closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he continues to hold Henry against him. He hears some movement close by and opens his eyes. He reduces his hold on Henry as Whale comes around the corner, a pair of gloves clenched in his left hand.

"What's going on?" Killian asks as Henry moves to stand beside the pirate.

"The sword had only just missed anything vital but there were complications that meant the surgery took much longer than we had anticipated." Whale says, addressing everyone in the waiting room. "Emma did lose a lot of blood and there were multiple times where we almost lost her and one time that we believed we did. But, if the proper amount of time is taken and she rests, Emma will be fine."

There is silence for a second which is broken by the sound of Regina's heels on the floor as she walks over to the doctor.

"Wait, Emma is alright?" she asks, confused; as is everyone else.

"She needs plenty of rest and assistance with a lot of things for a while as she heals, but, yes, Emma will be completely fine." Whale says.

"That isn't possible, surely." Regina says, still not quite believing it. "That sword is destined to _kill_ her."

Whale shrugs. "Unless something goes seriously wrong, which it should not, Emma will not be dying."

Henry smiles before tackling Killian into a fierce side hug that makes him lose his balance for a second.

"Where is she?" David asks, stepping forwards and placing his hand on Henry's shoulder. The teen turns and also hugs his grandfather.

"We have put her in a private recovery room, away from the rest of the hospital's noise and business so she can rest." Whale explains, taking a step back. "She is still out at the moment and should be waking soon. For now, only one person to sit with her and then more can join a little later on - we want to keep her calm and not agitate her in any way."

David pushes Killian forwards slightly with one hand, startling the pirate. "Go and sit with her, Killian. We will get some food and a change of clothes."

"Are you sure?" the pirate questions.

Henry smiles at him. "Go, Killian. Mum would want to wake up to you."

Killian smiles back, ruffling Henry's hair before following Whale to Emma's room. When they get there, after a multitude of corridors and passing a large reception area with a smaller waiting room, the two men stop outside.

"Nurses may come in and check her vitals every so often to help monitor her progress." Whale says before Killian goes in. "She should wake up soon and might be in a good amount of pain considering the surgery. If it is too much for her, there is a call button by the bed on the wall, press it and the nurse will come."

Killian nods, processing the information before smiling gratefully. "Thank you for saving her, mate."

"My pleasure." the doctor says before walking off.

Killian opens the door and walks into the room, stopping just inside when the door shuts behind him. Emma is laying in the bed, multiple blankets draped on top of her and he arms on top of them, revealing the multiple lines that are inserted in her arms. Wires have been attached to her chest, monitoring her heartrate. A cuff has been added to her upper left arm to monitor her blood pressure. The IV pole that stands beside the monitors has a large bag of blood hanging beside a bag of saline, both lines connected to the crook of her left arm; her right just having an IV cannula in - ready to have medication administered. A nasal cannula is supplying her with extra oxygen and Killian wishes, almost, that it was not there partially obstructing her beautiful face.

The Captain moves over to the seat beside the head of the bed on Emma's left. He frowns at the pale colour of her skin up close and places his larger hand over her smaller one. His thumb runs gently over her skin and he releases a tense breath when he feels a very slight shift in her hand at his touch. Killian leans down and presses a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

"Everything will be alright now." he says quietly; but he isn't sure who he says it for - Emma, or himself.

...

Emma stands suddenly in the middle of the woods, sunlight dancing through the trees and an overall sense of peace and happiness surrounding her. Her hands go to her stomach, feeling no sword, no wound and no pain. The sound of voices, familiar voices, captures her attention and she follows it, her feet guiding her as her head remains confused about her whereabouts.

" _Mummy!"_ a small voice shouts, filled with laughter. " _Help me!"_

Emma keeps walking until she comes across a small family - her family. She stops and does nothing to stop the smile that blooms on her lips. Emma can remember this moment from the wish realm - six years old and having a picnic in the woods with her parents. After they had eaten, Emma began playing with her father which led to him tickling her into fits of giggles whilst her mother watched on with a wide smile on her face.

" _Daddy_!" young Emma shouts, curling into a ball in an attempt to stop David's administrations on her ribs. Her giggles prevent her from being able to talk further.

Emma watches with fondness at the memory before a small sadness creeps in. She never truly got to have opportunities like this with her parents because she was never with them. Her smile drops and she takes a step back and turns around.

But it isn't the trees behind her that she is greeted with, it is the sight of her mother and her ten year old self getting ready for her first ball. Young Emma is dressed in a pale pink gown and is currently sitting on a small chair in front of an ornate full length mirror.

" _And the finishing touch, for now."_ Snow says, placing a crown of flowers on her blonde locks and adjusting a few pieces of hair. " _You look absolutely beautiful, sweetheart."_

" _Thank you, mum."_ the Princess says, reaching up and running her fingertips over the flowers. " _I wish I could keep this on all night._ "

Snow smiles at her daughter in the mirror, her hands going to her small shoulders.

" _Well, it will be swapped for the diamond and emerald tiara your father is giving you, regardless._ " Snow points out. " _Every princess is presented with one by their father during their first ball, sweetheart. My father presented me with the exact one that you are getting."_

Young Emma nods, accepting it and smiles a bit brighter. " _I'm so glad I finally get to share this with you and dad, mum."_

Emma, who is still standing in the corner of the room, is hit by a memory, very similar to this one in Camelot when they were preparing for the ball. She feels a stab of pain in her stomach which makes her hands raise to grip her body before it disappears, as quick as it had arrived.

She wonders whether she is dead and is now subjected to reliving memories that happened but never did. Emma contemplates the happiness and security she had in the wish realm.

She was safe. She was loved. She was home.

She wants it again.

...

It is over an hour before Emma begins to stir. Killian sits on the edge of his seat, his grip on her hand tightening slightly. He watches her eyes steadily open, confusion clouding those jade orbs before clearing partially. They then move to fall on him.

"Hello, beautiful." Killian says, a smile forming on his face.

"Hey, handsome." Emma whispers, her usual reply every morning. "So, what is the damage."

Killian's thumb runs continuously over Emma's knuckles in a feather-light touch to help soothe her.

"The sword didn't hit anything vital. You'll have impressive scars on your stomach and your back - the wounds have been stitched up and dressed." Killian says, stopping a second t process everything the doctor had told him. "You have lost a lot of blood and they almost lost you many times - one time they did." Emma closes her eyes, feeling guilty. "But, you will recover, Emma."

Emma doesn't say anything for a moment, keeping her eyes shut before releasing a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. Her eyes open as she presses her head into the pillows more.

"I'm sorry." Emma mumbles. "I should have listened to you all instead of facing him but he is a threat to everyone. I had to try."

Killian raises his hand to stroke Emma's head, pushing her hair away from her forehead.

"No, don't apologise." Killian says. "You did what you have always done - put others behind you and faced the challenge yourself. I have always loved that about you and I have told you before, I love a challenge."

"Can you forgive me?" Emma asks and Killian stands to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Of course I can, Emma." he says without hesitation and then also presses his lips against hers, his nose bumping against the nasal cannula. He thinks for a moment before asking what is on his mind. "How is it possible, Emma? That sword was destined to kill you."

Emma shifts, yelping in pain when he does so. Killian quickly stills her and helps her lay back. She grabs his hand and squeezes tightly, drawing comfort from him.

"I switched the swords." she explains through slightly ragged breaths. "The one Gideon stabbed me with is a fake I made before I faced him." A dry laugh escapes her. "Still hurt like a bitch though."

In that moment, David and Henry, followed by Regina and Robin, come into the room. Henry goes up to Emma on her right hand side and leans very carefully on the bed to hug her.

"I thought I had lost you again." he says into her shoulder, unwilling to let go just yet.

"I'm really sorry, Henry." Emma says, her hand coming up to the back of his head; just like David does with her. "But, I am going to be alright. I'm here and refused to go again."

Henry draws back and Emma immediately swipes his tears away.

"You have to promise me." he tells her.

"I promise, Henry." Emma says seriously. "But you must remember that I will gladly risk my life for those I love if it means that they are safe."

Henry nods his head. "Risking your life is what comes with being the Sherriff and the Saviour but I need my mum too - no more practically dying."

Emma smiles slightly. "No more practically dying." she says, raising her hand with her pinkie up. Henry raises his too and their pinkies link.

"I love you, mum."

"I love you too, kid." Emma replies.

Henry drops his hand and smiles brightly at his mother. He then moves over to stand beside Regina as David moves forwards and hugs his daughter as tightly as he can without hurting her. They have a short conversation together before Regina speaks.

"I know that I speak for everyone when I say that we are all so glad that you are alive, Emma." she says, glancing at Henry. "But, how? You were destined to die by that sword."

"It was a fake - I created it and hid the real one." Emma says, wincing again. "The sword is safe for now; but I am not."

Regina hakes her head. "You are safe, Emma. You have all of us - we can help you, we can protect you."

"I shouldn't have to be protected!" Emma says, much louder than she had intended. The machines' beeping begins to increase. "In the Enchanted Forest, I was safe, I was happy and without worry. I keep having memories from what my life _should have been_ and I want to be there." She looks at all of the stunned and confused faces in front of her. "I want to go to the Enchanted Forest and stay there."

There is a tense silence that is filled with the quick beeping of the machines. Killian places his hand on her arm, stroking her skin to try and calm her. Regina then ushers Henry and Robin out of the room, gesturing for David to do the same for now. She looks at Killian and he nods in understanding and thanks. He turns back to look at Emma who has her gaze firmly fixed to the white ceiling above her.

"Emma." he says but she does not look at him. "Please, Emma, look at me." He waits for a few seconds and Emma turns her eyes to his. "Why is it that you wish to return to the Enchanted Forest?"

"I felt safe there. I don't here." she says, swallowing thickly. "My life is at risk here as Gideon could turn up and kill me at any second."

Killian quickly places his hand on Emma's cheek once more, becoming concerned about how quickly she is getting riled up. His thumb strokes her skin around the tube of the nasal cannula. The machines to the side of him are still beeping far too quickly.

"It's alright, love." he soothes. "Now, you have a lot of medication in you at the moment so it can make you feel a lot different and make your mind conjure strange things. You shouldn't decide anything just yet."

"I don't want to be here anymore." Emma whispers. Killian presses a kiss to her temple and rests his head there for a moment.

"I know, Emma." he mumbles, pulling his head back but also remaining close to her; the beeping of the machines slowing as Emma calms. "Perhaps you should get some sleep for now. We can talk about this much more when you have had some rest - I promise."

Emma looks at Killian, worry on her features. "Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

Killian turns slightly and pulls the chair closer to the bed. He sits in it and scoots it forwards a bit more so he is as close as he can possibly be to the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere, Emma." he mumbles to her and takes her hand in his once more. "Rest now, sweetheart."

Emma nods, pulling up their hands and pressing a kiss to his knuckles, mumbling her thanks as she does so. She then relaxes, closing her eyes and reassuring herself that she is alright with her pirate by her side.

...

She finds herself in her parents' study, looking at her twelve year old self sitting at the large desk and hanging on to each one of her father's words.

" _Now, having alliances with other kingdoms is very important."_ David says, putting various pieces of parchment in front of his daughter. " _Do you know why?"_

The young Princess looks at the papers in front of her before looking up and into the kind eyes of her father. " _Trade. You can trade different things with each other - food, treasures, objects, fabric and support."_

 _"Very good, sweetheart."_ David praises.

Emma moves around the table, watching her father and younger self eagerly conversing the subject of their kingdom. She notices the easy laughter between them and feels almost jealous of her younger self.

Emma shakes her head and rubs her fingers over her eyes. When she opens them again, the memory had changed. She is still in the study but the layout of the room has changed so their desk is pushed right back and a bigger space created.

 _"I'm not getting these steps at all, dad."_ the sixteen year old version of the princess says, moving away from the arms of her father.

" _You're focusing too much on the steps. Focus more on the music and the person you are dancing with."_ David says, watching as his daughter moves to sit beside her mother.

" _Your father is right, Emma."_ Snow says. " _Forget your feet and what they need to do."_ The young woman huffs and Snow stands up, walking to her husband. " _What if we show you? Then you can try again."_

Young Emma nods in agreement and her parents begin to dance together. Emma moves over to sit beside her younger self so she can once again watch them dancing. The love in their eyes as they move still blows her away, leaving her breathless and craving for a love like that.

She turns her head and sees the look of awe across her younger self's face. She knows that it will not fade and she will make her parents look at her in a similar way when she is with Killian - her true love; a knowing look of happiness.

...

When Emma opens her eyes, she winces at the bright sunlight from outside before she manages to adjust.

"Take it easy, baby." Snow says, immediately fussing over Emma as soon as she notices that she is awake. "You need to rest and not move too much for a little while - apparently they gave you something pretty strong."

Emma frowns. "What time is it? How long have I been out?"

Snow smiles slightly and perches on the edge of Emma's bed, careful not to jostle her. "It is almost midday. You slept all of yesterday as they gave you some medication. According to the note your father left me and what Killian was saying, it was to help your body heal more as you got upset and stressed your body."

Emma's eyes dart around the room and land back on her mother in a mixture of confusion and terror. "Where is Killian? He told me he wasn't going anywhere."

"Hey, calm, baby." Snow says, her hands going to Emma's shoulders to still her as she starts moving. "I told him to go and get some food and a change of clothes. He refused to leave you yesterday - he only left your side to go to the toilet." Snow points to the door which leads into the adjoining bathroom for the room. "He left about five minutes ago so will not be long."

Emma nods and takes in a deep breath, but winces when she shifts too much doing so. Snow strokes Emma's arm, soothing her.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to help you." Snow says and Emma quickly shakes her head.

"No, mum, don't apologise. The Evil Queen is the one to blame for this mess. She did this to you and Dad and I promise to find a way to break this curse; you shouldn't have to live like this."

"Sweetheart, you will be doing no such thing until you are completely healed. I need to make sure that you are safe."

Her mother's words ring in Emma's ears as flashes of the wish realm once again appear in her mind's eye.

"Would you have taught me how to defend myself, to stay safe, in the Enchanted Forest?" she suddenly asks, surprising Snow slightly with the question.

"I don't know, to be perfectly honest. I like the idea of teaching you the skills that I have."

"You didn't in the wish realm - I had to rely on you and Dad for safety. You didn't want me fighting since Regina had been defeated." Emma says, her voice quiet.

"Killian and Regina have told me about your desire to go back to the Enchanted Forest." Snow says a few seconds later. "They told me that you don't feel safe anymore and-"

"I am currently laying in a hospital bed after the baby I helped to deliver tried to kill m after he is suddenly an adult with a vendetta against me for a reason completely unclear to me!" Emma exclaims. "I think not feeling safe here is pretty justified."

"I'm sorry, Emma." Snow says, calming her daughter down - especially since her heart monitor is going off in alarm as her heartrate suddenly increases. "We can help you feel safer here but if you are really desperate to go to our world, we can look at our options."

Emma nods, her breathing slightly irregular as she tries to calm down - not very easy for her with her head swimming slightly thanks to the medication. She hears footsteps and looks to the door. Killian walks in, a fresh pair of jeans and a button down shirt on but lacking his usual leather jacket, Doctor Whale on his heels. Snow moves off of the bed so Killian can greet his true love.

He presses a kiss to her forehead. "How are you feeling, beautiful?"

"Sore, overall pretty rough; but better seeing you." Emma says. Killian presses a quick kiss to her lips before looking up at Whale.

"How much pain are you in, Emma?" the doctor asks, looking at the monitors before looking at his patient.

"I can't feel much at all to be honest." Emma says, still feeling a heaviness in her limbs.

"You still have the medication in you so that is normal. Call for a nurse if you need any more but just before I leave, I will give you something for the pain." Whale says, turning to the small trolley he brought in with him. He picks up the gloves and begins putting them on. "I need to check on and redress your wounds now. I will do the one on your back first so we need to roll you carefully on your left side."

Emma looks back at Killian and Snow, panic in her eyes.

"It's alright, Emma." Killian says, his voice soft. "Now, take hold of my hook and squeeze as tight as you would like to." He looks to Snow who is pulling down the blankets to make it easier to turn Emma. "Take it, love."

"I'm scared." Emma admits, her hands scrambling to take hold of Killian's hook.

"We are right here, baby." Snow says, her hand drifting to Emma's hip as Killian's moves to her shoulder. "We will do this together, okay?"

Emma inhales shakily. "Okay."

Killian and Snow share a glance before looking back down at Emma. They slowly turn Emma so she is on her side. The Saviour cries out and Killian quickly kneels on the floor so he is eye level with Emma.

"Look at me, Emma." Killian says with a slight smile. "Focus on us."

Emma nods, shutting her eyes as Whale removes the current dressing and prods the wound. She hisses at the contact and almost growls when Whale dismissively apologises.

"Where is Henry?" Emma asks, her eyes still shut and voice strained.

"He's at school. Regina and I told him it would be better." Snow says, stroking Emma's arm.

"Is he alright?"

"He is worried." Snow says and Emma opens her eyes then. "School can help to keep his mind occupied."

"Is he coming later?"

"Aye, he is." Killian says. "Insisted that the moment school finishes he will be here. I think Violet is keeping an eye on him until them."

Emma feels the new dressing on her back and Whale adjusting her hospital gown.

"I need to go onto my back again, don't I." Emma says, apprehensive thanks to the pain that moving brings.

"In your own time, Emma." Whale says, reassuring her. "Take it easy and don't push."

Killian stands back up and he and Snow turn Emma back over. She cries out and they stop halfway but continue moving her when Emma orders them to through gritted teeth.

"I don't want to look." Emma says as Whale moves the front of her gown and starts removing the dressing.

"Focus on us." Snow says, repeating Killian's words. "Imagine it isn't even there."

Emma swallows and starts a new conversation with Killian and her mother about absolute nonsense to distract her. After a few minutes, Whale removes his gloves and Snow pulls the blankets back over Emma.

"Your wounds are looking good and should heal very well." Whale says. He picks up a syringe and leans over Emma slightly to administer the pain medication into her IV cannula.

"When do you think that I can leave?" Emma asks. "I would rather be in my own _comfortable_ bed."

"We should give it a few days before considering discharging you, Emma." the doctor says and notices her disappointed look. "It won't be longer than a few days, Emma. You are making good progress and if I am sure that you will continue to do so, I will let you rest at home."

Emma nods, thanking Whale quietly as he leaves the room. Killian sits down in his chair on the other side of the bed and Snow praises Emma, pressing a kiss to her forehead, then her temple.

The sound of footsteps can be heard again, but they are far more hurried and considering they are heeled, everyone has an idea of who it is.

A few seconds later, Regina runs in and breathes heavily, stopping just inside the door.

"I think I know of a way that we can return to the Enchanted Forest."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hope is Blooming

**A/N: Here we go, chapter 3! Thank you so so much for your wonderful reviews and support for this story! I do hope that you continue to enjoy what is to come in future chapters.**

 **Apologies for any typos!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

" _I think I know of a way that we can return to the Enchanted Forest."_

Emma sits up quickly and suddenly which makes her cry out in pain and Killian holds her, gently pushing her back down. Snow places her hand on Emma's arm and soothes her, continuing to do so until her breathing has regulated and she has relaxed.

"How?" Emma asks Regina. The reformed Queen steps forward to stand on the opposite side to Killian. "How can we get there?"

Regina takes a deep breath, hers still slightly irregular. "We can create a portal which can stay open if we fuel it. It needs to be set up in a place that can act as a doorway and has done so before."

"The Sorcerer's Mansion?" Emma asks and Regina nods in confirmation.

"We can set it up in the ballroom where the portal to Arendelle was and anyone who wishes to go through, can." Regina says, glancing at Snow and Killian too.

"You need to do it today." Emma says, drawing all attention to her.

"I will need your magic too, Emma, as I am not strong enough on my own. Once it is cast, it will take at least a week to form and open."

Emma shifts, groaning in her pain, before trying to pull herself up.

"No, Emma," Snow says, pulling her daughter back. "you can't right now. You _need_ to rest."

"You have to let me do this." Emma says, trying again to sit up despite her pain and has Killian push her down as well this time. "I have to do this."

Emma keeps trying before crying out and beginning to quietly sob in frustration. Killian places his palm on her cheek, trying to soothe her. He whispers sweet nothingness to her and a few minutes later, she has calmed enough.

"Emma, I know that you are desperate to go back but you need to heal before trying to use such a large amount of magic." Regina says, her voice soft. "Until then, we will protect you from Gideon and we can make sure that you aren't alone."

There is a slightly tense silence for a few moments before Emma nods.

"Can someone get a nurse please?" she asks and Regina nods, leaving the room.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Snow asks and Killian sits back in his chair, Emma grabbing his hand.

Before she can reply, Regina returns with a nurse in tow.

"Are you alright there, darling?" the young nurse asks Emma, a bright smile on her face.

"Whale said that I could have more painkillers." Emma says and the nurse moves over to check her vitals.

"Are you still in a lot of pain?" the nurse asks, moving away from the bed. Killian resists the temptation to roll his eyes at the question.

"I've moved too much, too soon." Emma admits and squeezes Killian's hand.

The nurse nods. "I'll go and get you some more. I won't be long."

The nurse leaves and Killian raises her hand to press a kiss against her knuckles.

"You will feel better soon enough, Emma." Regina says. "A few short weeks is all I ask to make sure that you are alright."

Emma nods, inwardly sighing and looks back up at the door when the nurse comes back in. She moves to Emma's right side where Snow and Regina stand and connects the syringe to her IV cannula to administer the painkillers.

"This is slightly stronger and will help you relax a bit more." the nurse says and Emma can already feel it beginning to take effect. "Try not to move until tomorrow to help your body heal a bit better."

Emma nods, settling back into the pillows. The nurse detaches the syringe, pats Emma's shoulder and then leaves.

"Do you need anything, baby?" Snow asks and Emma relies without hesitation.

"Grilled cheese?" she says, knowing that she isn't really hungry but still wants it.

"Of course. I can pop by your house and get some pyjamas for you too, if you'd like?"

Emma smiles gratefully and tilts her head into the kiss that her mother presses to her forehead.

"I won't be long, I promise." Snow says. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, mum."

Just as Snow leaves the room, Henry jogs in, storybook in hand and rucksack on his back.

"Mum!" he says and goes up to her left side, carefully leaning over her to hug her.

"Hey, Henry." Emma mumbles, pressing a kiss to the side of his head just before he pulls away.

Henry places the book on the top of the bed and removes his bag from his back, placing it on the floor beside the multiple machines. He takes the book back in his hands and sits on the arm of Killian's chair, partially leaning against the pirate.

"I'm going to see what I have in my vault to help us, Emma." Regina says, smiling at them all as she approaches the door.

Thank you, Regina." Emma says. "Really, thank you."

Regina smiles and bows her head for a second. "It's my pleasure, Emma."

Regina then leaves with a promise of returning later on in the day. Henry excitedly begins to read his grandparents' story with vigour, taking extra glee reciting the altered version with Prince Charles and Princess Leia. As he reads, Killian laughs along in all of the appropriate moments and Emma breathes out her laughter, the medication in her body helping her to relax.

Snow returns just as Henry is finishing the story, a Granny's takeout bag and envelope in one hand and a small overnight bag in the other. She places the bag on the bottom of the bed before pulling the table up towards Emma, putting the takeout bag and envelope on the surface.

"What's this?" Emma questions, picking up the pale blue envelope.

"Granny gave it to me. She says that everyone is thinking of you and wishing you well. She also said that you will be getting free food anytime you go in from now."

Emma smiles, ripping the paper to reveal a card with ' _Get Well Soon!'_ in bold and shiny letters. She opens it as Snow gets the food out and she feels tears prick at her eyes. The inside of the card is scattered with little messages and well wishes from many people - some she may not have even spoken to.

Emma looks up at her mother. "Can you thank Granny and everyone else for me, please; since I am stuck in here?" she asks and places the card on the table and reaches for an onion ring.

"Of course I can, sweetheart." Snow says, sitting in the extra chair that had been brought in from another room the day before.

"Thank you." Emma mumbles before munching on the onion ring.

Henry and Killian go through the book together before agreeing on the next story. Henry begins reading it and it isn't long before the food is forgotten, a few bites of the grilled cheese and nearly half of the onion rings eaten, and Emma is being lulled to sleep by her son's voice and her pirate's soothing strokes against her hand.

...

It is four days later when Emma feels like she may be able to breathe once more. She is finishing getting dressed, throwing on a loose cardigan over her tank top and jogging bottoms. Killian picks up her bags of clothes, cards - including the one Henry had presented her two days previously from all of the school children - and small presents gifted to her.

"Are you ready to go, love?" he asks, shouldering the bag.

Emma breathes out a sigh of relief and nods. "Definitely."

She takes Killian's hand, reassuring him that he will not hurt her since the small dressings from where the multiple needles were are in the crook of her elbows, not her hands. They walk out of the room and Whale greets them, handing Emma a bag full of medication and dressings that she will need to change daily.

"If you have any issues at all, big or small, come back in immediately. We want you getting better, not worse." Whale says with a slight smile.

Emma nods. "Thank you, Whale." she says. "I know things have never been the best between us and I really appreciate everything you have done for me."

"My pleasure, Emma. Besides, it is the least I can do for someone as selfless as you."

Emma smiles, nodding again before beginning to walk out of the hospital she has been in for practically a week. They walk slow, Emma ending up linking her arm with Killian's for extra support as they move through the corridors. They stop every so often, Emma thanking a nurse she sees who had helped her at some point during her time in hospital. They walk out of the front door and see Snow getting out of her car.

"Hey, mum." Emma says, stopping a few paces from the car, feeling drained already. "Thank you for driving us home, I really appreciate it."

Snow smiles and takes the bag from Killian and the bag from Emma's hand. "It's no problem at all, sweetheart." She opens the door for the back seat behind the passenger seat before opening the passenger door and putting the bags onto the seat.

Killian helps Emma sit down in the back, slowly easing her down and allowing her to hold onto him tightly as it becomes painful. Once she is down and releases her tense breath, she lifts her leg to place them inside the car.

"There we go, love. Almost home now." Killian says, pressing a kiss to Emma's temple before leaning back out of the car, closing the door and jogging around to get in behind Snow.

Emma takes hold of Killian's hand, squeezing strongly before resting their hands against her thigh.

"Almost home."

...

She slowly sits down on the couch in the living room with Killian's help, Snow having just left with a lengthy hug and plenty declarations of love so she can pick up Neal from Ashley's, spend time with him and then explain what has happened for when she wakes David up.

"Do you need anything, sweetheart?" Killian asks her once she is settled. "I'll go and fetch you a blanket from that tumble machine for you so you don't get cold. Do you want anything else?"

Emma shakes her head. "Thank you, Killian."

Killian presses a kiss to the crown of her head. "Anything for you, my love."

He is walking in the direction of the kitchen when Regina walks through the door, Henry on her heels.

"Hey, Emma. How are you feeling?" Regina asks, watching as Henry sits beside Emma on the couch.

"Sore but it is so nice to be out of that hospital." Emma says, gingerly shifting on the couch so Henry can shift closer.

"I bet it is." Regina says, turning her head to Killian as he walks back into the room, blanket in hand. "I have put a protection spell over the house so only those you trust can enter which means that nothing can even touch you if you don't want it to in here."

Killian unfolds the blanket and drapes it over Emma's body to help keep her warm.

"Thank you, Regina." Emma says, smiling at her before turning her head to her son. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

Henry shakes his head. "We're looking at writing stories at the moment and I think we both know that I can definitely do that. Anyway, it is more important for me to be here than at school which is why I am going to be staying with you and Killian for a while."

Emma smiles at her son, brushing his hair back before pulling him into her so he rests against her good side. Killian gestures for Regina to follow him and they move into the kitchen so they can talk quietly.

"We have to make sure that we don't push Emma." Killian says, glancing over to his love. "She is desperate to leave but needs to heal. No pressure on her."

Regina nods in agreement. "It will be hard for her. Gideon has not been found and Belle has no idea where he could be. But, we will protect her; the sword is safe - I checked - and so is Emma."

Killian runs his hand roughly through his hair before scratching behind his ear. "What about the lad?"

Regina smiles slightly. "It was his idea. He is adamant to stay near her. He wasn't coping well even though he saw her awake. I think he was petrified that it was all a dream and Emma did die."

"He isn't the only one." Killian admits. "I have barely slept with her in hospital in fear that when I wake up, she will not be there."

Regina places her hand on Killian's arm. "She isn't going anywhere."

"I know." Killian says, releasing a breath. "How is Robin?"

"Overwhelmed? He touched his arrow quiver and ended up with all of the memories of the Robin that we knew." Regina says, hope in her tone. "He found the feather that Roland intended for me and he asked to be left alone to process everything."

Killian smiles. "It appears you have your happy ending after all."

"It seems so indeed."

They're silent for a moment, both glancing at Emma and Henry.

"Do you think that she will listen to Henry?" Killian asks, wanting his love to heal but knowing exactly how stubborn she can be.

"I do hope so." Regina says. "I am hoping that she will listen to us too. I do wrong that her parents' situation will add pressure to her that she really does not need."

"Is there any progress to find a way to break the curse on them?" Killian asks, leaning against the table.

Regina shakes her head, a sigh escaping her. "Nothing still. The Evil Queen is still in my vault too and unable to use her magic so I know she will not throw a spanner in the works."

Killian nods, gaze drifting back over to the two most important people in his life. Henry once again has his storybook out and is reading to Emma as he continues leaning against her. She has her arm around her son and periodically looks at him, mapping out his features each time; burning each tiny little thing into her mind.

"What do we do next?" Killian asks, his gaze remaining fixed on Emma and Henry.

"We see how Emma heals and take it day by day to know exactly what; but when she is healed enough, we are going home."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Unforeseen Consequences

**A/N: Hello, hello! Another chapter is here.**

 **Thank you so much for all of your reviews and WELCOME to the new people following this story!**

 **I had hoped to have more than one chapter up this week as it has been half term but I've had at too much work to do to get it up, so here is the usual weekly chapter! Apologies for any typos.**

 **Keep Smiling!**

One week. She manages to hold out for an entire week before she is completely and utterly fed up with laying around the house.

Henry is at school once again, Emma preferring that his mind is occupied over him fussing over his mother. Killian is on the Jolly Roger, Emma wanting him to have time for himself instead of helping her constantly with the things she cannot do at the moment. He argued against it, but Emma persisted and Killian eventually gave in; not wishing for Emma to get worked up in any way.

And now she regrets letting him go. She feels suddenly lonely - like she could so easily go insane from the silence in the house.

With a strong huff, Emma stands up slowly from the couch, careful not to strain her wounds and moves towards the front door. She slips her feet into her black ankle boots and steps to the kitchen table, picking up her leather jacket from the back of one of the chairs and puts it on. Her right hand moves to the table's surface and grips her keys, the metal musically clanging together. Emma looks around the kitchen, contemplating whether she should eat something since it is past lunchtime and she has not eaten yet as she should have done. A wave of nausea makes her shake her head and grip the keys tighter.

"Station." she mumbles to herself and walks to the front door, opening it and stepping outside. She turns to lock the door with the key, not trusting her magic. "Keeps the mind going. Better than sitting in silence; alone."

Emma walks to her beloved Bug and gets in, starting it up and then driving into town. She stops of Main Street, parking it in her usual spot when visiting her parents.

Emma does not get out straight away, her heart beating erratically in her chest in anxiety; being back in town for the first time since the attack. She knows that she can face this - it is what she always does; she faces challenges head on and overcomes them.

Emma inhales strongly, opening her door and climbing out onto the pavement. The door closes loudly behind her and Emma immediately begins walking to the Sherriff Station. She glances behind her, to the spot where she was stabbed, and collides into someone as she does so.

"I am so-" Emma's voice cuts off when she sees that Belle is the one she bumped into. Her hands instinctively come up to protect the wound on her stomach, currently prominently aching thanks to the collision. "Belle."

"Hey, Emma. How are you?" Belle asks, her voice soft as if her normal tone could frighten her.

Emma swallows. "I'm recovering slowly."

"I am extremely sorry, Emma. If I knew that this would happen, that my Gideon would be capable of such a thing, I would never have let him go." Belle says, reaching out to Emma who takes a slight step back.

"It's not your fault." Emma says, watching Belle's arm drop; slight relief running through her.

"I've tried finding him to talk some sense into him but I can't. Rumple has been going off for periods of time which makes me wonder..." Belle's voice trails off and then she shakes her head. "If there is anything I can do, Emma, please let me know."

Emma nods, managing a weak smile. "Thank you, Belle. I'll, umm, I will see you around."

Belle smiles and takes a step to the side so Emma can pass. "Really, Emma - if there is absolutely anything I can do."

Emma nods again before walking towards the Sherriff Station. There is a sense of relief when she enters the building and Emma stops just inside the door for a moment, feeling lightheaded. She takes a couple of deep breaths before walking to the main area of the Station.

David looks up when he hears footsteps and quickly jumps up from his seat behind his desk when he sees that it is his daughter.

"Emma, sweetheart, what are you doing here? You should be at home, resting." David says, bringing Emma in for a gentle hug.

Emma rolls her eyes when he pulls back. "You try staring at the same walls for a week." she comments, her hand running over her eyes as the lightheadedness comes back. She moves over to her desk and sits down. "Besides, I am fed up with people constantly telling me to rest when I want to do _something_."

David watches her closely as she organises some of the papers on her desk. He notices her slightly pale complexion and the obvious bags beneath her eyes and worries for her. He knows that she came alone and has a hunch that he is the only one who knows that she is out of the house.

"I'm going to head to Granny's for a decent coffee." David announces, leaning against the doorframe. "Can I get you something? Perhaps a grilled cheese?"

David immediately notices his daughter becoming slightly paler at the sound of food and his panic increases.

"Maybe just a cocoa." Emma says, not wanting anything but sensing David's concern.

"Alright, sweetheart." David says, moving forwards to press a kiss to the top of Emma's head. "I won't be long. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." Emma replies.

David leaves then. On his way to Granny's, he pulls out his phone and immediately finds Killian's name on his contacts list.

" _Hello, Dave."_ Killian greets, answering his phone on the fourth ring. " _How are you?"_

"I'm alright, Killian. I'm calling to let you know that Emma is at the Station. She drove herself here."

" _Is she alright?"_ Killian asks, worry clear in his tone.

"She's fine, Killian. She's stubborn as per usual." David says, smiling at a couple that he passes on the path.

" _Can you keep an eye on her and who could be around, mate? I just want her to be safe."_

"Me too. I'm just about to head into Granny's and will be back in the Station in about five minutes."

Killian releases a breath that travels down the phone. " _Thank you for letting me know. Call me if anything happens and I will be there in an hour or two_."

"Alright, see you in a bit, Killian." David says before hanging up and heading into the diner, hoping that he can be as quick as possible to get back to his daughter.

...

"Bloody hell." Emma grits out, leaning her forehead against the top of her desk as another strong pain hits when she shifts in her chair once again. The collision with Belle had obviously aggravated her wound on her stomach.

The sound of footsteps makes Emma sit up quickly, one hand still on her stomach and the other picking up a piece of paper to pretend that she is alright and going through paperwork. David walks around the corner of the corridor and straight up to Emma's desk, placing a takeaway cup and plain brown paper bag down. He notices the pain on her face and knows that she is not showing it because she is fed up of the help.

"Emma, if you're in pain, you should go home." he says kindly.

Emma shakes her head, wincing slightly as she leans back in her chair. She reaches for the bag in curiosity and opens it, revealing the food within; two bear claws.

"Why have you got these?" she asks her father. "You don't like bear claws."

David pulls up a chair so he is sitting beside Emma. "Leverage of sorts? You shouldn't be pushing yourself so much. It is so obvious that you are in pain, sweetheart, and you should be at home where you can rest and heal."

Emma narrows her eyes at her father and shoves the bag in his direction before standing up, groaning slightly and feeling the lightheadedness coming back in full force.

"I am a grown woman and I can certainly make decisions for myself, David." she says, swaying slightly. "If everyone backed off instead of suffocating me, then maybe we would be in the Enchanted Forest; where it is far more safe than it is here right now."

David stands up and tries to calm Emma down, seeing how agitated she is getting. He reaches out to grasp her arm and she brushes him off, trying to move around him. She keeps swaying and manages to get around her father before the dizziness attacks her in full force. Black spots consume her vision and her eyes roll backwards as all strength evaporates from her body, making her fall forwards.

"Emma!" David exclaims, lurching forwards and just managing to catch her. He gently lowers her to the floor, her head cushioned on his lap. He shakes her shoulder. "Come on, sweetheart."

Emma does not respond, shows no sign of stirring, which promptly elicits panic within David. He pulls out his phone and calls for an ambulance. He explains what happened, how she looked unwell before and that she is so recently out of hospital. After reassurances that the ambulance will not be long, David hangs up the phone and calls the next important person.

He picks up almost immediately.

"Emma fainted, an ambulance is on its way." David says quickly, his gaze fixed on Emma's face in the hopes that she will wake up.

" _What happened to her?"_ Killian asks and David can hear his hurried footsteps on the deck of his ship as he runs off of it.

"She was looking pale before I left for Granny's so got her something to eat and a coca and when I came back, it was so clear that she was in pain but she is far too stubborn for her own good."

" _I'm closer to Regina than I am to you. I am going to meet you at the hospital as soon as I can."_

David nods to himself. "I know it is hard, but stay calm, Killian. She would not want you panicking."

"A _ye, mate. See you soon."_ Killian says, slightly breathless as he ends the call.

David puts his phone back in his pocket and strokes Emma's hair away from her face.

"It's going to be alright, sweetheart." he whispers, his voice breaking at the end. His stomach twists in knots in anxiety for her. "If only your mother was awake, Emma. She would be far more calm than me."

A small and sudden thunder of footsteps sound and David looks up a second later to see the ambulance crew running in. One paramedic kneels down beside David and places her hand beneath Emma's head and urges David to move. When he does, she places Emma's head on the floor and then grasps her wrist.

"Has anything happened since she went unconscious?" the paramedic asks.

David shakes his head. "She hasn't moved since she went unconscious."

"Her pulse is quite slow. Do you know if she has eaten anything?"

David shakes his head, angry tears welling in his eyes as he just wishes that his daughter, his baby girl, would wake up and be fine once again. He is consumed by his thoughts as they lift Emma's body onto the gurney but he quickly snaps out of them when they begin wheeling her away.

"I'm coming with you." he says, picking himself up and following them out of the station, locking the door behind him.

He runs up to the ambulance, climbs in and sits beside Emma as the doors are shut. The paramedic attaches different wires to Emma to help monitor her vitals on the short journey. Once a small clip has been added to her pointer finger on her right hand, David grabs it, frowning at the cold of her skin.

"She's cold." he comments to the paramedic who reaches up to a small compartment and extracts a blanket, draping it over Emma's prone body. "Thank you."

The paramedic continues to note down specific things and David keeps his gaze on Emma, inching forwards in his seat when he sees her eyelids flutter.

"Emma? Emma?"

Emma's eyes slowly open and confusion, mixed with fear, takes root.

"It's alright, sweetheart." David soothes, standing to lean over Emma. "Just stay calm."

Emma's face scrunches slightly. "I'm sorry, Dad."

David shakes his head. "No, no. You don't need to apologise; it's alright."

Emma's eyes become heavy and she drops unconscious again - much to the panic of David. The paramedic urges him back into his seat so she can better monitor her patient.

David sits, his grip lost on his daughter, and prays that she is alright.

She has to be.

...

Killian runs into the waiting room of the hospital, frustrated that he struggled to find Regina which delayed him getting there. Regina is on his heels as his frantic eyes search. They land on David and he immediately rushes over.

"What's happened? Where is she?" Killian asks as David meets him halfway.

"I'll take you to her and explain on the way; they have put her in the same room as before." David says, his hand on Killian's shoulder and guiding him out of the room.

"I'll follow you soon. I need to talk to Whale." Regina says, waving them forwards.

David nods to her and he walks with Killian to Emma's room.

"She's dehydrated and some of her levels are lacking as she hadn't been eating properly - both are reasons why she fainted according to Whale." David explains as they walk, finding their way down the familiar corridors of the hospital.

"Will she be alright?" Killian asks, his stomach churning with worry.

David squeezes Killian's shoulder as they move. "She will be. We just have to keep an eye on her."

Killian nods and sees that they are very close to Emma's room. He quickens his pace. He stops just outside of her door, checking whether she is awake or asleep before walking in and up to her side. He presses a kiss to her forehead and notices the drip on the opposite side, the hollow needle in her left arm.

"Hey, beautiful." he says, pressing another kiss to her skin. "How are you feeling?"

"I need a hug." Emma says, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

Killian perches on the edge of the bed, swiftly pulling his love into his arms and holding her tenderly. He feels her sigh into his neck. A moment later, she draws back. With a strong wince, Emma shifts more to her left and pats the now empty space.

Killian looks over to David who is turned away and on his phone after receiving a call. He turns back to look at Emma and knows that he cannot deny her anything. He toes off his boots and removes his jacket before pulling back the blankets and climbing onto the bed.

He lifts his left arm and Emma immediately turns on her side so her head rests on his shoulder. Her left arm drapes over his stomach and she is careful of the line running from the limb. Emma presses a kiss to Killian's neck and Killian leans his head against hers, his hand raising to tangle their fingers together.

David ends the call and turns around as Whale walks into the room, accompanied by Regina.

"How are you feeling, Emma? Has the pain meds kicked in?" Whale asks, picking up her chart from the end of the bed.

Killian and Regina look at each other in confusion, David having a slight hunch himself.

"Pain meds?" Regina asks.

Whale nods. "The wound on her stomach was knocked which has led to painful irritation. It should die down within a week but there will be discomfort for the next few days at least."

"The wound isn't worse, is it?" Killian asks.

"No, thankfully. Now, I have some instructions." Whale says, replacing her chart on the bed. "Emma is aware of these but you also need to be told to ensure that they are being followed."

He pauses and looks at everyone to ensure that they are listening.

"Emma must continue resting as much as possible to make sure that her body is healing. If not three meals a day then it needs to be snacking to make sure that she is keeping her strength up. We will give you a list of foods that are best to eat to make sure that your levels are balanced too." Whale says, aiming the latter sentence directly to Emma. "I would recommend that staying at home is best for you but if you go anywhere else, you should be accompanied at all times to make sure that episodes like this are prevented."

"We can do that." David says, looking at his daughter.

Killian presses a kiss to Emma's forehead. "You'll probably grow sick of me but I will be there to make sure that you're alright, Emma." he mumbles to her and she squeezes his fingers in her own.

"Henry will help us out too - he is worried about you, Emma." Regina says.

"I know." Emma mumbles, feeling guilty.

Whale nods, satisfied with the answers. "Okay, good. A nurse will be with you shortly."

"Thank you, Whale." Emma says.

The Doctor nods his head to Emma and the others before leaving the room. Emma huffs which immediately sparks conversation.

"Emma," David says, stepping forwards. "I know that you do not like it and I know you hate not doing anything but we will all be keeping an eye on you from now on."

"We just want to make sure that you are well and healing, love." Killian says, his voice majorly softer compared to David's.

Emma huffs again, opening her mouth to speak. But, she is beaten to it.

"Look, Emma, we know you don't like this. But, if you don't comply with the doctor's orders, we are not going to the Enchanted Forest."

Emma remains quiet then and Regina knows that her words have had the desired effect then.

One of the nurses walks in a few minutes later, tray in hand. She places a plate of buttered toast, a small plastic cup of orange juice and a bowl of fresh strawberries, apple slices and grapes down on the table which currently sits at the end of the bed.

"I need you to eat at least half of the toast and most of the fruit." the nurse says, tucking the tray beneath her arm. "You need the strength and the vitamins."

Emma simply nods in understanding before burrowing into Killian's body as the nurse leave the room.

David pushes the table closer to Emma so she doesn't have to strain herself to reach the food from her place. Yet, she does not move at all.

"You have to eat, love." Killian says, pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead then her temple.

Emma still does not move.

"Come on, sweetheart," David says, shooting a look to Regina to keep her silent. "the sooner you eat, the sooner you will feel better and can leave."

There is silence for a full minute, no one moving before Emma mercifully picks up the bowl of fruit. She brings it towards her, putting it on Killian's stomach. He releases her slightly so she can shift to sit up better but she doesn't.

"Don't breathe too much otherwise it will fall off of you." Emma lightly warns Killian.

He laughs slightly, his hand coming up to hold the bowl for her as she eats the fruit. A matter of minutes later, Emma's movements are lethargic and Killian places the bowl back onto the table.

Regina looks down at her watch.

"I should go and pick Henry up from school." she says, running her palms over the tops of her thighs, smoothing out non-existent creases. "I'll let him know what has happened and then bring him here."

"Would you take him for the next few nights or however long Emma is in here?" Killian asks, running his hand over Emma's forearm gently. "I now how desperate the lad is to be near her but the hospital is no place for him to stay."

Regina nods. "I'll let him know the plan on our way here. I won't be long."

David and Killian nod in Regina's direction as she leaves.

"Alright, love, let's get some of this-" Killian's words cut off when he looks down and sees that Emma has fallen asleep. Knowing that she has been having some difficulty sleeping recently, he decides against waking her up.

"Was she alright before she collapsed earlier?" he asks David, his voice quieter.

David sits. "She feels like we have been suffocating her but we all just want to protect her; especially since we have no idea where Gideon is."

"We can back off more if she needs us to but remain close by." Killian says, his hook running over her shoulder. "I've tried doing that at home as she is getting better."

"Is she more independent now?" David asks him, his eyes moving to his daughter.

"Aye, she only needs help now and then at the moment. She has bad moments where she has to accept even more help than she wants to. But, she is almost healed now, I would say." Killian looks at David and notices just how tired he looks. "Are you alright, mate? I won't lie to you - you don't look great."

A dry laugh comes from David. "Well, sleeping curses do that to you, I suppose. I'm not sure how Snow will be when I wake her up and she has to be told that our daughter is in hospital once again."

"It won't be like this forever." Killian assures, holding Emma tighter to him. "Soon, we will all be happy and together without all of this hanging over our heads."

David smiles slightly. "Yeah." He sighs as his gaze remains on Emma. "Soon."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - One Step Closer

**A/N: WOW! We have gone way over 1700 views - THANK YOU! Thank you for all of your reviews and follows. A big welcome to the new readers of the story and those who are following the story too!**

 **This is an early update and I intend to update again within the next few days as chapter 6 is about half-way through at the moment. I want to get as much as I can up before Season 6B starts in just over a week.**

 **Apologies for any typos!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma is more than overjoyed to be released from hospital two days following her sudden admittance. David is currently driving them back home in Emma's Bug, her and Killian in the back. The pirate squeezes Emma's hand before leaning forwards and whispering something to David as he drives. He receives a nod and answering whisper that is too quiet for Emma to pick out the words.

Emma frowns at her boyfriend as he leans back. "What is that about?" she questions.

Killian grins at her before pressing a kiss to her temple. "You'll see, my love."

It is a few minutes later when David turns her Bug off of Main Street when Emma realises Killian's intentions. The Bug stops close to the edge of the water. Killian gets out, mumbling something quickly to David as he does so and jogs around the back of the car to open the door for her.

He holds his hook down to her to take hold of, which she does with a grateful smile. He guides them to their wall after shutting the door behind them, leaving David sitting in the car.

"After you." he says, gesturing for her to sit down first. Emma does, groaning slightly at the pull of her wounds. "Are you alright, Swan?"

Emma nods, her breathing slightly heavy. "I'm alright. Come on, you." she says, patting the space beside her.

Killian immediately complies, sitting sideways so his right leg is on the ground, cradling her back as his left hangs over the side. His hook moves to rest against her thigh as his hand goes beneath her jacket to gently run over her spine; careful of the wound on her back.

Emma shifts slightly, her hands gripping the chilled metal of his hook and her head resting against his shoulder as they both look out at the horizon.

"Not that I am complaining." Emma mumbles after a minute, moving her head against his shoulder. "but why bring me here?"

Killian sighs and presses a kiss to Emma's hairline, his lips lingering.

"I know that you are struggling with a lot as you are healing, Emma." he starts, his hand continuing its soothing administrations. "I know that you get frustrated that you cannot yet do everything independently and have to ask for help. But, I want you to know that it is alright to feel like that. I am going to be here for you every step of the way; always."

Emma sniffles before raising her head from Killian's shoulder so she can look at him.

"Killian, I..."

Tears fall down her cheeks and Killian moves his hand from her back to cup her cheek, his thumb wiping away the wetness.

"You are healing and it takes time; it is hard." Killian continues, his gaze connecting with hers. "There will be times where you feel like you could explode and you have every right to feel that way. You can tell me when it is too much for you, you can yell at the top of your lungs at me. Healing is a long process that will take time and I am more than willing to help you through this, Emma. You aren't alone in this. It is you and me; together."

Emma smiles, her left hand raising to grasp his wrist whilst the other remains gripping his hook.

"You and me." she whispers back, gratitude consuming her features.

"Aye, sweetheart." he whispers back, equally soft, equally quiet.

Emma leans forwards, pressing a chaste kiss against Killian's lips, then his cheek and rests there; her head against his. Her pirate's hand cups the back of her head, fingers gently massaging her scalp as they sit there in silence.

A shiver momentarily overcomes Emma's body and Killian reluctantly withdraws from her.

"Come on, beautiful, let's get you home." he says, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "I shan't have you catching a chill."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Emma says which encourages a smirk to appear on her true love's lips.

 _'Oh, she is going to be just fine.'_

...

She is sitting on the couch, eyes on the screen of the newly installed television as it plays an episode of a random cooking show when Henry walks in, followed by Regina and Robin who pop in to say a quick hello. Emma greets them from her place and Killian turns from the stove where he is making dinner to chat with the Outlaw and the Queen before they dash off again.

Henry drops his bag onto the table, pulls off his shoes to rest just beneath one of the chairs and unzips his rucksack. He quickly removes one of his school books, a pad of paper and his pencil case. He passes Regina and Robin with a smile and moves to sit next to his mother, leaning against her good side.

"Hey, kid. How was school?" she asks him, her left hand reaching across her body to push back renegade strands of his hair.

"It was alright." he says, putting his socked feet up on the coffee table in front of them so his lap can also function as a table.

"How did that essay go in English today?"

A smile breaks out on Henry's face. "Full marks."

Emma grins at her son and pulls him closer to kiss her forehead. "I told you that you could do it, Henry. Just believe in yourself more."

Henry smiles and settles back, extracting a sheet of questions from his school book.

"Would you help me with my homework?" he asks, slightly sheepish.

Emma knows that he only asks for help when he feels his work is too hard for him and she is more than happy to assist.

"Of course. What is it?" she asks, turning the television off to focus on her son.

"We had physics today and looked at the stars and planets. For the questions, we have to work out positions and angles and stuff and it just confuses me."

Killian walks up to the back of the couch after closing the door behind Regina and Robin. He presses a kiss to the top of Emma's head and ruffles Henry's hair He then spots the questions on Henry's lap.

"Easy homework you have there, lad. All about the positioning on land or sea for the stars that guide your way."

Emma and Henry turn their heads to Killian in confusion and surprise. Emma's gaze softens when she sees her true love, tea towel thrown over his left shoulder - similar to how her father does when he is cooking. She is momentarily taken aback by how domestic her once fearsome pirate looks.

"How did you know that? I barely understood it in the lesson." Henry says.

"Pirate, lad." Killian reminds with a wink. "I spent centuries sailing with the stars as my only guide." He is silent for a lengthened moment before talking again. "I could help you out with this subject, if you would like?"

Henry's eyes light up and Emma smiles at her boys. "Really?"

"Of course, lad. I can even take you out on the Jolly soon for some practise of you doing it yourself." Killian says, smiling at the boy he likes to consider as his own.

"Thank you, Killian. Could we perhaps go over it tomorrow?"

"Aye, lad," Killian says, backing up after pressing another kiss to Emma's head. "just tell me when, my boy."

The pirate flashes another smile to the two in front of him before turning back around so he can move into the kitchen to continue preparing dinner for the three of them.

"Okay, kid. What else have you got?" Emma asks, leaning away from Henry slightly so he can put the sheet on the coffee table.

When he sits back, he lifts his school book to show her the subject.

"Maths." Henry says, annoyance already in his tone.

"Now, this is something that I can help with." Emma says, watching Henry find his page. "We can get this done quite quickly working together then you can get changed out of this uniform before that pirate of ours has dinner ready."

Henry smiles broadly before looking down at the book.

"Okay. Question one..."

...

Killian cannot help but feel worried about Emma as they sit on the couch together, Henry on the floor between them. He made sure to keep her portion of the pasta smaller than normal and she has consumed less than half of the food in the time that Killian and Henry had finished.

"Thanks, Killian." Henry says, standing and turning to take both of their empty plates to the kitchen. "That was absolutely delicious."

"I'm glad you thought so, lad. Thank you."

Henry smiles at the Captain before moving to the kitchen. Killian turns his gaze to Emma, momentarily dropping once again to her plate. He is quick to notice the slight tremor in her hands and panics, fearing that she is having her visions again. He notices that her expression is not vacant though, simply focused on something which partially eases his worries.

"You should try eating some more; you remember what Whale told you." Killian says, his voice soft.

Emma shakes her head, refusing. "I don't want to eat anything more. I feel too sick since I have been eating when I am really not hungry."

"You have only just come out of hospital, Emma. You should try eating some more. It will do you the world of good, love."

Emma angrily huffs, pushes her plate towards a slightly startled Killian and roughly throws the blanket off of her lap. She stands up, wincing as she does so quicker than is comfortable for her, and wastes no time moving to the stairs and walking up them.

Killian places Emma's plate down on the coffee table and stands to follow his love, wanting to apologise and comfort her as he realises he pushed her too much. He is, however, stopped by a certain teenager.

"Let me talk to her." Henry says with a small smile. "She might listen to me more at the moment."

Killian nods, squeezing Henry's shoulder. "Aye, lad. Just.. tell her that I am sorry?"

"I am sure she already knows that, Killian; she needs to blow off some steam, that is all. Just, keep her food warm and I will go up and talk to her."

Killian nods again and is sent a reassuring smile by Emma's son. Henry then walks upstairs and into the master bedroom at the end of the hall. He stops just inside the door when he sees his mother sitting in the large window seat, her glassy gaze fixed to the water and the dancing of the fading sunlight on the waves. He notices the slight glint of tear tracks that remain on her cheeks.

He moves forwards then and sits opposite Emma, looking out of the window himself before turning his head back to her a moment later.

"Are you alright, mum?" he asks, his voice quiet and filled with concern.

Emma takes a deep breath, slightly shaky on her release and looks at her son.

"I'm fed up of not feeling myself and being powerless to know where my almost killer is right now. I'm fed up of no longer feeling safe and feeling nothing but panic when I am on Main Street." she says and Henry simply listens; knowing that she needs to just unload. "I want to be in the Enchanted Forest where I am safer and I can protect myself. The memories from that Wish Realm, the ones of the life I should have had, are still here with me; won't leave me alone."

"What sort of memories?" Henry asks, genuinely interested.

"Ones that make me crave the real thing. I want to truly feel what it is like to ride my horse through endless fields. I want to attend balls that I get bored and tired during and feel the relief of crawling into bed after. I want to go on late night walks in the gardens and sit beside the lake where the moonlight reflects on the surface and swans glide along."

"You will get to do that, mum. I promise you." Henry says, leaning forwards and taking one of her hands in his. "But, you need to rest first. We all want you to heal."

Emma huffs, her gaze dropping to their hands. "Regina could heal me with a wave of her hand."

Henry squeezes her hand sympathetically. "She has already told you why she hasn't." he points out. "The sword was made completely of magic which prevents the wounds being healed by magic."

Emma tilts her head back against the slim window behind her, her eyes scanning her son.

"Why did you follow me and not just make Killian come up here to deal with me?"

Henry smiles, a grin slowly forming on his lips. "I thought you would listen to me more - especially since I am much cuter than Killian."

Emma laughs at his words, her hand slipping from Henry's to grip her side as flashes of pain appear. When their combined laugher subsides, Henry becomes serious once again.

"Why are you not eating very much, mum - or as much as you should be?"

Emma looks out of the window again, leaning further back into the plump cushions behind her.

"There is a lot of pain as the wounds continue to heal and eating only tends to make it worse. The pain also makes me feels sick which stops me feeling hungry and wanting to eat."

Henry nudges his socked foot against her fuzzy clad ones to grab her attention.

"Perhaps you could try eating something now? You have stronger painkillers now since you were released from the hospital this morning. That will help you. Perhaps some ginger beer may settle your stomach too?"

There is silence between them and Henry knows that he has gotten through to her when her shoulders slump.

"Alright, you win." she says.

Henry smiles and stands up, encouraging Emma to do the same. She does and then follows her son back downstairs.

"Killian, where did you put mum's food?" Henry asks as they walk into the kitchen. The pirate turns from his place at the sink where he is washing up.

"It is in the microwave box, lad."

Henry jovially rolls his eyes. "It is just a microwave."

Emma smiles at her boys and sits down at the table. Henry places her plate in front of her.

"Thank you, Henry." she mumbles and Henry smiles brightly at her.

"No problem, mum. Any time." he says then moves around the kitchen.

Emma eats more of her food, consuming more than half of what is there before feeling physically unable to eat any more. Henry places a small glass of water and two tablets down in front of her before mentioning having a movie night and going to chose the film.

After taking the painkillers, she moves over to the couch, resuming her previous position. Henry sits beside her once he has put the film on and leans into Emma's side. Killian sits on the floor, his head resting against her legs as the movie starts.

A smile remains on Emma's face for the rest of the night - something that seems long overdue.

...

The next morning, not long after breakfast has been consumed by the Swan-Jones family, Regina and Robin walk in to the house. Henry smiles at his mother and her thief before excusing himself to get ready for the day. As Emma walks over to the couch so she can talk to Regina, mug of cocoa in her hands, Killian presses an extremely gentle kiss to her cheek. Needing more than that, Emma pushes up on her toes and kisses him properly, savouring the warmth their mouth have as they push together.

"Go and catch up with Robin, babe. You could go out for a while if you wanted to, take Henry with you? Have some boy time and have fun instead of looking after me." Emma says, her gaze tender.

"Are you sure?" Killian asks, his hand raising to push a tendril of wayward hair behind her ear.

"I would not have offered if I didn't think so, Killian. Have some fun."

Killian smiles, kissing Emma's hairline. "I love you, sweetheart."

Emma grins up at him, never able to get over the giddiness she feels hearing those words. "I love you too."

They remain smiling at each other for a moment before separating; Killian going back into the kitchen to talk to Robin whilst Emma continues her short journey to the couch, sitting down beside Regina.

"How are you doing? Must be nice to be out of hospital." Regina asks, sitting sideways a bit more to better face her friend.

"being in my own bed is certainly amazing and I fee more comfortable here." Emma says, bringing her mug of cocoa to her chest, feeling the warmth seep into her skin. "I'm still in pain and I struggle with eating but Killian and Henry are helping me."

Regina smiles. "We all want what is best for you. You will be back to normal soon enough."

"How is it all going with you and Robin?" Emma asks and sees the dreamy look that crosses Regina's face.

"It is almost like he never left. He has all of his memories back now and is desperate to see Roland again. We went to see Robyn and Zelena yesterday after dropping Henry off and it was quite emotional. The only way I could reassure him was that when we go back to the Enchanted Forest, we can find the Merry Men easily."

Emma nods, glancing over at the two men and turning back to Regina. "I can understand that. But, I am so happy for you, Regina. You deserve your happy ending."

"It has been a long time in the making." Regina mumbles and Emma nods again, taking a sip from her mug of cocoa.

"Is there any chance that we could try opening the portal?" Emma asks after a moment.

Regina leans more into the couch cushions. "The magic required is very strong and you need to heal enough to wield such magic - it could seriously harm you."

Emma accepts Regina's words and has another sip of cocoa. "Have you managed to find the ingredients for the spell?"

Regina shakes her head, a sigh escaping her as she perches her head on her hand. "Almost. I know that I have them all but I can't find a few of them in my vault. Things are reappearing all over so I will find them soon."

"So this will be done in the Sorcerer's Mansion, right?" Emma asks.

"Yes. We will brew the ingredients together and that releases the magic into the air. Our magic binds it together and that creates the portal. It will slowly form over a week before opening."

"How long will it stay open?" Emma asks, shifting slightly.

"A week, two weeks, perhaps. As long as we fuel it, it will stay open."

Emma considers her next question before asking it. "If we want to open the portal back here later on, would we be able to?"

Regina smiles slightly before shrugging. "I'm not sure in all honesty."

Emma nods, drinking more of her cocoa before placing her half full mug on the coffee table.

"How long do you think it will be until I am healed?"

"Your magic is very weak at the moment and your body isn't much better. Give it at least another week or so and take it day-by-day from there."

"So, baby steps then?" Emma questions, an eyebrow raising slightly that characteristically screams _Killian._

Regina nods, smiling at her friend as she reaches out to clasp a hand in her own.

"Baby steps, Emma. You'll be back to normal in no time."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Just Within Reach

**A/N: As promised, another chapter! Thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter dearies! As always, I do love hearing your thoughts on the story. It really helps to know your opinion if this story is doing good.**

 **For those asking about the next one-shot in the _Soothing Gestures_ series; it is coming soon but I want to get as much of this story up as possible before the season premier in just over a week! The next one is planned, just needs to be written up so do not fear. **

**Keep Smiling!**

She waits another week before growing extremely impatient. Killian notices the huge change in her mood, the short manner of her answers, her inability to fully and truly focus on something and the overall agitation that she carries. He had offered to go to Granny's with Henry to pick something up for lunch, promising that they would not be long and to call him if there were any problems. Emma appreciated the gesture, allowing her time alone to breathe and reorder her thoughts.

That was a mere ten minutes ago and Emma is already impatiently shouldering her leather jacket and picking up her car keys; unable to stay in the house any longer. She picks up her phone and shoots off a text to Regina to meet her at the Sorcerer's Mansion; refusing to wait any longer. Not wishing to wait for a response, she leaves the house, walks down to her Bug and begins the journey.

On the way over, her magic fizzles at her fingertips, sparking in her palms. Emma gets out of her Bug the moment she arrives at the Mansion and sits on the front steps. She has not used her magic for a while now, saving every drop of power for the portal and her fears that it will not work is causing her to momentarily lose control.

"Shit!" she suddenly exclaims, her hand swiftly moving to the inside of her jacket to extract her phone. She quickly dials Killian's number and he almost immediately answers.

" _Hey, beautiful. Is everything alright?"_ Killian asks and she can hear the worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma says, running her free palm over her jean-clad thigh to remove the sweat building there. "I'm sorry that I did not warn you or tell you earlier but I'm not at home."

" _What do you mean, not at home? Where have you gone?"_ Killian asks and she can hear Henry's questioning in the background.

"I'm at the Sorcerer's Mansion - we are going to open the portal. I have messaged Regina to come here."

" _Emma, I thought that you were going to wait; you know if you aren't healed enough, this could seriously hurt you._ " Killian says, his tone now pleading for her to reconsider.

"I can't wait any longer, Killian." Emma says, her eyes fixed on the toes of her dirty knee high boots. "I need to go to the Enchanted Forest."

" _Why, love? I'm not sure that I completely understand why Storybrooke is so horrible."_

"It isn't. I just cannot see it as my home any more." Emma sighs, her eyes drifting shut. "I'm sorry that I haven't really talked about it with you."

" _Emma, sweetheart, it is alright. I just want, need, you to be safe."_

"That is why I need to do this. Henry knows my reasons and you know some of them. I'm sorry." Emma says.

" _You do not need to apologise, Emma. Just... come home. Come home safe to us; to me._ " Killian's voice is almost a whisper at the end.

"I will. I love you, Killian."

" _I love you too, Emma. With everything that I am."_

Emma smiles, opening her eyes again. "I know. Entertain Henry, could you? I know he doesn't have homework and I don't want him to worry even more."

" _It's alright, Swan. The lad and I can entertain each other."_

"Thank you. I will be home soon, I promise." she says, the word 'home' feeling strange in her mouth now and increasing the weight in her heart.

 _"I will hold you to that, Emma."_

"You better."

They exchange their goodbyes, Henry shouting his own before Killian disconnects. Emma drops her arm, staring at the blank screen of her pone before replacing it in her jacket.

She waits a few minutes, silent and listening to the breeze as it whistles through the surrounding trees, when Regina appears in a cloud of smoke, looking slightly dishevelled.

"Sorry, I hadn't anticipated this at all today." she says, running her right hand through her hair. "Are you sure that you are well enough to do this?"

Emma, unable to resist temptation, rolls her eyes at her friend as she stands up.

"Did you bring the stuff?" she asks, beginning to walk up the stairs.

"It is all in the ballroom and brewing. The magic needs to penetrate the air before we cast the spell." Regina says, falling in step beside Emma as she opens the front door and they enter.

They walk towards the ballroom, the hum of magic growing stronger as they approach. It envelops Emma, making her feel the power deep in her bones.

A pale orange smoke is steadily rising from within a small bubbling cauldron when the walk into the large space. Emma looks around the room, seeing the smoke spreading around before feeling Regina's gaze on her.

"What?" Emma asks, turning to Regina.

"Are you sure that you are ready for this?" the Queen questions. "If you are not, this will seriously hurt you."

"I know. I am ready." Emma says, crossing her arms and resting them beneath her breasts. "I've been resting constantly and have not used my magic to preserve it; I can do this."

Regina nods after a pause, accepting Emma's words. "Okay, the spell requires you to think of where you want to be. My magic is to simply strengthen yours so you must concentrate; focus on the Enchanted Forest."

Emma takes a deep breath, calming the strong thudding of her heart and faces the room. Together, Regina and Emma raise their hands and push their magic out. The Saviour begins to think of the Enchanted Forest, the memories she has, when her magic sputters and dies out.

"What the hell?" she mumbles, shaking her hands before readying herself again.

"Emma..."

"No, we do this." Emma says and tries again.

She closes her eyes and focuses once again but her hand violently shake and her magic ceases.

"Damn it!" she screams out, turning on her heel and walking out of the building.

Emma moves down the front steps towards her Bug and slams her hand down on the roof. Her breathing is deep but erratic, her frustration building into blind anger.

"Emma." Regina walks down the stairs, slowly approaching her friend. "It is alright."

"No!" Emma shouts, turning to face Regina with her eyes blazing. "No, it isn't alright! When I first came to Storybrooke and ran in to Jefferson, he told me about his conflicting realities in his head and I thought that he was crazy; and he was. But, he was right too - it is more than enough to drive you mad. Not only do I have my normal memories, but I also have memories of a life with Henry where I never gave him up, and the memories from being in the Storybook, _and_ the memories of the Wish Realm. That is more than enough to drive me mad."

Regina gazes at Emma sympathetically. "What you went through in the Wish Realm and then coming back here and everything else... I can appreciate that it is hard for you. But you are so strong and-"

"I'm not strong!" Emma exclaims, interrupting Regina. "If I was strong, my magic would have worked in there."

Regina steps forwards and places her hand on Emma's upper arm.

"You are overthinking this, Emma. Your magic failed because you haven't been using it recently and healing. It is tethered to your emotions - you know that - and it didn't work because you are scared about a lot of things." Emma looks at Regina, realising that she is hitting the nail on the head. "Remove that fear. Focus on the good, not the bad. I know that you can do this; it is time for you to believe that you can too."

Emma's gaze drops to the floor as she contemplates Regina's blunt and honest words.

' _Believe that you can...'_ Emma thinks. ' _I believe that I need to protect my family. That must be the same.'_

She looks back up at her friend. "What if I can't do this?" she asks, insecurities still gripping her; holding her back.

"You can." Regina says, taking a step back to move back up the stairs. "Come and try it once more, Emma."

Emma nods after some reluctance. "Alright."

They walk back into the Sorcerer's Mansion and to the ballroom. They resume their previous positions and Emma slowly raises her hands.

' _You can do this. You are Emma Swan.'_ she tells herself and allows her eyes to fall shut.

She focuses on the memories from the Wish Realm and the happiness of her life there. Her thoughts then drift to Killian, her true love; the intense love and devotion they share for each other, they way he holds her, kisses her and simply gazes at her.

Her legs begin to tremble, her body growing weak thanks to the large volume of potent magic she is using. But she holds on. She has to. She refuses to let go when she is so close.

Another minute passes and Emma's magic breaks off, causing her to fall to the floor with the force. She opens her eyes and fears that she has once again failed but when she looks up, there is a patch of air that ripples, showing its orange sheen as it does so.

"I did it." Emma says in disbelief, her erratic breathing making her sound more hoarse.

Regina kneels beside her and brings her into a hug. "You did it, Emma. Not much longer now."

Emma smiles as she catches her breath.

 _'Almost there.'_

...

She is driving home, feeling exhausted but relieved, when she receives a call on her mobile. When she pulls it out of her jacket, she sees the smiling face of her father greeting her.

"Hey Dad. Are you alright?"

" _Emma, I have some amazing news_!" David exclaims down the phone. He sounds breathless which makes Emma worry slightly despite his words.

"What is it?"

" _Emma, your mother is awake! I went to swap places with her and she woke up. Regina says that the Evil Queen has gone and the sleeping curse has worn off somehow."_

"Dad, that is amazing!" Emma says, making sure to drive carefully but increasing her speed.

 _"I know. We are currently on our way to your horse."_

"I'm on my way now, Dad. I need a hug from both of my parents."

" _Is everything alright, sweetheart?"_

"Never better, Dad. I will see you soon. I love you both."

 _"We love you too, sweetheart."_

Emma disconnects the call and drops her phone in her lap. A bright smile consumes her face at the news.

"Things are starting to become good once again..."

...

She rushes through her front door and sees Killian, Henry and her parents with Neal standing in the living room. The door slams behind her as she runs to her parents and brings them into a crushing hug; an arm around each of their shoulders, Neal being pushed against her chest.

"I love you both, so much." she mumbles into their shoulders, feeling her father's hand cupping the back of her head and her mother's hand on her back.

"We love you too, baby." Snow says.

"Very much." David finishes.

Baby Neal squeals and they withdraw from the hug, large smiles on their faces.

"We love you too, Squirt." Emma says, kissing her brother's head. She looks between her parents. "So, what happened exactly?"

Snow and David look at each other before their gazes fall back on their daughter.

"All we know is that when I went to switch places with your mother, I kisses her and when she woke up, I remained awake." David says, pressing a kiss to Snow's temple. "Anyway, how come you weren't here? Where did you go?"

Emma smiles, taking a slight step back. "At the Sorcerer's Mansion. You may want to start packing because in a week, our portal home will be open."

Everyone's eyes grow wide.

"You did it?" Snow asks, joy dancing in her eyes.

Emma nods, her smile widening. "I did. Regina told me to be careful over the next few days as I used very strong magic, but we are almost there."

Snow gives Emma a one-armed hug, kissing the side of her head and releases so David can do the same.

"Well done, mum." Henry says as Emma withdraws from her father's arms. She presses a kiss to his forehead and looks up at Killian.

"I promised you I would be back soon, didn't I." she says, smirking as she steps towards him.

Killian's arms wrap around her waist as he smiles, their foreheads coming together. Emma's hands move up to his chest, one hand resting over his steady heart and the other wrapping around the charms of his necklace.

"I knew you could do it, Swan." he mumbles, their breaths mingling. "I'm so proud of you."

Emma leans forwards and closes the small gap between their lips. When she draws back, their noses brush against each other.

"We need to tell everyone about this as soon as possible." Snow says, shifting Neal in her arms. "We should call a town meeting so everyone who wants to go back has time to sort everything out."

Emma tucks herself into Killian's side and faces her parents.

"If we get the work out quickly, the meeting can happen tomorrow morning." Snow points out.

"Perhaps you just need to alert Leroy of the plans and everyone will know in no time." Killian says and Emma breaths out a laugh, knowing his impatience with the dwarf.

David laughs too. "That's a good idea." he says. "Perhaps Snow and I can go and get everyone organised and then we could have dinner together this evening at Granny's?"

"I like the sound of that." Emma says.

"Should I invite Mum and Robin?" Henry asks and Emma reaches out a hand to squeeze his shoulder.

"Of course. You know that they are always welcome. You can invite Violet along as well, if you want." she says and Henry retreats to the kitchen to make the call to Regina and Violet, a blush on his cheeks.

"We had better get started." Snow says and Emma swiftly moves over to hug her. "We shall see you later at Granny's, baby. How does six sound?"

"Perfect." Emma says, soaking up her mother's warmth as much as she can with her brother between them.

As soon as Snow draws back, David moves in and sweeps his daughter in a tight hug; so tight, in fact, that she yelps.

"Sorry, sweetheart." he says and moves back, placing a kiss to her forehead. "See you later."

Snow and David say their goodbyes to Killian and wave to Henry as he is still on the phone. As soon as Killian shuts the door behind them, Emma rushes upstairs; much to the confusion of her boyfriend.

Emma goes straight to the large wardrobe in their bedroom and pushes away many articles of clothing to find what she is looking for. Her fingers grasp the white box and Emma pulls it out, moving from within the wardrobe to sit on the floor at the foot of the bed. She crosses her leg and rests her back against the frame.

With a deep breath, she removes the lid of the box and gazes down at her most prized and personal possessions. Her baby blanket it still with her mother so the box appears more empty.

"Doubloon for your thoughts, Swan?"

Emma looks up from her memories to see Killian leaning against the doorframe, a soft smile on his lips and a tender gaze in his eyes. She pats the space beside her on the floor in invitation. Slight surprise crosses Killian's face for a brief second before he moves forwards and sits on her right, their arms pressed together.

"Just thinking about when we go back to the Enchanted Forest." Emma says, looking into the box but not removing anything from within. "We are able to take stuff with us and the portal can stay open so we can get other things too, if we need to."

Killian lifts his hooked arm to drape around her shoulders. Immediately, her left hand raises to clasp his hook and her head falls to his shoulder.

"Do you plan to take this box with you?" Killian asks, his voice quiet.

"For a second, I thought that I wouldn't because it is all from my life here but..."

"But what, Emma?"

Emma takes a deep breath. "When I was in the Wish Realm and Regina restored my memories, I told her that the life I had in this world has made me who I am. I am good with that but I know that I also deserved to be with my family."

She turns her head to see multiple emotions within Killian's eyes, all directed at her. Her body shifts so she is on her knees beside him now, her right palm cupping his cheek as her left hand grips his necklace.

"My life here defines who I am but moving to the Enchanted Forest gives me the opportunity to live the life I have always wanted with those I love."

Killian leans forwards and presses a sweet kiss to her lips. Emma withdraws, her thumb running over the apple of his cheek.

"The things in that box remind me of who I am," Emma continues. "and despite the happiness of my life in the Wish Realm, that was not me. I like knowing that a rather dashing pirate fell in love with me despite my wounds."

Killian brings his hand to the back of Emma's head, bringing their foreheads together.

"I think you forgot a devilishly handsome in there, love."

His words cause laughter to bubble up in Emma's chest and a few giggles slip out.

"How silly of me." Emma says, running her nose along Killian's.

"So what else do you plan on taking with us on our adventure." Killian asks, a smile on his face.

Emma pulls back and looks around their bedroom. She sees the pictures that they have put up on the walls and on a few of the available surfaces. Her eyes stop on two of her favourite pictures. The first is a picture of her and Killian on deck of the Jolly Roger. Henry had taken the picture without their knowledge and she never fails to smile at the love they hold in their eyes for each other as they stand, wrapped in one another's embrace.

The second is of the pair of them and Henry. Out in the back garden, having a rare afternoon to relax and Emma wanted to take a picture because they were simply happy. She is sitting beside Killian who has a look of surprise and joy on his face as Henry had run up behind them and wrapped his arms around the pirate's shoulders from behind, a grin on his own face.

"The pictures." she mumbles, turning her head back to Killian. "Each and every picture we have is coming with us. We can print off the ones we have on our phones and put them into frames and albums that we can look at in the many happy years to come."

Killian brings his hand to her cheek. "The happiest for both of us."

Emma nods with a smile before closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together. Despite the underlying passion between them that has been slowly boiling, they keep their kiss sweet, lips moving gently against each other. When they break apart thanks to lack of air, Emma presses her face into her pirate's neck.

"I love you, Killian." she says.

Killian presses a kiss to her temple. "I love you too, sweetheart; very much so."

They remain silent for a little while before Emma shifts away, uncomfortable in her position.

"When do you want to print off those pictures then, my love?" Killian asks.

"If we get it all sorted out today, perhaps we could do it tomorrow after the meeting?"

Killian nods, raising his hand to clasp hers which still grips his necklace. He releases her hold and brings her hand up to kiss her knuckles. She smiles at him and places her gaze back on the box.

"Are you alright?" Killian asks.

Emma doesn't respond, instead changing her positon so she can put the lid back on her box and then stands up, picking up the box and placing it on the bed. Killian stands as well, placing his hand on her lower back.

"We should head downstairs; Henry is probably worried since I suddenly ran up here without an explanation." Emma says, her arms draping around Killian's neck - juxtaposing her words. His arm automatically come up around her waist.

"You didn't answer my question, you know." he says, gently swaying them to and fro. "Are you alright?"

Emma nods. "I am. I feel better than I did this morning. We are so close now."

"Aye, we are." Killian says, leaning down to press a kiss against the tip of her nose. "I am so proud of you."

Emma giggles. "You told me that earlier. I know that you're proud of me."

"There is no harm telling the woman I adore with all of my heart that I am proud of her." Killian says. "In fact, it is bad form not to say so."

Emma snorts at the enamoured pirate before her. "Well, I must also make sure you know how proud I am of you."

Killian quirks an eyebrow. "Why is that, love?"

"Because I am so proud of the man you are - inner darkness and all." Emma says.

The pirate smiles slightly, squeezing Emma gently in his arms before releasing her.

"Come on, love. We have much to do today." he says, tapping the end of her nose.

"Indeed we do." Emma says, leading them downstairs to start organising.

Organising to be ready for the life she should have had together with her family.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Almost a Problem

**A/N: Surprise! This week looks like another double update which is great for you and for me! I currently have 5 more chapters planned and I am debating whether to end it where I have it or not - I may add an epilogue and then stop - we shall see! I am writing Chapter 8 tomorrow morning so will be updating tomorrow evening as well :)**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews wonderful people! I appreciate your feedback, good and bad, so do leave a review if you can!**

 **Only 4 days for me until ONCE is back... YAASS *extreme celebratory dance***

 **Keep Smiling!**

Two days is all that is left until the town moves back to the Enchanted Forest - something that, quite surprisingly, everyone was entirely eager for.

Killian and Emma walk hand in hand out of the pharmacy where they have just printed off another load of pictures and bought a few more photo frames; all of which have seem poofed back to the house where they are headed before lunch. A sigh of contentment falls from Emma's mouth as she extracts her hand from Killian's grip and instead laces their arms together so her head can fall upon his leather-clad shoulder as they walk.

Her eyes dart around the street, spotting many people placing items in front of buildings; giving away what they will no longer need when they go back. Killian presses a gentle kiss to the side of her head which encourages a smile to appear on her lips.

"I'm glad that we did not take the Bug." Emma mumbles.

"Aye. This was a good idea - one last hurrah so to speak."

Emma snorts softly and her gaze softens when she spots the docks, the area where the Jolly Roger had been berthed now empty. To ease the transportation of the magnificent and beloved ship, Regina has shrunk it down with boxes of important magical items from her vaults and other places on board and put it in a bottle - ready to be released in the royal docks. Very similar to how the Bug will be shrunken down but it will remain in a glass orb so she does not have to part with it.

Her gaze then moves away, focusing on the various shops, some of which have completely closed down in preparation for the move whilst others remain open and freely give away stock that people may want.

However, the mood is ruined when a figure suddenly appears before them on Main Street.

Gideon.

"Get behind me, Emma." Killian says immediately, pushing her behind him and drawing his sword from his hip. "You are not hurting her again. You'll have to get through me."

Gideon rolls his eyes before waving his hand lazily in front of him. Killian falls hard onto the floor, the magic forcing him to lose consciousness.

"Killian!" Emma kneels down beside him, trying to rouse him unsuccessfully. "Come on, pirate."

"I must say that I am unsure of how you are alive at this moment in time," Gideon says and Emma looks up at him, her heart thudding in her chest. "but that will not stop me. I will take the greatest pleasure in killing you."

"What have I done to you? Why do you insist on killing me?" Emma asks, confused by his vicious intent.

"Saviours do nothing but stand in the way." Gideon says as if it is the most simple thing in the world. Well, to him, it is. "I will not have you in my, or my father's, way. Besides, you must pay for encouraging my mother to give me up; putting that _idea_ in her head."

"I would, could, never do that!" Emma argues. "I tried to make her change her mind but she wanted to protect you from your father. She gave you _your best chance."_

A sword suddenly appears in Gideon's hand and he takes a menacing step closer.

"We are leaving in two days." Emma continues, pushing back the wave of fear. "You could stay in Storybrooke and do whatever you like - I won't be here to stop you."

Gideon chuckles darkly and shakes his head. "That's not good enough. You deserve to die."

"Why?"

"Because you are _good_." He spits out the word like it leaves a bad taste in his mouth. "That is reason enough."

"What about your mother?" Emma shoots back immediately. "She is good - her heart is kind and she sees past people's flaws to who they truly are." She gestures to Killian, still unconscious. "Killian used to be a villain but changed and now he is good - I see that, as does everyone else."

Emma can see that Gideon is thrown over her words about his mother and she immediately takes the opportunity. Keeping hold of Killian's prone form, she quickly poofs them back to the house. She falls on her side, drained from the larger use of magic since her body is still healing.

"Mum?" Henry's voice sounds, accompanied by footsteps as he moves down the stairs. "Mum!"

Emma pushes herself up into a sitting position, her gaze drifting between her son and her pirate. Henry kneels down and checks over Killian before looking at her in concern.

"What happened, Mum?" he asks, his voice surprisingly steady despite his inner panic.

Emma is silent, taking deep and controlled breaths to push back the dizziness. Once it passes, mercifully quickly, she answers her son.

"Gideon appeared on Main Street." she says, keeping her right hand on Killian's arm as her left rubs over her son's back, soothing him before he panics more. "He knocked Killian out with magic as he tried to protect me but after I mentioned Belle, he froze for a second so I got us away."

Emma presses a kiss to the side of his head and receives a smile from him which assures her that he is alright. She then turns her attention to Killian who remains unconscious despite the fact he should have woken by now. Her right hand raises to cup his cheek, thumb scraping lightly against his scruff. Her left hand moves to his shoulder, shaking him.

"Come on, Killian." Emma says, her tone harbouring desperation.

"Is he alright?" Henry asks, growing concerned for his father figure.

"He should have woken up by now." Emma looks up at her son, seeing the fear in his eyes that is surely reflected in her own. "I need you to call Regina for me."

Henry nods, immediately grabbing his mobile from his back pocket and dialling his mother's number. As he talks to Regina, Emma reaches underneath Killian's neck and carefully lifts his head. She searches for any trace of blood or forming of lumps but finds none.

"She says she is on her way; just needs to tell Robin." Henry says. He places his hand on Emma's shoulder in comfort. "He's going to be alright, Mum."

The Saviour nods, wanting her son's words to be the truth but continuing to panic as her pirate continues to sleep. Purple smoke suddenly appears and Regina emerges, kneeling beside the three.

"What exactly happened?" Regina asks, checking Killian over herself.

"We were walking down Main Street and Gideon was suddenly there. Killian pushed me behind him and told Gideon that he would have to get through him to hurt me."

"How did Killian go unconscious?"

"Gideon waved his hand and then he was on the floor." Emma says. "Why isn't he waking up?!"

Regina waves her hands over Killian's body and frowns, detecting no magic.

"I'm not sure." Regina says honestly. "There is no spell on his body. What happened after he went down?"

"I asked Gideon why he wanted me dead and as soon as he said it is because I am good, I started to talk about Belle. He had a sword and was ready to strike but that threw him and I took my chance to escape."

Emma looks up at Regina who seems confused.

"I'm not sure why he is still out. It could be that Gideon's magic is slightly different thanks to his circumstances."

Emma looks back down at Killian before leaning over him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. She rests her head against his, breathing in his scent of the salty sea breeze that remains, lingering on his body, and something that just screams _Killian Jones_.

Her eyes drift shut as her head rests against his. "Killian, come back to me."

There continues to be no movement until a handful of drawn out seconds later when Killian shifts. Emma quickly pulls back as his eyes flutter open. He groans before his eyes grow as wide as saucers and he suddenly sits up.

"Did he hurt you?" he asks Emma, checking her over thoroughly, refusing to stop until he is satisfied. Once he is, her draws her in for a tight hug - holding her as tight as he can manage without hurting her. "Are you sure that you're alright?" is mumbled into her shoulder.

Emma turns her hand through the hair at the nape of his neck before tugging slightly so he looks at her.

"I'm fine, Killian; I promise." she whispers.

Killian drops his forehead against hers, breathing out a deep sigh of relief.

"Well, since the protection spell is still on the house, you are completely safe." Regina says, drawing attention to her. "The best thing to do is to remain calm and just continue packing everything. If you do plan on going out tomorrow or before we go through the portal, let me know. I could find something to protect you from Gideon."

Emma nods, standing up and assisting Killian to do the same. "Thank you, Regina. I'm sorry to bring you here so suddenly."

Regina waves her off. "I tod you that I am here to help you, Emma, and I meant that."

Emma smiles just as there is a knock at the door. Henry offers to go and walks up to the front door, opening it to be greeted by Belle. Emma notices her there and moves to stand beside her son.

"Belle, hi." she greets and Belle smiles, nodding her own. "Can I help you with something?"

Belle plays with her hands for a moment before answering.

"I wanted to apologise for Gideon." she says, smiling sheepishly. "Rumple told me what happened today - he has been meeting with Gideon in an attempt to work out what the Black Fairy did to him. They're going to stay here when everyone goes back in an attempt to work everything out."

"What about you?" Henry asks her.

"I told him that unless he did the right thing and tried making amends somehow with you, I will be going to the Enchanted Forest without him and not wanting anything to do with him. He is not the man I saw and spoke to in my dreams."

Emma feels Killian come up beside her, his hand warm on her back as he rubs up and down her spine.

"You could stay with us, if it comes to that." Killian says kindly. "We would be happy to help you."

Belle smiles gratefully, thanking them and makes her excuses to leave.

"I'm sorry too." Emma says as Belle is turning around to go.

The librarian spins back, a frown of confusion on her brow. "Why? You have nothing to apologise for."

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened and who Gideon has become. You deserve none of that and I wish that I could change it so you have the son you dreamt of. I'm also sorry for how I have acted around you since I was stabbed. I felt like I had to be cautious around everyone."

Belle smiles slightly again. "You don't have to apologise or explain yourself, Emma. I would do the same if our roles were reversed." she says, her eyes darting between the three who stand at the door. "I shall leave you to do what you need to, to be ready for the move. I will see you soon."

With a final slight smile and subtle nod, Belle leaves.

...

"Did you get everything sorted?" Emma asks as Henry walks into the living room which currently hold multitudes of photographs.

Henry sits down on the floor to Emma's right, Killian on her left as he places a picture in one of the frames. He has just finished packing up what he has of his in the house that he will take with him and will move it to Regina's tomorrow where is will be packing up his childhood bedroom.

"I did, yeah. It will be nice to decorate my new room with the stuff from both bedrooms." he answers, spying a pile of pictures that is topped with one of the two of them from when Emma first arrived in Storybrooke and the curse had been broken; simple moments that he misses.

Emma spots the smile he has on his lips and the pictures that are now decorating her son's lap. She reaches across Killian, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she does so, and grabs the item in her hand. She rights herself before placing the empty album on Henry's lap. He looks at his mother in confusion.

"This album is reserved for just the two of us." Emma explains, smiling softly at him. "I found quite a few of the two of us together at different times and have them here." She points to the pictures in his lap. "You can add any that you have and then I can create a replica so we both have one."

Henry smiles widely, taking the album in his hands. He pushes a kiss to Emma's cheek in thanks before beginning to organise the pictures. She turns to face Killian who is placing a picture into a simple varnished wooden frame. A smile claims her face when she glimpses which photo it is.

It was taken during one of the rare quiet periods in Storybrooke. They were in Granny's celebrating the owner's birthday and Snow had sneakily taken a picture of the pair of them as they took a moment blissfully unaware of anyone other than each other. Emma's arms were around Killian's waist, her arms snaking around his body beneath his jacket as his hooked arm lay around her shoulders. His hand had rested on her jaw, his thumb dragging over the apple of her cheek but in no way obscuring the way their eyes held such love and devotion for each other, soft smiles on their faces.

She presses another kiss to Killian's cheek which makes him face her.

"What was that for, love?" he asks, smiling at he and place the filled frame down beside him.

"I love you." she mumbles.

Killian's gaze impossibly softens. "I love you too."

The front door opens then and the three of them look up to see Snow and David walk in, Neal in his father's arms. Emma gets up from her place on the floor and moves to her parents, hugging each in turn.

"We had these printed on our way here." Snow says, handing Emma an envelope. She peeks inside and sees more pictures for them to have.

"Thanks, Mum." she says and quickly moves back to Killian to give him the envelope and drops a kiss to the top of his head. "I bought a few things so we can make something for dinner."

Snow smiles and nuzzles a kiss to David's cheek and moves into the kitchen after removing her shoes, followed closely by her daughter. David moves to the couch and sits with Neal on his lap, chewing on his fingers; saliva spreading over his top.

As Henry remains occupied with his album and organising the various pictures, Killian turns slightly to better face David and the little Prince.

"How are you progressing with packing up?" he asks David, his eyes drifting to Neal as he smiles at the pirate.

David sighs, gaze drifting to his wife and daughter who are preparing drinks and small nibbles for everyone together.

"We are almost done although Snow insists on boxing everything up in a specific way - folding this, wrapping that. We probably could have had it all done by now but Snow is stubborn and insists on doing it that way so I just leave her to it."

Killian laughs. "Probably safer, mate. Like mother, like daughter those two, for definite."

David smiles, a laugh escaping him. Both men's gazes move from their love to fall on Neal who insists on being the epicentre of attention, babbling unintelligible words loudly. Killian brings his hand up to Neal who quickly grasps it, the pirate's rings interesting him and his babbles die down slightly.

As the afternoon progresses into evening, the aroma of deliciously cooked food fills the house, alongside the laughter and discussion from all as they reminisce over the memories of the past few years. Emma smiles fondly at her father who chats companionably with both his grandson and her true love, watching as they laugh at terrible jokes and retellings of funny memories.

The smile falls ever so slightly as she realises that memories like these will not come along very often in the Enchanted Forest. However, the happiness recovers when she realises the potential to not only create more memories that are happy but to create ones that are _better_ ; ones she has always wanted.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Smells Like Home

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 8 as promised yesterday - and it is very short, but important for the story. To those who have sent me PMs, I have replied to those now!**

 **The two sneak peeks were released today - eek! I am now that even more pumped for the new episode this weekend. So, I hope you enjoy the mid-season premier folks! I know that I will!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

 _'It is finally here.'_ Emma thinks as she stands by the window in the master bedroom, gazing out at their magnificent view of the sea. She is walking through each room of the house to ensure that nothing will be left behind of the things that they are taking with them.

Her Bug had been shrunken down the night before by Regina and put into a glass orb which has been safely packed up in her box of possessions. A lot of their clothes have been packed up to take along so they remain comfortable as they adjust. With a final sweeping gaze of the room, Emma leaves and briefly ducks her hand into the other rooms before heading down the stairs and then out of the front door to where Killian is waiting.

She stops beside him, a few paces from the bottom of the front steps. Looking up at the house, she cannot help the few tears that sting her eyes.

Of course, Killian instantly notices.

"Emma? Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asks, his hand raising to cup her cheek tenderly.

"It's just..." she starts, shaking her head in an attempt to reduce her tears. "You picked this house for us and our future and I kind of feel like I am taking that from you. We could have been happy here and been a family. It is the first true home that we have both had."

"My home is wherever you are, be it in a house or a castle." Killian says, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He then wraps her up in a hug, her head going to his shoulder. "Today is a new beginning for all of us. We are going to be very happy in the Enchanted Forest, your true home, with your family around you; your parents, Henry-"

"You?" Emma asks, interrupting his train of thought. She pulls back, smirking up at Killian.

"Aye, my love, me. Always." he says, his voice soft and genuine.

Emma draws back from her partner's arms and glances back at the house. She briefly considers the array of memories that she has here; the good and the bad. Killian's hand grasping hers removes her from her trance and she looks to the boxes of their things, counting them to check once again that nothing has been forgotten.

"Ready?" she asks, her gaze moving back to Killian.

A smile and a nod. "Aye."

She squeezes his hand and within a blink of an eye, they are gone.

...

"Stay together." Emma reminds again as the people of Storybrooke slowly file through the now open portal.

Snow and David are already on the other side, helping people get organised after Regina had gone through to check where it had opened up: the courtyard of the Charmings' castle, back in its pre-curse state. Belle, having chosen to leave her son and husband behind, had gone through to help watch Neal whilst Snow and David are occupied. Robin had gone through with Zelena already, his daughter cradled to his chest.

Emma quickly kneels down and picks up one of the multiple teddy bears that a little girl had dropped and hands it back to her before she goes through. She siles shyly at the Saviour and follows her family into the portal.

Now, only Emma, Killian, Regina and Henry remain.

Emma hugs Henry tightly, telling him to go and quickly grabs her baby blanket, which was returned to her the previous day by her mother, from the top of an open box.

"I'll go through with you, Henry." Regina says, a slight wave of her hand making the last boxes levitate before they move through the portal. She looks at Emma. "See you on the other side."

Emma nods and watches them disappear. She takes a step forwards before halting, hesitating.

"Emma?"

She considers her mobile phone in the pocket of her leather jacket, how she is unwilling to part with it knowing full well that it is useless in the Enchanted Forest. She considers the clothes she is bringing with her because she refuses to sleep in a dress. Considers how there will be no more dropping in at Granny's for a grilled cheese and onion rings on her way to the station. How there will be no more New York, or Boston, or any other place that holds memories of her life in the Land Without Magic.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Killian asks, his eyes holding deep concern.

Emma nods, one hand running along his arm as her other clutches her blanket.

"I'm alright." she says, looking at the portal. "Could you go first?"

"Are you sure?" he questions and she smiles up at him, nodding her confirmation.

"I am. I just feel like I need to do this alone; if that's alright?"

"Emma, you do not need to ask." Killian says in earnest. He moves forwards and presses a kiss to her lips. When he draws back, he rests his forehead against hers. "I will be just on the other side."

Emma nods and watches as he walks through, shooting a glance behind him as he does so. Her gaze then drops to her baby blanket in her hands, the only thing from the life she should have had.

She brings her hands up towards her face and presses her nose into the blanket. She breathes it in, smelling slightly of the combined scent of her mother and father. No, wait!

It smells like home...

Emma takes a deep breath in, allowing the scent to fill her nose and ease any tension within her body. Her hands drop slightly so her baby blanket is held tight to her chest, close to her heart.

Allowing her eyes to fall shut, Emma Swan walks into the portal; towards the life she should have had the chance to lead...

And now she does.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Meant To Be

**A/N: WOW! 3300 views now guys - thank you! A BIG thank you also to those who have reviewed. Fanfiction isn't working properly so I am unable to respond to your reviews and will do so as soon as I can!**

 **What were your thoughts on the premier? Personally, I was on a bit of an emotional rollercoaster with OutlawQueen but Old Hook... oml... just WOW. I haven't laughed that hard in a little while! Seriously excited for the new episode in the next few days and I am getting more and more hyped for the musical episode too!**

 **Alright, I'm done now... Enjoy the chapter guys!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

When she opens her eyes, it is to Killian's extremely soft smile right before her. She looks him over, noticing that the kohl around his eyes is slightly thicker than a minute ago, and sees that he is in his pirate garb; something Emma will easily admit that she has missed. She looks back up to his eyes and is slightly taken aback by the volume and complexity of emotions she sees there.

"What?" she asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

Killian gestures with his eyes for her to look down and when she does, a smile immediately appears on her lips. It would be impossible for her to not instantly recognise the dress from their blast in the past. Her baby blanket remains against her chest as she looks down at the full and layered skirt. She can feel the lack of hair around her shoulders and she reaches up with a hand, feeling her hair in the simplistic bun and addition of tiara there too; tendrils of curled hair framing her face.

"You look beautiful." Killian says and Emma automatically blushes as if she is hearing the words for the first time.

"Thank you." she whispers back before looking over at her family.

She spots Regina first, standing in a blood red gown, similar to the one she wore in Camelot, and a braid thrown over her shoulder - the length of her hair increased slightly but not as much as the Evil Queen wore hers. Robin stands beside her, dressed in the clothes from the Wish Realm that he had donned for the journey, Robyn in his arms wrapped in her pink blanket and Zelena next to him dressed in a simple pale blue gown, her gaze soft as she looks at her daughter.

Emma's eyes drift over again and land on her parents. Her father is dressed regally as if attending a ball, reminding her of Killian's outfit at Midas' ball. Her mother's look shocks Emma slightly - in a good way. She is dressed in a gown of pure white and her hair once again long; tendrils of hair from the front pulled back to rest at the back of her head and daises woven into it.

Henry walks up to Emma and she has a moment to take in his outfit, very similar to her father's, before he brings her into a hug. She presses a kiss to the side of his head and releases her hold slightly so he can draw back.

"Welcome home, Mum." Henry says and Emma smiles widely.

"Thank you, Henry." she replies and squeezes her arms around her son before dropping them completely.

She turns ever so slightly to be face to face with Killian once again and immediately moves back to him. Her hand raises to his cheek, her left remaining firm to her chest to keep her blanket pressed there. Killian's arms go around her waist, holding her against him as their bodies reduce the space between them until their fronts are pressed together and their foreheads are connected.

They sway ever so slightly on the spot, soaking in each other's presence. Emma rubs her nose along his, breathing out a laugh as he steals a kiss from her, then another.

"Come on." Emma says, pulling back reluctantly a moment later. "We have a lot to do."

Killian nods and reaches down to entwine their fingers to stay connected as they walk over to Snow, David and Belle who is still holding Neal; taking comfort from the young boy.

"Everything is so different from how it was when we came here a few years ago." Snow says, looking up at the castle around them. "I did have a look inside too and everything is how it should have been - or, at least, how I pictured it. I almost went up to the nursery but didn't want to leave you all for too long."

Emma recalls how in the Wish Realm, her bedroom was the room beside the nursery - Henry having used the room himself as a babe. She also remembers the way as if it were the back of her hand.

With a wave of her hand, all of the belongings from the house in Storybrooke disappear and are sent to her room in the castle. Gripping Killian's hand tighter, Emma shoots a smile to her parents and Henry with Regina and pulls the pirate along behind her. Killian does not question her, instead following in curiosity. The Dwarfs are standing in front of the grand doors and open them with a flourished bow.

A low whistle comes from Killian as he takes in the size of the castle and continues being led by Emma, deeper into the belly of the grand walls. They move up a few flights of stairs and along a large corridor before they finally stop in front of a simple wooden door.

Emma increases her grip on her baby blanket and drops Killian's hand. He remains silent and watches as Emma opens the door. She walks inside slowly and he follow, continuing to be a reassuring and supportive presence.

"This would have been my nursery." Emma says quietly, stopping beside her cot and placing her hand on the edge. "In the Wish Realm, my mother would tell me of my fascination over the glass unicorns that always hung above me." A slight laugh escapes her. "Princess Emma never understood it until she saw her little baby Henry laying with wonder in his eyes as they moved in the wind."

Killian places his arm around Emma's shoulders and presses a kiss to the side of her head.

"It's alright, Swan." he says softly. "You never know. One day, you may see that wonder in babe's eyes again..."

Emma looks up at Killian, seeing the embarrassed flush on his cheeks and a hopeful glint in his eyes. She waits for the inevitable panic that is sure to set in and cause her to run; just as it always has...

But it doesn't.

"One day." she says back, her voice almost non-existent.

Killian leans down and presses a gentle kiss to her lips, keeping it light and as a promise for the future.

"So," Killian says, his gaze going around the room. "where is our new room?"

Emma smiles, taking Killian's hand again once he removes it from her shoulders. She glances at the glass unicorns, the ones she knows were in Storybrooke before now, and then turns to leave the room.

They walk all of seven paces from the nursery door to their bedroom door. She pushes on the wood and they walk straight in, causing them to trip over the boxes of their belongings and making them laugh. Emma clicks her fingers and the boxes move to the side of the large four-poster bed where they are out of the way for now; ready to be unpacked soon.

"Now that is a stunning view of the sea." Killian mumbles, awe in his tone.

Emma slowly walks to the balcony doors before opening them and stepping out. The sun makes the rippling surface of the sea glitter as if every droplet of water is a shiny, precious jewel.

"Who needs the docks of Storybrooke when you could just stay in our bedroom and have the horizon a mere step away; right in front of us." Emma says aloud, mainly to herself but a soft snort from Killian confirms that he heard her.

Coming up behind her, Killian's arms wrap around her waist gently, mindful of her still healing wounds, and his chin rests on her shoulder. Emma smiles as she feels his breath fanning over her skin. Her free hand moves to his arm to keep him against her and she relaxes back into its chest.

"Everything is so similar to the Wish Realm." Emma says. "I can't help but wonder if some of the magic from the portal helped to renovate the land, so to speak. The castle, the land, this room is all the same."

Killian presses a kiss to the side of her neck, upon her steady pulse, before dropping another just under her ear.

"Well, regardless of what this realm is similar to," Killian mumbles into her skin. "you are home and I have much planned to help you settle in."

"Do you now?" Emma questions, an easy grin forming. "Can I know the many things that you have planned to do?"

Killian chuckles into the crook of Emma's neck. "In good time, my love."

Emma pouts, leaning her head against his. "Tease."

"I can be more than that, Swan." he says, his voice full of promise; promises that she wishes the pair of them could fulfil right this second.

Emma groans and giggles when Killian presses his face fully into her neck, making them sway side to side suddenly. Her hand rises from his arm to his head, fingers threading through his hair in gentle strokes.

A knock at the door a few minutes later draws them from their content moment alone. They turn away from the view and to the door where Henry is walking in the room. Behind him Regina, Robin, Zelena with baby Robyn and her parents with her brother walk in.

"Wow, Mum." Henry says, looking around the room before his eyes stop on the view out of the window. He whistles, impressed and looks at Emma with a smile. "I can't wait to find a room of my own. This castle is incredible!"

Emma smiles at her son. She quickly presses a kiss to Killian's cheek and goes over to Henry, placing her hand on his shoulder. She then guides him out of the room and down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" he asks as they come to a stop in front of a large wooden door. Henry looks at Emma questioningly.

"Open it." she says simply.

Henry pushes the door open and walks in. His face lights up with a smile.

"This was your room in the Wish Realm." Emma says, watching as Henry scans the interior of the room. She can see plans already forming in his head.

"I love it!" Henry says, turning to face Emma and then noticing that everyone else has joined them as well. "Plenty of space to move around and put up plenty of book cases. Does the castle have a good library?"

Emma nods. "I can see you spending a lot of time in there for sure."

Henry laughs and moves into the room more, soaking it in. Emma turns around and frowns as Regina and her father, who is holding Neal, frown at the open door; or, more like out of it.

"What's wrong?" she asks Regina who turns back to face her.

The Queen moves forwards, making sure not to worry Henry. "Snow walked out and headed back down the corridor quite suddenly."

Emma frowns more, knowing that her mother never behaves in that way. As she moves past her father, she places a reassuring hand on his arm and David gives her a grateful nod of his head. She moves out into the corridor and sees her mother walking in the nursery.

She looks down at her baby blanket and feels a pang of the pain that her mother must be feeling. She follows Snow, stopping silently in the doorway. Her mother is standing in front of the crib, one of the dainty blue glass unicorns cupped in her palm. Both are silent until a heavy and stomach dropping sob is released.

"Oh, Mum." Emma breathes out and quickly moves forwards.

She brings Snow in for a strong embrace to which her mother accepts gratefully but pulls back after a matter of moments, rubbing her face.

"What's wrong, Mum?" Emma asks.

Snow sighs, eyes drifting back to the glass unicorns. "This is the life that I always wanted for you. To watch you sleeping peacefully in my arms or in this crib. To dress you in beautiful dresses. To teach you how to shoot. Soothe you through teething and rock or hold you back to sleep after a nightmare."

"I know how you feel, Mum." Emma says, pressing her blanket to her chest more. "Bit I suppose having so-called memories of such things is worse."

Snow reaches out to cup Emma's cheek. "It's okay, baby." she whispers.

Emma nods slightly. "You can have those memories with Neal now. Who knows what the future may hold."

Snow swipes her thumb over Emma's cheek. "Your father and I have decided to make a new nursery for Neal. This will always be yours and for if you decide in the future to expand your little family."

"Are you sure?"

Snow nods. "We are making a fresh start."

Emma smiles. "We're home now and should look to the future whilst embracing the past."

Her mother blinks in surprise. "You sound like me." she says, pride in her voice.

Emma shrugs. "I suppose that I have no need for my walls anymore - not now that I am with my family, friends and the man that I love."

Snow smiles widely, happy tears in the corner of her eyes. Emma smiles too, feeling happiness swelling in her chest. She once again looks down at her blanket, pulling it away from her body.

"You should have this, Mum." Emma says, her voice quiet as she holds out the blanket.

"No, baby," Snow says, pushing Emma's hands back gently. "I want you to keep it. It is the first thing I gave you and I will always cherish the sight of you wrapped in this blanket when I held you for the first time. Seeing you so grown up, so stunningly beautiful and still finding comfort in something like your baby blanket is more than enough for me."

Emma smiles and brings the fabric back to her chest. "I might have to give it to you for a few days every so often so it will still smell like you and Dad."

Snow smiles even wider, breathing out a laugh. "Of course, sweetheart." she says and looks around the room and then out into the corridor. "Come on. We have much to sort out."

Emma nods but doesn't move immediately. "Are you sure that you are alright?"

Snow grabs Emma's hand and begins to pull her out of the room. "I am and I promise you that from now there will be no more sorrow, only happiness for all of us."

Emma allows her mother to pull her out of the nursery and back to the others. She silently agrees to Snow's words, allowing their new beginning to start.

' _No more sorrow...'_

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - This Isn't Over

**A/N: Hello, hello! SURPRISE UPDATE! Thank you very much for your wonderful reviews and WELCOME to those who are new to the story as well! There is not much left of this story now - 2 more chapters after this one (Chapter 11 is already halfway written so will be ready by Friday!). I have considered doing a sequel for the story so do let me know if you want that over the last few chapters!**

 **Quick thoughts on the episode this week... OH MY CAPTAINSWAN SHIPPER HEART. I first need to just mention how HAPPY EMMA IS. The way she was giggling when Killian wanted to keep her away from the shed? I cried. Regardless of what any one may say, Killian certainly makes Emma happy and that is what I need for my small bean - she deserves it after everything. I thought it was so sweet how Killian went to Archie as well; as if it needs to be confirmed that he is truly who Emma deserves. Now, Captain Charming. Oh my life - I laughed so much with those two! Their bromance is LIFE! And David? The emotional rollercoaster he was on - I was right there with him. That ending though... Killy been bad! Oooo...**

 **Anyway, enough from me. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Keep Smiling!**

The sun beats down on them as they slowly circle each other on the grass. The brown riding trousers, feminine white billowing shirt and light red waistcoat that Emma wears allows her ease of movement as her sword rises ready to attack or defend against Killian's skilled manoeuvers. They are training gently, per Emma's request as they continue to settle down in the Enchanted Forest two days after arriving. David had joined with Neal and Henry ten minutes prior to watch them as Snow remains inside the castle, sorting out the members of staff so their home can be successfully run once again.

Regina had gone to her castle with Robin the previous day after helping some people back through the portal to Storybrooke to collect forgotten belongings and bringing the Jolly Roger back to its full splendour in the docks by the castle. She is organising any and all magical artefacts and bringing them over to the Charmings' castle where they will all be living together to truly put the past behind them. Zelena and baby Robyn have already been given a room in the castle, not too far from Regina and Robin's room so he can be near his daughter. Belle has also been given a room near to the grand library, the familiarity of books a comfort to her; especially with what she has gone through.

Emma roughly swipes the back of her hand over her forehead, breathing laboured as she is disarmed again.

"Come on, love." Killian encourages, picking up Emma's sword from the grass and handing it back to her. "Ready?"

Emma nods in reply, readying her stance. Within three movements, her sword is once again on the ground.

"This is useless!" Emma exclaims, moving to sit on the bench beside David. "I give up - it is no wonder that Gideon bloody stabbed me."

"Emma, you are good with a sword," David soothes, his left hand raising to squeeze her shoulder in reassurance. "and you are still healing so your strength is not as it usually is."

"It has been weeks since I was stabbed and even if I am not as strong as I should be, it should not be affecting what skills I have." Emma says, tilting her legs towards her father as Killian crouches on her left side, hand resting on her knee with his thumb swiping reassuringly.

"What about your Wish Realm memories?" David asks, shifting Neal in his lap. "What did you learn from your mother and me, fighting-wise?"

Emma shakes her head, a hand moving to clasp Killian's. "I learnt nothing from either of you because you didn't want me to fight at all as the Kingdom was at peace. I used to ask when I was young but you would distract me with pretty dresses, trips to other lands and other things and eventually I just stopped asking."

David frowns and hands Neal over to Henry who eagerly takes his uncle into his arms. He then stands up which makes Emma look up in confusion.

"Come on, sweetheart." he says, walking forwards and picking up Emma's sword from the ground.

Emma looks down at Killian. He nods encouragingly to her and she sighs. She stands up, wiping the slight sheen of sweat away from her forehead and walks up t David, taking her sword from him. David then runs through various movements slowly and in detail, teacher her his method of fighting. After twenty minutes or so, David asks to borrow Killian's sword and they put what she has learnt into practise.

They fight for less than minute when David finds himself on the grass, disarmed by a movement that he has never seen before. He looks up at his daughter in complete surprise. Emma shrugs before a few giggles escape her.

"The noble way may be good, Dad, but sometimes the pirate way to win a fight is good too." she says.

David rolls his eyes before standing up and pushing Killian back towards Emma with a mumbled, "Your turn."

Killian swaggers up to Emma, twirling his sword in his hand as he does so. Emma smirks at him, waiting until he is standing in front of her.

"I've always told you that you've got a bit of pirate in you." he says to her, a gently smile appearing. "I'm proud of you, Emma."

Emma grins at her boyfriend and readies her sword in invitation. "Think you can handle it?" she asks, popping the 't'.

"You know me, love," Killian says, his voice a playful purr. "I do love a challenge."

He raises his sword, taking a half step back. They begin to circle each other, observing the other's movements carefully. A handful of seconds later, Emma strikes and their duel begins. They balance between offensive and defensive manoeuvers until Emma is fed up playing defence. She starts attacking Killian, pushing all of her energy towards him. Killian keeps up with every strike, years and years of fighting allowing him to predict patterns in his opponent's movements. However, Emma's moves become less and less predictable and he struggles to keep up. Using a move that he had taught her out of the blue, Emma manages to disarm him and presses the blade of her sword to his throat. Both of them are breathing heavily, coming down from the high of their fight.

"Wow, Mum. That was amazing!" Henry shouts out as Emma drops her arm, removing the threat that the sword's edge poses.

Emma smiles up at Killian and witnesses the pride and love in his eyes; aimed purely at her. He leans down and captures her lips in his own, hook pressing against her waist. Her free hand moves to cup his cheek as they withdraw.

"I do believe that I won." Emma mumbles, a smile on her face. Killian breathes out a laugh.

"Aye. I believe that you did." he mumbles back, turning his head to the right and kissing her warm palm. He then nuzzles into her palm, eyes scanning her face. "How are you feeling?"

Emma smiles softly at the worry in his features now, knowing he was rather reluctant to let her train in fear that she would be harmed.

"I am a bit sore but it feels good to finally move around like this again." Emma admits.

Killian presses a kiss to her forehead and steers her back over to their family. David stands and gives her a brief hug. She turns to Henry and once Neal is back in his father's arms, he gives her a high-five.

"You have got to teach me to fight like that." he says with a grin.

Emma laughs. "You're going to have to talk to these two, kid." she says, gesturing to David and Killian. "They're the experts."

David and Killian smile at each other and agree to teach him whenever he wishes to. Neal then starts to fuss, whining at his father.

"I guess that makes it lunch time." Emma says, sliding her sword back into its scabbard at her hip. "Come on, boys. I'm starving."

...

Mid-afternoon finds Emma walking through the halls of the castles on her own, the sound of her boots echoing off of the stone walls. She has her leather jacket on, a small comfort as she tries to empty her mind. Her limbs ache after the training session earlier and her wounds burn slightly but she pays them no heed, knowing that the pain will dull soon enough. Killian had been concerned that she was going off alone when she was not feeling the best but knew that she needed the time to clear her head; which Emma had been grateful for.

However, despite walking around for nearly thirty minutes, Emma is struggling to clear her mind. Memories from the Wish Realm assault her and slow her walking pace. As she walks down this particular hallway, memories of her as a little girl running with her skirts tangling around her legs as her father chased her fills her minds eye. It then morphs into a memory of her chasing Henry as a toddler, giggling as he goes. Tears fill her eyes and a weight settles in her chest as she once again has memories of raising her son but never having the opportunity to do so.

Her mind clears momentarily and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she feels eye on her. She quickly turns around, ready for a fight if need be, and sees Grumpy and Doc trailing behind her. Emma sighs and steps towards them.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Guarding you, Princess." Grumpy says, a slight smile on his face. "We will be doing so until guards are back in place so we all know that you are safe."

Emma resists the temptation to roll her eyes, knowing how passionate the Dwarves are about protecting Snow White, her family and her Kingdom.

"I appreciate the concern but I just want to be alone right now." Emma says.

"What if something happens and we are not around?" Doc asks, nervousness in his tone as he looks between Grumpy and Emma.

"Nothing is going to happen." Emma says, slightly exasperated. She takes a step back. "So, please, can I be alone? I'm safe."

Grumpy and Doc look at each other, unsure of what to do. A few moments pass before they look back at Emma.

"Alright," Grumpy concedes. "but if we are concerned about anything, we will find others and we will come and find you."

Emma nods, accepting their ultimatum. "Okay. Thank you."

Grumpy nods his head and Doc smiles sheepishly before they turn around and walk back down the corridor. With a deep breath, Emma continues down the corridor until she reaches a set of stairs and moves down them.

The sight of the gardens before her as she walks off of the final step is a soothing one for Emma. She walks further out into the gardens, flowers in full bloom on either side of her. A memory comes to the surface from the Wish Realm where the Princess version of herself had created a small sanctuary within the garden that no one else knew about or had thankfully discovered.

Emma takes the path that guides her to the left and a minute later, she is surrounded by tall hedges. Glancing behind her and ensuring that no one is watching her, she places her hand into the hedge periodically until she feels only open space instead of branches. She takes another look around before moving quickly into the gap.

A smile appears on her lips as she takes in the familiar sight of the seat-swing with its small shelter on top to protect her should it rain whilst she hides away. Blankets lay across the beat and a box is where it had always been, filled with a few pillows and multiple lengths of parchment with a number of quills and a pot of ink where she would sketch or write nonsense.

She moves over and sits down on the seat, pulling her legs up beneath her so she is cross-legged. Emma grabs one of the blankets and drapes it over her lap. She reclines back and waves her hand to keep the swing moving gently.

Her eyes then drift shut as she listens to the world around her. There is a slight breeze that rustles the trees. Bird chirp from their perches around the gardens and bees buzz around the flowers. The peaceful sounds of nature help to soothe Emma's frazzled mind and she wonders if she should start trying yoga again as she can remember the relief she could feel from it as she unwound after a stressful day before being held and comforted in Killian's arms.

She suddenly feels a hand on her cheek and her eyes snap open. She relaxes and smiles when she sees that it is only Killian leaning above her.

"How did you get in here?" she asks him as he drops his hand. "Or that I was even out here?"

Killian shrugs. "I just got lucky, I suppose."

Emma's lie detector instantly goes off, alarm bells loudly ringing on the inside. She does not let her suspicions show as she stands up, now realising that there was a big difference in his touch too. She turns ever so slightly to replace the blanket on the seat and stop its swinging motions.

 _'This isn't my Killian.'_ she thinks, trying to calm her inner panic.

Within a blink of an eye, Emma poofs in her sword and turns around, pressing the tip of the sword into his chest. She then waves her hand and they are poofed to the training grounds.

"Who are you?" she asks, her voice firm. Her hand does not waver as her sword remains pressed against his skin.

"Love, what are you doing?" he asks, his eyebrow twitching upwards and an amused smirk tinting his mouth.

"Who are you?" Emma asks again, her anger growing as the man before her seems less and less like the man she loves.

"It's Hook, love. You know who I am." he says, stepping forwards. Emma refuses to move which makes the sword press harder into his skin, drawing blood now.

 _'He does not call himself Hook anymore.'_ she tells herself, further confirming her thoughts that this perhaps the man she thinks he is. _'He is always Killian.'_

"No, I don't know who you are." Emma says, shaking her head. She will not divulge her suspicions, wanting them to be confirmed for her instead.

The man in front of her clenches his jaw. With a wave of his hand, his body suddenly morphs into his true form.

Gideon.

"It is no matter to me which face I wear when I kill you." Gideon says, a sword appearing in his hand.

"Why will you not leave me alone?" Emma questions, not allowing her voice to hold any emotion.

"You _took_ my mother from me." Gideon says through gritted teeth. "For that, you are going to pay."

"It was your mother's choice to leave you behind. You are not the man, or the son, that she wanted you to be; especially not what she deserves." Emma says. "You _cannot_ place any blame on me for what _you_ have done!"

Gideon growls before suddenly lunging at Emma. She deflects his attack and reciprocates every move that he throws at her. Her entire body scrams at her, the aches from training earlier on escalating into utter pain.

After a minute, Emma spies a bright flash and then suddenly begins to feel lightheaded; the dizziness growing strongly with each passing second. The power in her limbs dissipates until there is nothing left and Emma can do nothing but fall harshly to the ground.

"Look at the mighty Saviour now." Gideon taunts, a vicious smile on his face as he looms above her. "Such fear in your eyes."

Emma breathes heavily, unable to catch her breath. "You can kill me. My fate as the Saviour is to die protecting those I love and I will gladly do so if it means they are safe."

Gideon laughs, shaking his head. "Oh dear. Yes, you are fated to die and you shall certainly do that. But, you are deluding yourself if you believe that this will save those you love. The moment you die, I am going straight for them. Perhaps I will start with that son of yours."

Emma tries to say something, anything, but large black spots cover her vision and her breathing is so laboured that she fears she will never be able to catch it. Tears fill her eyes and begin falling down her temples into her hair.

"It is quite poetic actually. You are finally where you feel you belong and will get to die here before you've had a chance to live." Gideon says, glee in his voice. He laughs again. "I am certainly going to enjoy this."

Emma tries to fight back, to conjure any spark of magic but it is a fruitless endeavour. She can barely see as he raises his sword up, his target clear as it hovers over her heart.

"Goodbye, Saviour." he says. "And good riddance."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Make A Choice

**A/N: Hello! This is the penultimate chapter for this story. However, if there is interest I will be doing a sequel! DO let me know! I will also be updating _Soothing Gestures_ once the final chapter has been posted!**

 **Thank you for your reviews, your follows and pressing that favourite button - it means A LOT!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

"Stop!" a voice shouts and Gideon immediately stills the sword's trajectory. Belle swiftly runs forwards and stops, standing beside Emma; sparing an extremely concerned glance down at her friend. "Drop the sword, Gideon, and let Emma go." she demands.

Gideon looks down at Emma, barely conscious thanks to his magical advantage before looking back up to his mother. He sees the anger in her face but it is her eyes that catches his attention. Her usually warm orbs are filled with such sadness and disappointment; all aimed at him. He looks back down at Emma, the tip of his sword digging strongly into his skin, the blood stark clear on the white of her shirt. Her eyes are now shut, breathing almost non-existent. It would be so easy for him to push down and pierce her heart - finally kill the Saviour.

But, the look in his mother's eyes makes him pause.

"Let. Emma. Go." Belle orders firmly.

There is an extremely tense silence where no one moves. Emma's breathing is slightly audible, coming out in gasps. Belle's heart thuds in her chest and she keeps her eyes on her son, imploring him to listen to her.

Gideon takes a step back, dropping his sword and withdrawing his magical hold on Emma. Belle grabs his arm and roughly pulls him away.

Emma suddenly takes a deep breath, the weight that has settled upon her now removed. Her vision barely clears when she opens her eyes and when she attempts to move, her limbs do not respond. A loud ringing in her ear threatens to consume her completely and is eve so slightly broken by the faint sound of hurried footsteps. She then only hears the ringing but feels his hand on her cheek before his extremely blurry face comes into view.

Killian gently cups Emma's cheek, talking to her and hoping for some form of response from her. A sob escapes from Emma then and Killian hushes her softly, leaning over her more to help her understand that she is safe now.

"Can you hear me, Emma?" he asks her, looking up for a second and seeing David running towards them. "Talk to me, sweetheart." He looks back down at her when David settles opposite him.

Another sob escapes Emma as her vision clears slightly. Her lungs burn as if acid coats her flesh and she tries speaking but only a small noise comes out.

"Easy, Emma." David says, stroking her arm soothingly.

"G-gide-" Emma pushes out and Killian strokes his hand over her head, pushing her hair back.

"He's being dealt with." he says and glances up at David. "Should we try to move her?"

David looks Emma over, seeing how pale his daughter is and the amount of blood on her shirt.

"We should try but go very slowly. She needs to be looked over." David says and Killian nods in response.

"Emma, darling, we are going to sit you up first." he says, his thumb stroking over the apple of her cheek. "We will move slowly and you can stop us at any point."

Killian's hand move to the back of her neck as David's go to her shoulders. Together, they slowly bring Emma up into a sitting position. She lets out another sob and swiftly drops her head to Killian's shoulder, the dizziness overwhelming. Her breathing becomes erratic again, uncontrollable in her current state. David strokes her back through her leather jacket and Killian keeps his hand on the back of her neck.

"Breathe, Emma." Killian says softly, his panic thinly veiled. "Breathe with me. In and out." Emma feels Killian's breathing against her and attunes her own to his after a few minutes. "That's it."

"Alright," David says, adjusting his hold on Emma so he is gripping her more securely. "lean against us and let us do the work. Is that okay?"

Emma grunts, not wanting to nod her head.

"We'll be gentle, Emma." Killian assures and adjusts his position.

The next few seconds are tense and then David and Killian work in unison to bring Emma to her feet. Her legs give out with her weight. Killian does not hesitate to wrap his arm around her waist and hold her up as her head lolls back onto his shoulder, eyes squeezing shut. David helps to support her from his side, his gaze moving over to Belle and Gideon's heated exchange.

"Why is everything so bloody blurry?" Emma asks, her voice so hoarse it barely sounds like her own. "I hate magic sometimes."

Killian breathes out a slight laugh at the comment, pressing a kiss to her head. He releases his hold on her waist to test her strength and tightens his arm partially as she wobbles precariously.

"You'll be fine soon, love." Killian says. "You just have to-"

"No!" Belle's suddenly booming voice interrupts them. "You cannot justify killing someone so I will love you!"

Gideon looks down, slight guilt in his features. "If I kill her-"

"Stop it, Gideon." Belle demands. "It was _my_ choice to give you your best chance because I feared that you would become... become this!" Gideon looks up sharply, surprise and pain in his eyes. "You may be my son, Gideon, but if you insist on murder and evil deeds despite the good I hope is in your heart, then I do not want you near me; or my friends."

"Mother..." Gideon tries but Belle steps backwards, shaking her head.

Emma pushes away from Killian and David, barely stable on her own. She weakly pushes them away when they move to stabilise her.

"Gideon." she calls out, moving - or more accurately, stumbling - towards him. She stops a few paces from her almost killer. Her voice is still extremely rough and she clears her throat in an attempt to clear it. "You have two choices. Go back through the portal and live in Storybrooke alone or you can stay in the Enchanted Forest. But, unless she wants you to, you stay away from Belle. And, if you come anywhere near me again, I will not hesitate to kill you; hero or not after everything you have done to me."

Emma sways violently on the spot, on the precipice of passing out. She can feel a sheen of sweat building up on her forehead as she struggles more and more with each passing second. Gideon considers his options, looking in his mother's direction.

"Fine," he says, gaze fixed on Belle. "I will stay. I will leave you alone."

All tension leaves Emma in that moment and Killian instantly runs forwards and holds her up. Her head falls back onto his shoulder and her legs almost give out; suddenly feeling as if her bones are made of jelly. Despite this, she turns around in Killian's arms and looks up at him, black spots covering her vision again.

"Emma?" he asks, his hand moving to cup her cheek. He notices how her skin is practically white now, sweat making her skin shine. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Emma doesn't reply, her legs wobbling with the slight pressure already applied. Her head begins lolling side to side and the focus in her eyes disappears.

"Emma, talk to me." Killian says, panicking when she doesn't respond at all. "Emma..."

Her eyes suddenly shut as all strength in her body evaporates. Killian grabs her as she faints; finally.

"Emma?!"

...

As she begins to stir, Emma recognises the fluffiness and highly comfortable nature of her bed. She feels the mattress dip strongly beside her and then a hand on her cheek - which she instantly recognises. She opens her eyes, pausing for a moment so they can focus; Killian's face transitioning from blurry to defined.

"Hey, handsome." Emma whispers, her throat scratchy.

"Hey, beautiful." Killian mumbles back. His thumb strokes her cheek tenderly as he gazes lovingly down at her. "How are you feeling?"

Pondering over an answer as she continues to wake, Emma looks over to the window on her left. Her eyes grow wise when she sees that night has fallen and that the room is lit by the array of candles and the roaring fire in the hearth. She looks back at Killian in confusion.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asks, hand raising to cover his on her cheek and the other moving to run over the same forearm.

"It's late but not quite the turn of the new day." Killian informs her. "When you fell unconscious, we brought you here and Regina arrived not long after. She said that you would wake around now so I made sure to stay awake. Gideon's magic severely drained you."

Emma picks up on the fear in his tone and she turns her head to press a kiss to his warm palm.

"Is it possible to get something from downstairs?" she asks after a moment. "I'm starving."

Killian smiles and nods. "Of course." He leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead before moving off of the bed.

Emma slowly pushes herself up into a sitting position, watching as Killian glides around the room. He returns as she is pushing back the covers to see that she has been changed into her flannel pyjama bottoms, red with small pirate ships on them, and her grey tank top.

"I thought that you would prefer to be in something more comfortable compared to your clothes from earlier." Killian says, passing Emma her favourite jumper; pale yellow in colour and thick to keep away the slight chill.

"Thank you." Emma says gratefully, taking the jumper from him. "Did you change me?"

"Aye." Killian says, scratching behind his ear as Emma quickly throws the jumper on. "Your mother offered but I said that I could manage."

Emma smiles up at Killian from her perch on the side of the bed. She snorts when she notices that Killian is wearing his pair of pyjama bottoms; navy blue with little white anchors on them. She puts her hands on his hips, beneath the hem of his white t-shirt, and pulls on the waistband of his bottoms to bring him closer to her; making him stop between her legs.

"What is it?" Killian asks, hand stroking her hair from her face.

Emma smiles. "I love you, Killian Jones."

"I love you too, Emma Swan; my Emma Swan."

Killian leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Emma's waiting lips before crouching down in front of her. He pulls her boots to her and then stands up to fetch his own. Emma leans over, groaning at the ache in her limbs - hell, her entire body. When she has slid her feet into her boots and straightens, she spots Killian over by the few boxes of clothing that they have.

"What's wrong?" she asks him, standing from the bed.

"I can't find one of my jumpers and I would like to keep my brace off." Killian says, raising his blunted arm to her.

Emma moves to him, cupping the blunted arm in her hands. Maintaining eye contact with Killian, she leans down and presses a quick succession of kisses upon his scars.

"You know that I don't care, Killian." she says softly. "I know that it is still hard for you to show these scars, this part of you, to someone - especially since you have only done so for me in the past few weeks."

"What if someone else sees?" Killian asks, his voice breaking ever so slightly. Emma presses his arm to rest between her breasts so he can feel her steady heartbeat against him.

"You said yourself that it is late. I doubt many people are awake right now." Emma points out.

She sees the hesitance in him, his jaw ticking periodically as he thinks. After a minute silence, Emma is about to tell him that he does not have to go out of their bedroom when he presses a kiss to her forehead.

"Come on, beautiful. We cannot let you go hungry." Killian says, grabbing one of her hands and pulling her out of the room.

...

The journey to the kitchens had taken them much longer than normal as they continuously discovered alcoves and one of them would find their back pressed against the chilled stone as the other kissed them senseless. When they finally arrived, Killian had told Emma to sit at the counter whilst he made her a treat and she agreed, intrigued what she would be receiving.

"Close your eyes, love." Killian says from his spot on the opposite side of the kitchen. Emma does as she is told and hears his footsteps as he approaches. Something is placed down in front of her and then Killian's hand is between her shoulder blades. "Alright, open."

Emma's eyes open, and a smile immediately forms at the sight before her. A hot cocoa in her favourite mug.

"Oh, Killian." she says, turning to face him and placing her left hand over his heart. "Thank you."

Killian smiles down at Emma. "You deserve it, sweetheart. Besides, considering the late hour, your stomach may benefit from this over some food."

Emma tilts her head forwards, resting her forehead against his collarbone as her arms move around his waist. Killian is slightly surprised at her actions and quickly reciprocates.

"What's this for?" he asks, pressing a kiss into her hair.

Emma exhales shakily into his skin, her arms tightening. Killian frowns slightly.

"I've been selfish." Emma starts. "I was so afraid that cheating fate would backlash and I would end up dying that I didn't think of you."

Killian pulls back so Emma has to look at him.

"Emma, you have had to deal with so much. Thinking about yourself is in no way selfish." Killian tells her. Emma shakes her head.

"I haven't once asked you have you've been feeling. You've had to see me in awful states and I know what that did to me so I can imagine what all of this has done to you." she mumbles.

Killian rests his forehead against Emma's, soaking in her warmth. "I'm eternally grateful that I have not experienced losing you, Emma. I do not deny that having you bleeding in my arms or having you barely responsive to me hurts and makes my stomach drop to my feet and my heart leap to my throat. But, having you here in my arms makes everything worth it." Killian takes a deep breath, his nose running along Emma's.

"Thinking you were going to die," he continues. "well, that does something to a man. It changes the way he thinks about things and about us. I refuse to waste a second of our time together - we have lost and gone through so much."

Emma smiles softly at Killian. "I agree. We start living in the here and now; together, where we belong."

Killian brings his hand up to cup her cheek. "Aye, love. Sounds like a plan."

He then presses his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, thumb running over her jaw as he withdraws.

"Now, drink that cocoa of yours." he says with a smile.

"Aye, aye, Captain."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12 - One Last Time

**A/N: Hello, hello! Thank you to all who responded to my author's note either via review or DM. By popular choice, I will be writing a few epilogues at the end of this story - perhaps 3, maybe 4 that I have had ideas for. These we be posted in a few week's time so I can get up one, possibly two, stories in my _Soothing Gestures_ series as I kind of abandoned that to get these chapters up!**

 **CAN WE PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT TO JUST GO... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! CAPTAINSWAN ARE ENGAGED! I'll admit, I am unhappy with the fact that their happy moment is clouded by Killian's guilt but for that one second where we got to see both of them ecstatic to be moving forwards in their relationship, it was just, eeeek! I cried...**

 **ALSO THAT SNEAK PEEK TODAY... HENRY SO SHIPS THEM! I did like seeing that Regina and Emma hug - should have happened a while ago as they're friends now!**

 **Anyway, enough from me. Enjoy the final chapter and I shouldn't be too long with the epilogues.**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Two days later finds Emma and Killian in talks with her parents, Regina, Belle, Granny and the Dwarves in the grand library. The large table has been moved and the various couches and chairs from within the large space have been moved so they can all sit close together. Neal is asleep against Snow's chest, cuddled up against her with his head resting upon her breasts. Henry has gone with Robin a few hours earlier in search of the Merry Men so the elder of the two could see his son once again.

The large group have convened together to discuss the portal to Storybrooke. It can only remain open for a few days more - shorter than the anticipated amount of time.

"We don't want to risk any damage to this realm." Regina says, leaning back in her chair beside Snow's. "So, we need to make sure that everyone has collected what they want before we close it which I suggest we do soon. Perhaps in two days?"

"How can we spread the word?" David asks, his hand rubbing over Neal's back as he shifts slightly.

Killian raises an eyebrow, pointing his hook to the Dwarves behind the Charmings. "Considering how good Grumpy had been in Storybrooke, perhaps the job should fall to him."

Emma laughs quietly as Killian replaces his hook on her leg where she grabs it once again. She watches as Grumpy stands up straighter, pride growing in his chest as his smile widens.

"I would be honoured with the task; as would my brothers." Grumpy says and the other Dwarves quickly nod, agreeing with their brother's words.

"Well, that is sorted then." Regina says. "I do want to just double check my vault for anything I may have missed."

"I would like to fetch some more comfortable sleeping attire as we have the opportunity." Killian says, turning his head to look at Emma.

She nods, smiling at Killian before facing everyone else from her place on the small couch in the corner; intimate for her and her True Love.

"We can go today as we haven't planned anything and there won't be a long line of people going through." Emma suggests.

"I'm up for the journey, if you are, Swan." Killian says.

"You two go today whilst you still can." Snow says, swaying slightly as Neal begins to stir against her. "If any of us realise we want anything then there is still tomorrow."

Emma smiles at her mother, eyes momentarily drifting to her baby brother as he adorably yawns, his mouth forming a rosebud afterwards as his lips pucker. Killian shifts beside her, moving to stand. He offers his hook down to her and she grabs it, allowing him to pull her up.

"We shouldn't be too long." Emma says before sending a wave to everyone gathered and following Killian out of the room.

...

"Is it just stuff to sleep in that you want to get from Storybrooke because we can get more." Emma says as she pulls on her boots on top of her jeans.

They are changing back into the clothes they wore on the day they first travelled through the portal for their last hurrah in Storybrooke. Emma has her trademark red leather jacket on with a dark green shirt on underneath. Killian has opted to wear a clean white t-shirt over one of his button down shirts. His waistcoat is currently unbuttoned as he slips his boots onto his socked feet and tugs on his jacket simultaneously.

"I don't mind, Swan." Killian says, straightening up and moving towards the bed. Emma meets him halfway. His fingers raise to twirl around loose strands that frame her face. "We shall see what happens."

Emma smiles up at him and her hands move to his waistcoat. Her nimble fingers deftly slide the multiple buttons into their moorings. When the task is complete a minute later, Emma's hands slide up Killian's front until they rest on his shoulders.

"Sword or no sword?" she asks him, already anticipating his answer.

"Sword." Killian says, smiling softly at his love. "I don't want to risk anything happening to you."

Emma nods and with a quick snap of her fingers, his sword belt is around his waist, his sword a steady weight against his hip.

"There. You ready to go?" she asks.

Killian presses a kiss to Emma's forehead. "Whenever you are."

...

"Three... four... five." Emma counts under her breath as she organises the different pairs of thinner tracksuit bottoms into the large rucksack she has conjured.

Her gaze drifts over to Killian who is browsing the leftover t-shirts on the racks. She can see the tension that had been there earlier on has thankfully disappeared - that tension appearing when they had passed Gold's shop and found it to be completely empty. Emma had suggested that he must have moved to the Enchanted Forest at some point but it simply put Killian on edge in fear that he would appear, son in tow, and attack. But a wave of relief runs over Emma when she sees how relaxed he is once again.

"Has Henry got enough when it comes to clothing?" Killian asks from the other side of the shop.

"I believe so but if you find something for him, he won't mind extra clothes." Emma replies and then focuses on packing the bag a bit better to be able to fit more inside.

Killian comes up behind her, placing a variety of shirts down in different sizes and colours.

"I found a few for Henry and some for me too." he explains, passing along the items on the counter. "I also found these thicker shirts for you as I know that you can get colder than you let on."

Emma looks up at Killian, surprise on her features. "Thank you, Killian. You didn't have to though. I have you around to keep me warm at night; or all day, if required."

Killian laughs warmly, pushing over the last few shirts and Emma packs them into the rucksack. "Indeed you do, my darling."

"Is there anything else that you wanted to take back?" Emma asks him, tilting her head in his direction.

"I believe I have everything that I require, love." he says, hand rubbing between her shoulder blades. "What about you?"

Emma exhales heavier than she intends to. "I don't need anything else."

"Are you alright?" Killian asks, concerned.

Emma ties off the small cords to close the top of the rucksack before pulling down the top flap and fastening the small buckle there.

"I'm okay. Care to take one last walk?" she asks, turning her head fully to him, body following.

Killian smiles and presses a kiss to her lips.

"Definitely."

...

They walk leisurely down Main Street, soaking in the town one last time before returning to the Enchanted Forest. Killian has his hooked arm wrapped Emma's shoulders and her is wrapped around his waist, beneath the rucksack he insisted that he be the one to wear.

Emma's gaze is ahead of them and the moment she spots Granny's, her eyes light up and she takes off at a sudden run.

"Emma?!" Killian shouts after her, swiftly following.

Emma continues running until she is standing in the now empty courtyard in front of Granny's. She turns around with a smile on her face despite the panic written over Killian's as he stops before her.

"Where am I standing?" Emma asks him.

Killian looks at her in confusion, panic still present. "In front of Granny's?" he says hesitantly.

Emma rolls her eyes at his answer. "Specifically, where am I standing?" she asks. "Where you told me something that kind of blew me away."

Killian thinks for a few seconds before realisation spreads across his features. He moves closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist so their chests are pressed together.

"The moment I told you that I had given up my home so you could find yours." he says, dropping his forehead to hers. "Little did I know back then that I had given away the past to have the opportunity of a future; to find my true home, with you."

Emma pulls back, a bright smile on her lips and eyes glassy with unshed tears. Killian smiles too, arms tightening slightly around her waist. He presses a kiss to her forehead before planting another on her cheek. Her arms push out so Killian's arm fall away. Her hands then grabs his and she tugs, forcing him to follow.

They stop just beneath the archway at the entrance of the courtyard. Emma's smile brightens even further.

"What about here?" she asks him.

Killian gives no verbal answer, instead choosing to surge forwards. Their lips crash together as Killian's arms once again go around her waist, lifting her up off of the floor. Their mouths open to one another, tongues stroking, sliding, circling. Their passion is high but their intensity remains on a softer level. Emma's hands thread through the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling gently to angle their heads better. Slowly, their lips begin to linger for longer, the kiss ceasing gradually.

The pirate places his princess back onto her booted feet as their lips separate and their foreheads gravitate together. They catch their breath and allow their hearts to return to their regular rhythms.

"I love you too." Killian whispers a minute later.

Emma nuzzles her nose against Killian's, releasing a sigh. Her left hand remains on the back of his head as her right cups his jaw. Killian's hand moves up Emma's spine.

"What is it?" Killian asks her, his ability to read her like an open book very helpful in this moment.

Emma's eyes remain fixed to his. "It's just... we have so many memories here - good and bad. It is kind of hard to let those go."

Killian smiles sympathetically before pressing a tender kiss to Emma's forehead, his lips lingering there as he breathes her in. Another sigh from Emma makes Killian draw back.

"Come on, love." he says, gesturing with his hook towards the deserted street.

Emma nods, hands dropping to her sides as she steps out onto the pavement. Her arm loops with Killian's and they continue to walk. They do so in a comfortable silence between them, their eyes darting to different areas of Main Street that was once so alive with Storybrooke's residents.

Killian's eyes had dropped to his feet for a moment when Emma suddenly stops walking. He looks up to her and sees her gaze fixed in front of her, her throat bobbing slowly as she swallows past the lump that had formed there. The faraway look in her eyes is one that she recognises when Emma is thinking.

"Why don't you take us to the portal? We should probably start heading back, Swan." he says, his voice quiet so he does not risk startling her.

Emma nods after a minute, the words having only just reached her. Within the blink of an eye, Emma poofs them off of Main Street. However, it is not the sight of the portal in the Sorcerer's Mansion that greets them...

It is the sight of the entirety of Storybrooke before them on their place on top of one of the surrounding hills.

"Wow." Killian whispers under his breath, eyes taking in this angle of Storybrooke that he has never seen before.

Emma swallows hard when she considers the last time she had been up on this point. She had been debating on whether to tell her family about the visions that once plagued her. The time before that had been after the Snow Queen's words that hit her so hard, impacting her heart harshly. Both times involved her feeling worthless - worthless of her family, of love, of _everything_ because she couldn't let anyone in.

Both times saw Emma Swan in a rare vulnerable state; her feelings so clearly displayed - sadness, despair, guilt, anger all flooding from her.

Killian draws his eyes from the town and places his gaze on Emma. His brows knit in concern when he sees the pained sadness in her jade green orbs.

"Emma, sweetheart?" he questions softly, not wishing to panic her out of her stupor. She doesn't respond and he carefully places his hook on the base of her spine. "Emma?"

She takes a deep breath, shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts. Her head turns to him, a slight - a partially guilty - smile on her face.

"I'm here." she reassures, turning so her hands press against his chest.

Killian's arms move easily around her waist.

"Are you alright, Swan?" he asks.

"Yeah." she says simply, refusing to elaborate on her answer.

Killian can sense that the sadness he had seen mere moments ago is still there but allows her the time she feels that she needs before eventually opening up. His hand raises to cup her cheek in his palm. She nuzzles further into his hand, eyes closing briefly.

"I love you." she whispers then, eyes opening as she looks up at him.

Killian smiles. "I love you too, Emma."

Emma leans forwards, brushing her lips over his before resting her left temple against his cheek. Grey smoke swirls around them then and they appear just outside of the Sorcerer's Mansion.

Killian plants a kiss to the shell of her ear, blowing over the sensitive flesh to make her squirm. Even an unrestrained giggle is released - music to his ears. She draws back then, hands dropping to grip his hand and hook.

"Strange to think that this is almost certainly the last time we will be here." Emma comments, gaze drifting to the open door of the Sorcerer's Mansion.

Killian hums in agreement, pressing another kiss to her head with a quiet, "Come on, love." They slowly walk into the house, the slowly depleting carpets covered in a dusting of fallen leaves. The magic that fizzles outwards from the portal prickles at Emma's skin, encouraging her magic to react to it; to _play_. But the Saviour resists.

She stops a few paces from the portal, eyes moving to look at each patch, each small glimmer of magic.

"Are you sure that you're alright, Emma?" Killian asks her once again.

Emma is silent, a pregnant pause taking over. Slowly, her head turns to look at him. A smile is on her lips.

"I'm fine." she promises confidently. "I'm going home."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	13. Epilogue 1 - Be My Wife

**A/N: Here it is - the first epilogue for this story! For now, I have 4 different epilogues and I think that I will stick with those.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews, for following this story and pressing that favourite button. I love you all!**

 **If you haven't already checked her out, go and visit** presstheemmabutton **on here now as she has moved from Wattpad to our little family! Plus, she has her first story up on here and it is brilliant - as is she! If you haven't already, go and give her some love!**

 **Oh my the new episode... I was losing a bit of hope but Queen Jane pulled through! Killy would never abandon you Emma! Next week though... I know that Emma is going to end up helping Gideon... she will do anything to get Killian back, as would he to get back to her!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

"Do you need any assistance, lad, or are you alright?" Killian asks, watching Henry move around on deck of the Jolly Roger.

Killian had asked Henry if he would go sailing with him the previous evening and immediately agreed, looking forwards to going out on the ship and into the open water. It is something that Henry tries to do at least once a week in the past few months since the portal to Storybrooke had been closed. However, today, there is a reason behind Killian asking for Henry's company. Not just because Emma is busy with Regina, forming a new version of Regina's vault in the castle with _essence of evil_ removed, but because he has something very important to ask the teenager; something that could, and would, change their lives even more.

"I'm good, I think." Henry calls out as he now stands behind the wheel now, guiding them carefully away from the docks and further into the water.

Killian watches Henry's movements as he treats the Jolly with respect, as if it was his own ship. He cannot help but see so much of Emma in her boy but also elements of his own personality. Henry's love of the water has considerably grown, as has his thirst of adventure which Killian knows all too well after hundreds of years proudly walking the deck.

The memories of the various times that he has gone sailing with Emma and Henry since being in the Enchanted Forest - including the few trips where they have spent a few days out on the sea to get away from the mayhem at the castle - bring a smile to his face but a tremor of anxiety to his hand.

"Killian?"

Henry's voice breaks through his thoughts and he realises that his gaze had drifted to the waves before them. He snaps out of his stupor and smiles, slightly sheepishly, at Henry.

"Sorry, lad. What was that?" he asks.

"I asked if we could eat lunch out on deck." Henry says, tilting the wheel two notches to port to keep them on course.

"Of course we can. Shall I fetch the food from the galley for us then?"

Henry nods with a smile. "Do you want any help with it?"

Killian shakes his head. "It's alright, lad. You just make sure we stay on course and not drift too far out."

Henry nods again and Killian makes his way below deck, going down the ladder into his quarters and slowly walks through the small corridors to the galley.

When he arrives in the room, Killian moves to the back of the galley where the basket of food he had placed there earlier sits on the counter. He removes the lid, double checking that all of the food is there before picking it up and turning to walk back out into the corridors. Killian stops inside his room, not going back up on deck just yet, and places the basket down on the surface of his large desk.

A sigh escapes from him as his hand moves to the small drawer on the top right hand side of his desk. His fingers grip the small box that has been pushed to the back for safe keeping and he brings it forwards. Using his hook, he flips open the lid.

His nerves build as he looks at the ring he designed a week after Gideon's initial attack - when Emma was stabbed - and could not bear the thought of losing her. The band itself has been forged from a gold coin that Killian had taken on top of the beanstalk; their first adventure together. Inside, he asked to have something engraved so Emma will be reminded that he will always find her; _to the end of the world, or time._ The modest, but still impressive, diamond catches the light that filters through the windows and an image immediately comes to mind.

Killian pictures the ring glinting as it sits proudly on Emma's finger after she has accepted his proposal. The happiness on her face melts his heart and he cannot wait to see that in reality. A smile forms as he closes the lid of the small box and places a kiss on top of it, lingering for a moment.

The sound of the anchor dropping encourages Killian to pocket the box in his coat. Footsteps on deck sound before Henry's head pokes down the hatch.

"Are you alright, Killian? It's been quite a while since you came below." Henry says, concern on his features.

"Sorry, my boy. I must have lost track of the time." Killian says, nudging the drawer closed with his hip and grabbing the basket of food in his hand.

He climbs up the ladder and hands over the basket to Henry when he is up on deck. Killian moves around his beloved ship, ensuring that everything is in order so they can relax without worry. Satisfied, accompanied by a mixture of pride and feeling impressed swelling in his chest at how Henry has sorted everything, Killian returns to Henry who is now sitting down on deck.

He moves to sit beside him, gratefully accepting the plate of food that Henry has fixed for him.

They eat in a comfortable silence, Killian's mind constantly drifting to his thoughts of Emma and the future they could build together. Henry notices the faraway look in the pirate's eyes and becomes concerned. More so when he talks about completely random and ludicrous things - colouring the Jolly's sails bright pink, for example - and Killian simply nods along.

"Killian... Killian!" Henry's voice grows in volume which captures Killian's attention once again. "What is going on?"

Killian shifts slightly. "What makes you think something is amiss?"

Henry places his empty plate back into the basket. "Killian, you keep zoning out and haven't listened to a thing I have said and you may have hoped that I haven't noticed, but your hand has been shaking as if you're nervous."

Killian sighs, places his plate down himself. "I..."

"Killian, you can talk to me. I might be young but I know that something is bothering you. You have told me in the past that I can talk to you and I offer the same. Clearly, this is something that you cannot talk to Mum about so, talk to me."

Killian smiles tightly, his gaze moving to the water in front of them. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. His hand reaches into his pocket and he extracts the box, his eyes falling to it.

"Henry," he starts, looking up at the boy. "I brought you out here today because I wanted to ask you something very important." Killian takes another deep breath, steadying himself. "Henry, may I have your blessing to ask for Emma's hand in marriage?"

Henry is silent for a moment before laughing. Killian immediately looks away from him, hurt at the reaction from the boy. His jaw begins to tick and Henry's laughter abruptly stops.

"You're serious, aren't you." Henry says, sobering.

"Aye, I am." Killian answers, his voice almost a whisper.

"Why me? Why ask me and not Grandpa?" Henry asks and Killian looks up at him.

"I will also ask for David's blessing but you, and your opinion, are more important to me. You are Emma's son and if she agrees to marriage, then you will have me as a big part of your life. It would be completely unfair of me to leave you out - especially as I like to consider you as... well, as my own."

Henry smiles widely at Killian. "Killian, of course you have my blessing. It will be amazing to finally make it official... Dad."

Killian's jaw goes slack before he surges forwards and pulls Henry into a hug. Henry holds him back just as tight and as fiercely. When they draw back, Killian has tears on his face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." the pirate says with a gigantic smile on his face. "I promise you, Henry, I will not let you or Emma down."

Henry smiles, wiping away tears of his own. "Can I see the ring?"

Killian uses his hook to lift the lid and hands the box over to Henry. He explains the significance of the ring for him and Emma and Henry reverently hands it back. Killian places the box back into his pocket.

"I'm surprised that you were nervous to ask me." Henry says, taking a swig of water from his flask.

"I wasn't necessarily sure how you would react. When I moved in with Emma, it was very different for both of us. I don't intend for what we have to change when your mother and I marry, if we do, but it is a big step that could lead to bigger steps in the future."

Henry places his hand on Killian's shoulder. "You've been in our lives for a long time now, Killian, and I am sure that you will be here for the rest of our lives. Whatever happens in the future, I am happy for you; you both deserve this after everything you have gone through."

Killian smiles wider and removes the traces of tears from his face.

"Truly, Henry, thank you." he says and clears his throat. "So, how are things going with the Lady Violet?"

Henry's deep crimson blush is all the answer Killian needs.

...

"Killian, Henry! This is a surprise!" David says as the two of them walk into his study later that afternoon. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

The pirate and the author move into the room until they are in front of David's desk which has maps of the kingdom strewn across it. Killian feels Henry's strong presence beside him and feels his nerves ebbs away slightly.

"David, I have something important to ask you." Killian says, his fingers playing with the tip of his hook.

David notices Killian's anxiousness and stands from his chair, walking around his desk so it isn't between them like a foreboding barrier.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" he asks.

Killian shifts on his feet, gaze dropping for a second. Henry places his hand on Killian's arm, squeezing reassuringly. Killian looks at him, shooting him a grateful smile.

"David," Killian says, turning to face him fully. "may I have your blessing for Emma's hand in marriage?"

David stares blankly at Killian. The pirate takes a slight step backwards, shrinking beneath the prince's calculated gaze. But he releases a breath in relief when David slowly smiles.

"What are your thoughts on this, Henry?" David asks his grandson, not answering the question just yet.

Henry suddenly smiles, looking at Killian with bright eyes.

"Killian asked me earlier when we were out on the Jolly. I'm looking forward to making our family official." Henry says honestly, looking back at his grandfather.

"I'll be honest, I was expecting this a while ago." David says, leaning back against his desk.

"I designed and had the ring made not long after Emma had been stabbed by Gideon." Killian says.

David frowns. "Why have you waited this long?"

Killian shrugs slightly, hand moving to rest on his belt. "I was focusing on helping Emma heal and then we came here and I wanted to let her settle so I didn't overwhelm and potentially scare her."

"Are you worried that she will refuse?" David asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't every man have that fear niggling in the back of their mind when it comes to something like this?" Killian questions. "All I know is that I love her with my entire being and would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Well there is only one way to find out, Hook. You have my blessing. And, I will keep this as a surprise for Snow."

"I appreciate it, David; truly." Killian says.

"Of course. Now, how do you plan on asking her?"

...

He feels her rest her head on his shoulder and he presses a kiss to her hairline.

The air around them is comfortably warm and the moonlight illuminates the gardens around them. This has become a bit of a tradition for the couple when one, or both, of them have something on their minds. It is Killian's request for them to take a walk this night and as they do, Emma is unaware of his reasons until he feels ready to share; which he will be doing in a way that Emma will not be expecting.

Since the weather has been so nice, Killian had planned for his proposal to be outdoors, beneath the stars that unite them regardless of where they may be. Grateful to have the help of David and Henry, his proposal has been perfectly planned out and he prays to whatever Gods may be listening, that it all goes perfectly; not for his sake, but for Emma's and her happiness.

Currently, they meander through the gardens, dressed in their pyjamas with their boots on top. Emma is wearing her red flannel pyjama bottoms with the pirate ships on them and Killian is wearing his navy blue version with the white anchors; mainly due to the pockets that are there where he has placed the ring. They are both also wearing white t-shirts - both of them Killian's as Emma insisted on being comfortable; which Killian cannot help find both endearing and incredibly _sexy_.

Killian leans his head against Emma's, his stomach twisting in knots in his anxiety. He knows in his head that Emma will accept his proposal but the dark thoughts in the back of his mind, _villains don't get happy endings,_ make him panic.

"I can practically hear you thinking, Killian." Emma says, forcing them to a stop. She lifts her head from his shoulder so she can look at him properly. Her hands drop to grip his hand and hook. "You know that you can tell me what is going on."

Her eyes are soft and Killian cannot help but feel captured and be in awe at the sight of her love for him in her eyes.

"But," she continues, a smile on her lips. "you can tell me in your own time - that is why we have these walks now, after all."

"Not just so I can gaze at your exquisite beauty in the moonlight?" Killian asks cheekily. Emma giggles at his antics.

"You're impossible." she mumbles once her laughter dies down.

"And you love me for it." Killian replies immediately.

Emma's gaze softens even more and the most tender of smiles sits on her lips.

"Aye," she says quietly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Emma leans forwards, rising up on her toes, and gently presses a kiss to Killian's lips. She keeps it chaste, falling back down so her feet are flat once more.

"Shall we continue our walk?" she asks, releasing his hand and keeping a firm grip on his hook.

"Aye, love."

They continue walking at their leisurely pace when Emma notices a slight glow to her right. She furrows her brows.

"What is that?"

"Why don't we find out?" Killian asks, a smile on his face and an eyebrow raised.

Emma looks at Killian curiously before leading him towards the glow. They turn a few corners when Emma stops suddenly. Tears pool in her eyes at the sight before her and she cannot tear her eyes away. If she did, she would see nothing but adoration in Killian's gaze as he watches her reaction.

Candles line the path on both sides which leads to the grand gazebo in front of them. Killian places his hook on the small of her back, gently pushing her forwards. The white frame of the gazebo has Middlemist flowers woven together and candles are on every available surface, leaving a small gap in the centre for the pair of them to stand in.

"Killian, what..."

Killian smiles at Emma tenderly and guides her into the cleared area. Emma takes a closer look at the Middlemist flowers before looking up at Killian, her tears sparkling in her eyes. His hooked arm moves to drape ever so slightly around her waist, his hand raising to cup her cheek.

"Emma, you have no idea just how deep my love for you runs. Words are simply nowhere near enough to express just how much I love and cherish you." Killian starts, thumb brushing away falling tears. "The man I am today is because of you and the family that we have. I found my happy ending with you and I easily consider myself the luckiest man in all the realms."

"I found my happy ending with you too." Emma whispers, her hands coming up to hold his arm and wrist; keeping his palm against her cheek. "It's just you and me. No walls. No secrets."

Killian smiles. "You and me; forever, Swan."

Emma smiles lovingly. Killian reluctantly extracts his hand from his love's hold and reaches into his pyjama bottom's pocket. With a deep breath and keeping his gaze fixed to Emma's, he lowers himself to one knee.

Emma's eyes grow wide.

"Emma Swan," his voice is soft and he watches as a smile spreads across her face. Using his hook, Killian lifts the lid of the ring box. "will you marry me?"

Emma's smile broadens. "Yes, Killian!" she exclaims, hands immediately cupping Killian's cheeks. She kneels down quickly and kisses Killian. "Yes!"

Her arms go around his neck so their chests crush together. When their lips part, Emma buries her face into Killian's neck, laughing happily.

"I love you so much." Killian says and Emma pulls back so she can look at him; her _fiancé._

"I love you too." she says, kissing him again. "It is absolutely beautiful, Killian."

Emma gestures to the ring and Killian quickly removes it from the box.

"Before I place this ring on your finger, I need to tell and show you something." Killian says, tilting the ring in the candlelight so the diamond glints. "Our journey has been a long and rocky one at times and I have been drawn to you since the second I met you. The ring that I am presenting to you is one of my own design. The diamond is one that I had bought as I thought it was perfect for you. The band is made from some of the gold that I took on top of the beanstalk."

"Our first adventure." Emma whispers in awe.

Killian smiles brightly. "Aye. I also had the liberty of adding an inscription. I know it isn't traditional or normal or-"

Emma cuts Killian off with her lips pressing against his. "You're rambling, babe."

"Sorry." Killian says, laughing nervously. "It is something that I said to your father in our trip to the past when we were going to get you from the Evil Queen."

He tilts the ring so Emma can see what has been engraved.

" _To the end of the world, or time."_ Emma says aloud. Her gaze quickly snaps back up to Killian's. "Killian..."

Using his hook, Killian lifts Emma's left hand and slides the ring on her finger. He leans down and presses a kiss to it. When he lifts his head, tears are shining on Emma's cheeks.

"You and me." she mumbles, smiling brightly and bringing her right hand up to his cheek.

"You and me." Killian echoes, holding Emma closer. "Together."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	14. Epilogue 2 - Together We Stand

**A/N: WOW! This is a VERY long epilogue - much longer than anticipated which is why it took so long! Apologies for that and for any typos! There are plans for two more epilogues left in this story so we are almost at the end but I may be putting the two ideas together in one epilogue. So we have either one or two incoming before the story is completed!**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews, follows, favourites! Each and every one of you are amazing!**

 **I think it is safe to say that my hate for Gideon has decreased by 1% - no one hurts my smol bean and gets away with it! But, I do feel sorry for him since the Black Fairy is controlling him. CaptainSwan reunion _needs_ to happen soon... I can't keep waiting. Hopefully this week will have some luck - enjoy the episode!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

"How are you feeling?" Snow asks her, placing another pin into Emma's hair.

Emma shifts her gaze to meet her mother's eyes in the mirror. She spots Regina moving around in the background, carefully laying out her dress on the covers of the bed; Regina's and Snow's on the other side of the mattress so they also do not crinkle.

"I'm good." Emma says simply.

Snow rolls her eyes. "Emma..."

"I'm good!" Emma repeats, a smile forming on her face. "I'm... excited and kind of freaking about it all."

"Why are you freaking out?!" Snow questions, hands moving to grip Emma's shoulders. "It's your wedding day!"

Emma laughs, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't want to end up tripping over as I go down the aisle; that is so embarrassing!"

"Emma, honey, that is not going to happen." Snow assures.

"If it does, just pull David down with you." Regina says, walking up to the two women at the vanity. "That way you can blame him."

Emma and Snow laugh which makes Regina laugh too. The bride relaxes a bit more into the low backed chair. She's had anxiety coiling in her stomach all morning and is now desperate to see her pirate; even more so as they have not seen each other since the previous morning.

She had written a letter for Killian to read before the ceremony and it was delivered by Snow before preparations began. It had taken a while to write, Emma not being great with her words but she wanted Killian to have that from her.

The sound of knocking at the door breaks Emma from her thoughts. Snow places a final pin in her daughter's hair as Emma draws her robe tighter across her chest since she is only in her undergarments; special for Killian.

Regina goes over to the door for them. She double checks Emma is decent before pulling on the handle and opening the door, allowing the visitor in.

"Red!" Snow exclaims, moving from her place behind Emma to quickly embrace her friend.

Regina moves back over to Emma whilst the two women catch up. The Queen tuts and removes a few pins from Emma's hair, repositioning the pulled back strands so they blend flawlessly with the majority of her hair that remains down.

"Thank you, Regina." Emma says, looking at her friend with gratitude. "I know that we didn't have the best start together but I am so glad that you are here now."

Regina smiles at Emma, placing her hand on her shoulder and squeezing gratefully.

"Thank you, Emma. That... means a lot." Regina replies.

"It will be you next, Regina. Just watch."

Regina laughs slightly. "Who knows. We will see what happens."

"You cannot deny the love and happiness between you two." Emma points out.

Regina blushes. "True. Being back here and being with Roland and Henry is what I have always thought I could not have."

"You've got it, Regina. It isn't going anywhere." Emma says, turning around in her chair to properly face her friend. "I promised you your happy ending and now that you have it, I will not let it get away from you again."

Regina smiles, slight tears in her eyes. Emma stands up and wraps Regina into a hug. When she draws back a moment later, she smiles at her friend.

"Emma?"

Emma turns to see that Snow and Red have finished their conversation. A smile comes to her face and she walks over to them.

"It's so good to see you, Red." Emma says, hugging the wolf. "What are you doing here?"

Red draws back, a big smile on her lips. "I couldn't miss my goddaughter's wedding day. And, I know that it is kind of weird me saying that but-"

"No, Red." Emma says, hand squeezing Red's arm. "Mum probably told you everything but when I was in the Wish Realm, you were quite a big part of my life when I was younger. You were my Godmother but, also like my 'cool aunt'. I have those memories still and I can remember riding around on your back through the halls."

Red laughs. "That does sound like me."

Emma smiles at her. "When did you get here?"

"Perhaps an hour ago? Kansas is downstairs with Granny so I should probably head back down before she starts pointing her crossbow at her."

"Will you introduce us later? Perhaps during the reception?" Emma asks.

Another grin breaks out on Red's face. "Of course. I can't wait to introduce her to you all." she says before looking solely at Emma. "You look absolutely beautiful, Emma, and I haven't even seen you in your dress. Killian is going to be speechless."

Emma's cheeks tinge pink. "Thank you, Red."

Red smiles, looking at the other women in the room.

"I will see you in the ceremony soon." she says before departing.

Emma turns to Snow. "Did you invite her?" she asks.

Snow smiles, slightly watery. "Regina helped to organise the portal here so she could attend. I was inspired after you told me everything that happened in the Wish Realm a few weeks ago."

"Thank you; both of you." Emma says, grasping a hand in each of hers.

"You're welcome, Emma." Snow says.

There is a slight pause before anyone speaks.

"Right, let's get you finished so you can get to that pirate of yours." Regina says, grabbing hold of Emma's shoulders and guiding her back to sit in her chair.

They finish up completely with Emma's hair and use some of the realm's version of cosmetics to highlight Emma's features ever so slightly; keeping it natural as Emma prefers, with the exception of the red lipstick she applies.

As Regina goes to change into her dress, Snow gently places a flower crown on top of Emma's head, instead of a tiara. The crown has Middlemist flowers woven with each other, various other flowers peeking through to complete the circlet.

"You look so beautiful." Snow says, meeting her daughter's gaze in the mirror once again. "I am so happy for you, Emma."

Emma smiles bright before it fades. Snow notices it immediately and forces Emma to turn around and face her. She kneels down so she has no choice but to meet her mother's gaze.

"What is it, baby?" Snow asks.

"Are you sure that this is all okay, Mum?" Emma asks, twirling her engagement ring around her finger.

"What do you mean? The wedding?"

Emma shakes her head. "You said that it was alright before but are you sure that a few weeks for the honeymoon is fine? I feel like I will be leaving you and don't I have that stupid duty of being the princess of the realm or something?"

Snow smiles sympathetically. "Emma, you and Killian could be gone for as long as you wished and yes, we would miss you but it would be alright." she says, gripping Emma's hands in hers. "You also know that my offer still stands; the ability to remain the princess, as is your birthright, but not be restricted - you can go and sail around the realms with your pirate like an ambassador for us and not worry about needing to be here all the time."

Emma takes a deep breath, nodding. "You know that I don't really have an answer for you, right?"

Snow nods. "Think about it when you are on your honeymoon." she suggests. "Killian always says how the sea clears his head. There is no rush for your decision either; it is purely up to you."

"Thank you, Mum." Emma says, leaning forwards so her forehead rests against her mother's. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby; so much." Snow replies.

"Alright, you two!" Regina's voice booms from across the room. "It's time for a certain bride to get into her dress."

Emma and Snow part with another smile. Emma stands up, drawing the front of her robe tighter across her chest again. She then walks over to the large privacy screen beside the bed. She turns suddenly to see Snow and Regina following her.

"What are you two doing?" she asks, eyes darting between the two women.

"You need help doing the laces of the dress." Snow reminds.

"I know but considering that there is a particular tradition that Killian and I will be fulfilling this evening, it might be best if I put the dress on and _then_ you can help me." Emma says, flushing slightly.

A deep blush appears on Snow's face whereas a smirk appears on Regina's.

"Oh really?" the Queen asks. "What exactly are you wearing beneath that robe?"

"Regina, oh my God!" Emma exclaims, hand coming up to her forehead.

Snow's blush increases and she cannot form a sentence, her mouth opening and closing.

"What?" Regina questions, her smirk lingering. "It is natural for a woman on her wedding day to dress, or in this case _undress_ , to impress. I don't mind helping you out as long as I don't get too much of an eyeful."

"That's it!" Snow suddenly shouts. "Regina, you can help _me_ get ready. Emma... just let us know."

Emma sends a half-embarrassed, half-grateful smile to her mother before disappearing behind the screen. She waits to hear their footsteps moving away from her before she removes her robe and throws it on the bed.

She moves to her beside table and picks up the pair of white stockings on the surface. One by one, she slides the sheer material up each of her legs. When they are on, she pulls slightly on the top of them, finding the small hooks and attaching the ribbons from the bottom edge of her corset so they are held up.

She tugs slight on the top of her corset so her breasts are not spilling out as much. Emma knows that it will slowly slip back down over the course of the day but not only will her dress cover it, she knows that her pirate will not mind in the slightest.

Her hands then drift down to the tiny scrap of lace that can only just earn its name of _underwear_. She adjusts it ever so slightly so it isn't bunched up around her hips before feeling satisfied about it.

Emma then moves and picks up her dress carefully from the covers of their bed - or one of them considering they will be spending more time on the Jolly Roger; including their wedding night. Carefully, Emma drop the dress to the floor, creating a puddle for her to step in to. When she does, she pulls it up by the bodice until it is where it needs to be against her body.

Reaching around the top of her skirt, she clips the little hook there so it reduces the amount of laces on the dress; for ease of disrobing later on. It also means that the skirt needs to fall for the full surprise to be seen.

"Emma, honey, is everything alright?" Snow questions.

Instead of replying, Emma grips the front of her bodice and walks out from behind the screen. She sees both Regina, in her crimson gown, and Snow, in her light lavender gown, allow their jaws to go slack.

"Oh, Emma..."

"Can you help me with my dress, then start crying, Mum?" Emma asks, laughing slightly at Snow's reaction.

Her mother nods and approaches her, Regina in tow. Snow takes charge fastening the laces of the dress whilst Regina holds Emma's hair out of the way, artfully rearranging it once the task has been completed.

Emma walks over to the full length mirror and gasps at the sight of herself.

Despite being against a 'princess' dress, Emma is glad that she chose for her dress to have a bigger skirt, flaring out from her waist, over her hips and then falling to floor. The bodice is embellished with some diamantes that continue to move down the layered skirts; similar to shooting stars across the night sky. The dress is strapless so her arms and shoulders are bare: it is something Emma knows that Killian will definitely enjoy and will find hard to resist.

"Emma, I don't know what to say..." Snow starts before promptly beginning to cry.

Emma turns to look at her mother, feeling tears of her own surface. Snow moves forwards and carefully wraps Emma up in a hug.

"I am so happy for you, Emma." she whispers, holding her daughter slightly tighter. "So, so happy."

"Mum," Emma says, voice strained. "I might be wearing a corset but I do need to be breathing and alive to get married."

"Oh, sorry!" Snow exclaims, quickly drawing back. "You are so beautiful, sweetheart."

Emma smiles, but it fades ever so slightly around the edges.

"What is it, Emma?" Regina asks.

Emma shrugs. "I kind of wish that we had cameras here. We could have had loads of pictures to add to the others."

"We will still have the memories." Snow points out softly.

Emma nods, bringing her smile back. "That is true. Still, it is nice to have those memories around."

She gestures around the room to the various pictures they have put in their bedroom. Her favourite, or one of them, is perhaps the picture of their entire family which sits on her bedside table, beside the orb with her Bug inside.

"Where did you put my shoes?" Emma suddenly asks, looking between Regina and Snow. She starts panicking slightly, unable to remember.

Regina waves her hand and Emma's heels appear on the floor in front of her.

"I will not have you panicking, Miss Swan." Regina scolds lightly. She crouches down and lifts up the hem of Emma's dress so she can step into the shoes.

Regina adjusts Emma's heels, simple and red for both her and her pirate, so she can place her feet in them and. Once she has, she buckles the thin strap and rearranges the skirt so it looks perfect once again.

"Have I done something?" Emma asks as Regina straightens.

Regina frowns. "No, why?"

"You called me Miss Swan." Emma says.

Regina smiles. "Well, I won't be able to within the next hour, will I."

Emma smiles just as there is a knock at the door. Regina goes over and answers it. She steps back so the visitor can enter. Emma turns to the door once again and sees David walking in.

He stops when he sees Emma in all her bridal glory. Tears immediately poke at his eyes as Emma's hands play with each other.

"Emma, you look so beautiful, sweetheart." he whispers.

"Thanks, Dad." Emma says. She hears sniffling and sees that Snow is crying once more. Using her magic, she produces a tissue. "Here you go, Mum."

Snow accepts it gratefully and dabs at her eyes. David clears his throat, reaching into the pocket of his very regal pale blue jacket. He extracts a folded piece of parchment, a wax seal keeping it shut. He walks forwards and passes it to Emma.

"What's this?" Emma questions.

"It's from Killian. I was sent here on strict instructions to make sure it was delivered."

Emma rolls her eyes at her father's joking nature.

"What about Neal? You didn't leave him alone with Killian, did you?"

David shakes his head. "Robin taking care of Neal whilst I'm here and then pass him over to Snow for the ceremony."

Emma nods before she turns away from the others and walks over to the bed. Se breaks the wax after running the pad of her thumb over it; the Charmings' coat of arms - adapted slightly to incorporate nautical themes - which Snow and David had gifted them to keep on the Jolly Roger.

The sight of the familiar and delicate scrawl when she opens the parchment helps to ease the anxiety that has been coiling in her gut. She reads through the letter, attempting to prevent the tears in her eyes spilling down her cheeks.

 _My dearest Emma,_

 _There are no words to explain my joy for the day before us. I once thought how impossible even the thought of finding love and marriage was; but here we are, my love. In a short amount of time, I am going to be bestowed the greatest honour of being your husband. We know in our hearts that our love is true and that we do not need a wedding to confirm it, but the thought of calling you my wife was, and is, irresistible._

 _I also must admit how in awe of you I am, Emma. When you told me a few weeks ago that you wanted to take my name and mine alone, I was surprised. But now, I truly realise what this all means for you. 'Swan' is the name that you chose for yourself to remind you of the strength you possess. I had expected for you to become Swan-Jones when we wed and I am amazed that you would relinquish that part of you for it to be replaced with my name._

 _But, do not fear, love: you'll always be my Swan._

 _It still astounds me that I am having this future with you. I could not ask for anything better than us, and our family._

 _I was once afraid of never getting my happy ending, and I realised that I never needed it. You aren't my happy ending, Emma. You are my happy beginning; one I will always cherish._

 _I cannot wait for the moment you walk down that aisle on your father's arm. I'll be the devilishly handsome one._

 _Let's see if you can find me._

 _Killian._

Emma smiles, pressing the parchment over her heart.

"I will always find you." she whispers, running her fingers quickly under her eyes to catch the renegade tears.

Once composed, she turns back around to see the others staring at her with smiles on her their faces.

"What?" she asks, walking back over to them. She stops as she passes her nightstand, placing the letter in her drawer for safe keeping.

"He also asked me to give you this." David says, holding out a small wooden box Emma had not realised he had been holding.

She takes it from him and opens the lid. Her jaw goes slack and a gasp escapes her.

"What is it?" Snow asks, curious about the item that has drawn such a reaction.

Emma tilts the box so they can see the necklace that is nestled within. It is a simple silver chain with a small charm on it; a plain silver hook and a swan encrusted with diamonds forming a delicate heart.

"Oh, that is beautiful." Snow gushes.

Emma grins. "It is, isn't it. Can you help me put it on?"

She hands the box to Snow and Regina once again gathers up her hair. They work together and once the necklace is on, she releases Emma's hair.

"How is Killian?" Emma asks.

David smiles. "Henry is upholding his best man duties and is keeping him in line and stopping him from just running here so you two can wed earlier." he explains. "Roland is _very_ excited to hold your rings and keeps walking around the room with the pillow in his hands. Robin has been busy between his son and further calming Killian down as he started complaining that time was moving too slowly. Neal is looking rather adorable in the suit you designed too."

Emma laughs. "Sounds like your morning has been rather busy."

"Quite normal considering it is a wedding day, in my opinion." Snow says.

The sound of a bell from the tower stops any more conversation. Snow claps her hands a few times in excitement. Regina squeezes Emma's shoulder.

"I'll see you after the ceremony." she says before departing from the room, intent on searching for Zelena.

Snow draws Emma in for another hug, trying not to squeeze her too tightly in her arms. Her hands runs down Emma's bare arms when they part.

"You are so beautiful and Killian is the luckiest man alive." she says, attempting to keep another wave of tears at bay.

"You do know that I am just getting married, not moving away forever." Emma whispers, trying not to get emotional herself. "I love you, Mum."

"I love you too, baby." Snow says, kissing Emma's cheek.

She then withdraws and goes over to David, kissing him and them leaving the room herself.

David looks at Emma for a minute, not saying anything.

"Dad, you are starting to scare me." Emma says, hands twisting anxiously.

David shakes his head. "Sorry, sweetheart. I'm just trying to picture this moment before I really have to accept that you are not my little girl any more."

"I was twenty-eight when I broke the curse." Emma reminds. "I was a grown woman even then."

"You will always be that baby to me, Emma." David says, moving forwards and kissing his daughter's forehead. "But I know that I am giving you to that pirate of yours so it is only a matter of time before I am holding another grandchild in my arms."

Emma blushes. "You seem quite confident about that."

David shrugs with a smile. "I would be surprised if you two _didn't_ give me a grandchild. But, one step at a time."

Emma laughs slightly. "Yeah - one step at a time."

David offers his arm to Emma. She takes a deep breath before looping her arm through his.

"Ready, sweetheart?" David asks, looking down at her.

Emma meets his gaze.

"Ready."

...

Emma and Killian decided against the big fairy tale wedding. They chose to marry in the great hall of the castle, on the same dais where Snow and David married for the second time, with their family and friends only in attendance.

Their eyes have only been on each other since the very second Emma entered on David's arm. Emma had quietly gasped at the sight of her pirate dressed all princely, in a deep blue jacket that reminds her firmly of the one he wore as 'Prince Charles'. His white shirt is one from his pirating days, open of course to show off his chest hair and his black-jewelled earing dangles from his right ear; as is his tradition.

Killian had been equally star struck at the sight of Emma in her dress, eyes shining with joy and features unhidden. He had to remind himself to stand still and _breathe_ instead of running for her and ravishing her there and then.

The priest before them officiates the ceremony, feeing slightly in awe at the level of love crackling between the couple. Emma had suggested using and reciting the priest's vows, knowing that if they used their own vows, it would be difficult to keep the ceremony short. Their voices are soft when they project their vows and Roland proudly steps forwards when the time arises to present the rings from his place beside Henry; both of them a few paces to the left of Killian.

The rings are simple bands made from the last pieces of gold stolen by Killian from on top of the beanstalk. Killian proudly wears it on his right hand - the only ring present on his fingers now.

When they kiss to seal their vows and complete the ceremony, their spark of True Love ignites and fills the space with a great blast of air, shocking everyone.

Well... everyone but the happy couple. Killian simply draws Emma back in for another kiss.

Hand in hand, they step down from the dais and receive a number of congratulations from family and friends alike.

"What do you say to getting out of here and starting the celebrations, beautiful?" Killian whispers into Emma's ear, kissing the shell.

Emma smiles, turning her head to look at her husband - _husband!_

"Lead the way, handsome." she says.

Killian releases her hand and offers his arm. She loops her arm with his immediately, leaning against him and then they exit the great hall to go and celebrate their nuptials.

...

They have their reception out on the Jolly Roger and the surrounding docks with part of the castle grounds so everyone else can celebrate the wedding. A fairground has been constructed on the castle grounds and the furthermost part of the docks from the water, complete with vast quantities of food to cater all - something Granny is glad she didn't do herself.

The docks have tables dotted along it, leading up to the Jolly Roger which has ben decorated with small floating lights. The deck is relatively clear, housing chairs against the railing for places to sit. The hatches have been sealed with magic so only specific people can go below deck which Killian was most grateful for.

Emma and Killian had their first dance on deck of their ship, swaying slowly with their foreheads pressed together; Emma's arms around his shoulders as his remained tightly around her waist. As the slow music played, they stole sweet kisses from each other, laughing quietly. Their family and friends surrounded them on the deck, smiling at the happiness radiating off of the couple.

After the first dance, the music changes steadily between music originating from the Enchanted Forest and slightly altered versions of music from Storybrooke. Large volumes of people dance to the music, whether they are on the Jolly Roger or the docks.

Emma and Killian interact with everyone who approaches them. They accept congratulations and small gifts which Emma poofs to their room in the castle for safe keeping.

As the sun begins to set, the couple go over to the fairground. They come across Henry and Violet who offers her congratulations and ogles over the beauty of Emma's dress. Whilst the two ladies chat, Killian and Henry discuss the honeymoon.

But, before long, someone else comes along to offer their good wishes. Emma and Killian smile pleasantly at them and almost sigh in relief when they walk away.

"We will catch up with you later on, Henry." Emma says, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "There are far too many people around here who will just keep interrupting."

"I love you, Mum."

"Love you too, kid." Emma whispers.

She watches Henry take Violet's hand and they walk away, seeing what the stands have to offer. Killian snakes his arm around his wife's waist, hand landing on her hip.

"Are you alright, love?" he asks softly.

Emma pulls her eyes from her son and smiles at him.

"Of course." she says, leaning up and kissing him. "Can we have a go on the Ferris wheel?"

Killian smiles. "If my beautiful wife wants to go on the Ferris wheel, then go on we shall."

Emma rolls her eyes. "You are such a dork."

"Aye. But I am _your_ dork."

Emma snorts quietly but kisses him again. "That you are. Come on."

She tugs him over to the Ferris wheel and only have to wait a minutes or so before they can get on.

Killian moves into their seat first, holding out his hook to help her in. When they sit, a large amount of the skirt of Emma's dress ends up in Killian's lap but he doesn't mind. He holds her close, stealing kisses from her as they slowly turn in the wheel.

Even once the sun has set, the fun continues for everyone. The happy couple spends a lot of time in the fairground and the stalls present. They had found something to eat, stopping so they could relax for a little while. Robin and Roland along with Henry and Violet joined them on the bench, telling various stories and jokes.

After a while, Emma and Killian decide to return to their ship. They walk down the docks, much slower than before.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Killian asks, looking at her with slight concern.

Emma nods. "I'm fine."

Killian stops them, stepping partially in front of her.

"Open book, love." he reminds.

Emma smiles before looking down sheepishly.

"It's just been a while since I have worn heels." she says, looking back up.

Killian immediately kneels down and lifts up the hem of Emma's dress with his hook.

"What are you doing, Kilian?"

"I am gladly helping my wife because her feet hurt and I refuse to allow you to be uncomfortable on our wedding day." he says, hand gently running over her ankle, up the back of her calf and then down again. "Let me help you."

Emma moves her left hand down to hold Killian's shoulder as her right hand grasps her bubbled skirt to hold it up, out of the way. Killian undoes the small buckles and slips each of her heels off her stocking clad feet before adjusting her skirt to fall properly. He dangles the blood red heels from his hook so their hands entwine, rings clicking together.

"You know that you could have just told me."

"I know. I was just worried about getting my stockings dirty." Emma says.

Killian tugs ever so slightly on her hand so she steps even closer to his body. "You don't need to be worried. They'll be on the floor soon enough."

Emma blushes prettily and Killian smirks smugly.

They continue back to the Jolly Roger, climbing up the gangplank and onto the deck with the rest of their family. There is more dancing as the music varies between more upbeat and slower songs.

Emma and David dance together for a while, Killian - slightly awkwardly to begin with - dances with Snow before resting for a while.

Emma sits comfortably in Killian's lap, leaning back against his chest. They slowly sip through his flask of rum; filled with a specific type of rum that Killian had saved specifically for their big day. In between sips, they kiss sweetly, heads resting together.

A short while later, a very jolly song begins and sudden small footsteps sound across the wooden deck.

"Emma!" a small voice shouts, gaining the bride's attention with a smile. "Will you dance with me?"

Roland jumps up and down on the spot, obviously hyped up on whatever sugar the fairground has to offer.

"Of course!" she says. Her head turns to look at her husband. "I'll be back soon, handsome."

"I love you, beautiful." Killian mumbles.

"I love you too."

They kiss once more before Emma stands and is enthusiastically pulled over to the middle of the deck. Killian watches as she dances with the young boy and smiles. As they continue dancing, Killian mingles with some of the guests.

It isn't much later that Emma finds herself sitting back in the chair, Roland in her lap with his head on her shoulder as he sleeps. She rocks gently, his body heat eliminating the slight chill in the air.

Robin comes forwards, apologising profusely as he carefully takes his son into his arms. He bids her goodnight, offering a final congratulations from him and Regina. He then departs with his sleeping son, in search for his own True Love.

Killian walks over to his wife. He suddenly lifts her up and spins her around. Emma laughs loudly as she is placed back down on the deck.

The pirate then wraps his arms around Emma's waist, drawing her close as the music changes to another slow song. Their temples rest together as Emma's arms wrap around Killian's torso.

They continue dancing and mingling until the party begins to wind down. The Charmings had retired earlier on so Neal could be put to bed so Emma just grabs Killian's hand and leads them to the hatch for the Captain's Quarters.

Emma had asked Killian if they could spend their first night as husband and wife on the Jolly Roger as it offered them more privacy and it has been a bigger part of their lives compared to the castle. Killian had immediately agreed, wanting nothing more.

Killian insists on going down first so Emma will not slip in her dress as she descends the ladder into the cabin. She waves her hand to lock the hatch before her arms go around her pirate's neck.

"You are so beautiful." Killian whispers, hand cupping Emma's cheek. "I am such a lucky man."

Emma brings her left hand back to grasp his hand, their rings once again clicking together which sends a thrill through both of them. Her free hand runs down his chest, through his chest hair and nudging the charms of his necklace before it rests over his thudding heart.

"We are both lucky, Killian." Emma whispers back. "This day has been absolutely perfect and I hope we create even more amazing memories."

Killian smiles and raises his hook. He carefully catches the flower crown beneath the metal and removes it from his wife's head before unceremoniously throwing it across the cabin. Emma laughs as he rests their foreheads together.

"We will, my love." His voice is quiet, tender. "I love you so much."

Emma draws back, a slight smirk on her features.

"Care to show me how much, my devilishly handsome husband?"

Killian grins, his hand and hook already making their way to the laces of Emma's dress.

"Oh yes, my delicious wife. I do."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	15. Epilogue 3 - All I Need

**A/N: This is it! The final instalment for the _Going Home_ series is here. **

**I just want to say the biggest THANK YOU to each and every one of you who has read this story, pressed the favourite or follow button, and left a review. Every single one of you is amazing, beautiful and I LOVE YOU ALL. I wouldn't be doing this without you!**

 **This week's episode... OH MY GOD. Killian's shadow caressing Emma's cheek because every part of him loves her... and their second proposal when Emma went down on her knees to him because they are complete and utter equals... AAAA! My shipper heart exploded!** **Can we please appreciate the first sneak peek for this week's episode too... Tension in the Charming household is quite hilarious!**

 **Do check out my _Soothing Gestures_ series for more CaptainSwan goodness!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma groans as her trousers refuse to lace up. She has constantly told herself that she needs to increase her level of exercise. When in Storybrooke, chasing down villains kept her on the move and _that_ was her exercise. But, since there has been nothing but peace in the Enchanted Forest, thank God, it means that she has been more lax. Emma does complete her yoga routine a few mornings a week and she trains with Killian and David occasionally to ensure that she is keeping up with her skills.

' _Clearly,'_ Emma thinks. ' _it is not enough.'_

Killian watches his wife's movements fro where he lounges on the bed covers, waiting for her to dress before they leave the castle for the day.

He frowns as she continues trying to fit into the trousers.

"Emma, love. It is still warm. You could wear a dress." Killian says, sitting up more.

"No, I am going to wear trousers." Emma says stubbornly. "I've been wearing too many dresses recently."

She huffs, removing the trousers and picking up a different pair. She slides them up her legs but has the same issue once she reaches her hips.

She cries out in frustration then, hands raising to fist her hair after roughly pulling the trousers off and throwing them across the room.

Killian quickly rushes to her, hand and hook dragging her wrists down to her sides.

"It's alright, Emma. They're just trousers." Killian soothes, hook moving to her chin to tilt her head up. "Perhaps wear a dress again, just for today?"

Emma shakes her head, hand raising to hold his hook which he drops.

"I should be able to fit in my bloody trousers!" She takes a few steps backwards, turning to look out of the windows from the doors to their balcony. "I'm getting fat and I have no idea how you can look at me, or want to be with me."

Killian steps up behind Emma, his chest pressing tightly against her back. His arms wrap around her waist and his face moves to the crook of her shoulder. He presses a kiss to her neck.

"You are not getting fat, Emma. I look at you because you are the most beautiful woman in all the realms and I will always, _always_ be by your side."

Emma leans back into Killian's body, her head resting against his. She closes her eyes, fighting off sudden tears.

"I love you so much, Emma." Killian continues. "That is never going to change."

"I love you too." Emma whispers.

They remains silent for a while, wrapped together as they look out at the sea. A sudden thought comes to Killian's mind and he considers it, working it all out in his head.

Feeling that his hunch may be correct, Killian decides to broach the subject with his wife.

"Emma?" he starts, lifting his head up.

"Hmm?"

Killian gently turns her around so he can look at her. His hooked arm remains around her waist as his hand cups her cheek.

"Any Captain worth his title knows the cycle of the moon like it is the back of his hand." he says, thumb stroking gently. "Have you perhaps considered the possibility of... being with child?"

Emma's eyes grow wide. She realises with a stuttering heart that it has been a few months without her courses. They are normally unpredictable if she is stressed in any way so they haven't been consistent since the last few months in Storybrooke. She usually pays it no mind, considering that her periods are usually painful and can live without a week of horrible pain and mood swings.

She fights to keep her breathing regular as she looks at her husband. Emma can see the love and hope in his eyes, mixing with concern.

Concern at what her reaction will be.

"If I am..." Emma mumbles, a hand gripping his wrist. ""If I am pregnant, what does that mean for us? It is going to change everything."

"Aye, but perhaps not anything. It is a good change, isn't it?"

"It is." Emma admits. "But, what if it is too soon for us?"

Killian keeps his thumb gently sweeping over the apple of Emma's cheek.

"Sweetheart, we have been married for eight amazing months so far and have been in this realm for over a year." Killian says. "If we were having this conversation when we were back in Storybrooke, I would feel exactly the same as I do now."

Emma smiles slightly, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she is almost certainly pregnant and how different it is to the last time, with Henry.

She takes a deep breath.

"I really need to find out." Emma says. "Can we go and talk to my mum and see how we can find out?"

Killian leans forwards and presses a tender kiss to Emma's forehead.

"We will do whatever you want, Emma." he says, a smile on his face. "We will move at your pace, and yours alone."

"Thank you." Emma says, turning her head to press a kiss to his palm. "Come on then. I need to know now."

It was quite easy to find Snow, thankfully. She is in the library, helping Belle reorganise some of the shelves. The booklover is currently down in the kitchens, seeking out some tea for them. The three of them had paused for some polite conversation as Belle was leaving the room before they went their separate ways.

"Mum?" Emma calls out when they enter the room.

Snow walks out from between the furthest stacks of books. She has a large smile on her face and immediately brings Emma into a hug.

"What brings you two here? I thought that you were going on the Jolly Roger for the day." Snow says, stepping back slightly.

Emma looks up at Killian, swallowing thickly. He sense her anxiety instantly and wraps his arm around her waist, hand resting on her hip.

"We need your assistance with something, Snow." he says.

Snow frowns, looking at her son-in-law. Her eyes move to Emma, seeing the nervousness there.

"You know that you can talk to me, Emma." she says.

Emma takes a deep breath, looking at Killian again. He smiles reassuringly at her and kisses her temple when her eyes turn to Snow.

"We think that I might be pregnant." Emma says.

Snow's eyes grow wide with joy and she squeals slightly.

"Emma! Oh, this is amazing news!" Snow says, smiling brightly.

"Well, we aren't sure for certain. That's why we want your help." Emma says.

"You want a method of knowing for certain." Emma and Killian nod. "Come on and follow me. I know who can help you out."

...

They end up in the infirmary that had been set up on the ground floor of the castle, accessible to all who need medical assistance. Emma's grip increase on Killian's hand as they approach Dr Whale on the other side of the large room.

Hearing their footsteps, the doctor turns around and smiles.

"Good morning. What brings you here?" he asks, stepping towards the three adults.

Snow turns her head to her daughter, wanting her to take the lead. Killian sees her hesitation and squeezes her hand in support.

"We were wondering if..." Emma trails off. She swallows, shuffling her feet ever so slightly. "if you had a pregnancy test of some sort?"

Whale smiles. "Think it is a possibility?" he asks.

Emma nods, glancing at Killian with a smile. She watches as Whale moves over to the large cabinets a few paces away He opens the third drawer down and extracts a small box.

"Wait, you brought pregnancy tests over from Storybrooke?" Emma asks, recognising the box and the brand printed on it.

"I did, yes." Whale says, passing the box over to Emma. "I am still working on an equivalent for this realm as it is better than the potions that are traditionally used."

Emma nods, looking down at the box.

"What happens?" she asks, looking back up.

Whale quirks his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Emma inwardly rolls her eyes at herself considering that she did not explain herself.

"If I am pregnant, what happens next? Things are different here and the last baby I had was in prison."

Killian tightens his grip on his wife's hand.

"Well, we will check you over to ensure that nothing is wrong and then organise appointments with the midwife. After that, we will take it as it comes."

"Thank you, Whale." Killian says, squeezing her hand again.

"No problem, Captain. Best of luck to both of you." Whale says before walking off.

"Are you ready, love?" Killian asks Emma.

She looks over at her mother before confidently placing her gaze on her pirate.

"Let's do this."

...

She makes Killian wait outside their room. He agrees to waiting for two minutes before coming back into the room. He refuses to allow her to be alone for this.

Emma paces for a short while, still trying to comprehend it all before she takes the test. She walks over to the door as Killian enters and is grateful when he immediately draws her in to his chest.

"Are you alright, darling?" he asks her as she draws back.

Emma nods. "Can we sit down?"

"Of course."

They both sit on the bed, on the edge of the mattress where Killian had been lounging not an hour ago. Light conversation sparks up between them, discussing Henry and how his relationship has been progressing with Violet - wondering how their ride out into the woods and then their picnic is going.

Emma cannot believe how grown up his has become and realises that there is a high chance she will go through it all again.

Knowing that a few minutes has passed, Emma stands up. Killian remains sitting on the bed, his legs opening so Emma can stand between them. His hand raises to the back of her thigh, stroking comfortingly.

Emma lowers her hand and they both look at the white stick.

Two pink lines greet them.

Tears fill Emma's eyes as she meets Killian's gaze. She sees his own tears in his eyes and cups his cheek in her free palm.

"We're having a baby!" Emma says, a big smile forming.

She throws the test over her shoulder, barely registering the clatter it makes when it hits the stone floor. With a broad smile on her face, she tackles Killian backwards onto the bed.

They laugh together before sobering slightly.

"We're going to have a baby." Killian whispers in awe, hook moving to Emma's lower back as his hand brushes her hair away from her face.

"Yes, we are." Emma mumbles, equally quiet. "I love you so much."

Killian smiles. "I love you too, my beautiful wife."

Emma blushes. "You aren't too bad yourself."

Killian gasps dramatically and Emma giggles. "You offend me, love."

"Forgive me, I was momentarily distracted by a devilishly handsome pirate in front of me." Emma says, kissing Killian's palm.

"Good." Killian then suddenly rolls them so he is hovering above Emma. "That's better."

He then moves down the bed so his face is level with her stomach.

"Killian, what are you doing?" Emma questions, raising her head.

Killian hushes her, resting his weight on his left arm as his hand pushes up the bottom of her shirt so her stomach is exposed. He also pushes down the waistband of her magically adjusted trousers very slightly.

He presses a delicate kiss just below her navel, lips lingering above the place where their child is growing.

"Hello, little one." Killian whispers. He glances up at Emma, suddenly unsure, and she nods and smiles in encouragement. Her hand moves into his hair, tangling between the stands.

"Go on." Emma whispers.

Killian presses another kiss to her skin before hovering his lips just an inch above.

"It's your papa." he mumbles, eyes on Emma's stomach. "I cannot wait to meet you. You're going to be our little pirate; regardless of whether you are a boy or a girl. I promise that I will be the father you deserve. I will to everything I can to ensure that I never let you down."

He plants yet another kiss to Emma's stomach before shifting so his head rests on her hip. Emma's hand remains in his hair, slowly massaging his scalp.

"You are going to be amazing." she says.

"But, what if I'm not? I am so scared of letting them down." Killian says.

"You are not your father, Killian." Emma reassures. "I am scared too but we can do this - just like we do everything else."

Killian smiles. "Together."

"Together." Emma echoes.

...

Her eyes are soft as she observes her husband. Killian is cradling their son in his arms, eyes overflowing with love. His brace is completely off as he refuses to risk hurting their boy - despite Emma insisting that he wouldn't. He lounges beside Emma who now rests her head on his shoulder.

Emma had woken up just before dawn feeling very uncomfortable. The pains had begun full force very soon after and she had woken Killian up. The pirate had swiftly begun panicking and trying to help his wife become comfortable. He remained by her side the entire length of the labour, offering her strength and comfort.

It is now after midday and the midwife has just left them, promising to return later on in the day.

Snow, who had also been present during the birth, is bustling around the room, getting things out and ready for the new parents so they do not have to worry about doing it themselves. The little boy had arrived three weeks early which has shocked, and for a moment scared, everyone.

Emma and Killian quietly discuss potential names for their little one when Snow walks over to them.

"You have some visitors." she says, peering down at her newest grandson's sleeping face. "It's up to you whether they come in now or wait."

Emma lifts her head from Killian's shoulder. "They can come in, Mum. Just need to make sure that they are not too loud for now since Liam is sleeping."

Snow nods, kissing Emma's forehead before moving over to the door to let the visitors in. Emma looks up from her son and is surprised at the amount of people walking in.

David walks alongside Snow, Neal quietly toddling alongside them. Regina and Robin walk in with a smiling Roland between them. Henry strides in with a broad smile on his face, Granny following close behind.

"Hey, sweetheart." David says, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of Emma's head. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Sore. But, it is certainly worth it." Emma says, smiling up at everyone.

"Boy or girl, Mum?" Henry asks.

"Boy." Emma replies. David, Granny and Regina groan. "What?"

"They lost the bet." Robin explains. "They thought girl."

"So did Killian." Emma says, turning her head to the man in question. His eyes are still fixed to the baby.

"He is beautiful." Regina comments with a soft smile. "Have you thought of any names?"

Killian looks up then and smiles at Emma. She turns her head back to her family.

"You don't want to do that silly tradition of no one knows by the parents?" she teases.

"No!" Snow quietly exclaims. Emma laughs.

"Alright. We had a few names and managed to find a good mix of a few of them." she says.

Her gaze falls back to her son for a moment before retreating again. Killian notices and hands him back to his mother very carefully.

"Say hello to Liam Lucas David Jones."

"A very strong name." David comments, teary eyed and honoured that his name is included. "What was the inspiration?"

"I wanted to honour Killian's brother." Emma says, sharing a look with Killian. He kisses her cheek. "Dad, I wanted your name included to remind Liam of the strength we have as a family. And I wanted to also honour you, Granny."

Emma looks up and sees the tears that the older woman hastily wipes away.

"Why me, dear?"

"You helped my parents for so many years and when Mum was pregnant with me - making my baby blanket for me which I still cherish. You also helped me through my pregnancy and dealt with my crazy moods and cravings at all hours. It is the least that I can do for everything you have done for us."

Granny tears up again and moves to the edge of the bed. She carefully embraces Emma, kissing her forehead then Liam's when she withdraws.

"Thank you, Emma. I shall leave you to it for now and I will return soon with Liam's blanket." Granny says.

Emma tears up, hormones all over the place. "Thank you, Granny."

Granny smiles before departing. Emma sniffs and Killian rubs her arm, gaining her attention.

"Is now a good time, do you think, love?" Killian asks, chin resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah."

Killian sits up slightly, mindful of Emma.

"Robin, we have something that we want to ask you." Killian says and Robin tilts his head curiously. "Would you be Liam's godfather?"

Robin's jaw slackens in surprise. "I would be absolutely honoured. Thank you."

Regina smiles, proud of her True Love. She presses a kiss to his cheek and strokes back some of Roland's hair.

"Regina?" Emma's voice captures her attention. "Killian and I were wondering if you would be Liam's godmother."

"Me?" Regina asks, taken aback.

Emma and Killian nod.

"If something happens to us or my parents, there is no one else we would trust completely with our son." Emma says, honestly.

"Thank you." Regina whispers, eyes watery. "I would be glad to be his godmother."

Emma smiles and feels Liam shift slightly against her chest. She looks down at him.

"Emmy?"

Emma shifts her gaze to her brother, now in David's arms.

"Hey, Squirt."

"Why is baby sleep?" he asks, his voice adorably small.

"Liam is going to sleep a lot; it is what babies do." Emma explains.

"Li play?" Neal asks, looking at his father, then back at his sister.

"He's too small for anything, Neal." David tells his son. "It will be a while before he can play with you."

Neal seems to accept the answer, burrowing his head into David's shoulder.

"We'd better put him down for his nap." David says. "Are you going to be alright, sweetheart?"

Emma nods, smiling tiredly at her parents.

"Yeah, I have my three boys with me." she says, smiling at Killian and Henry who both smile back.

"We will leave you alone and perhaps pop in again later." Regina says, beginning to leave too. "You should rest, Emma."

"Thank you for coming." Killian says, getting up to see everyone out.

As he does so, Emma encourages Henry to sit on the side of the bed, beside her legs.

"Are you alright, Henry?" Emma questions.

Her eldest smiles broadly.

"Yeah. I told you I would be getting a brother." he says, smiling.

"Would you have been upset with a sister?"

Henry shakes his head. "There is still time for a sister to arrive, Mum. So, I don't mind."

Emma rolls her eyes but laughs anyway. Henry leans forwards to better look at his brother.

"Do you want to hold him?" Emma asks.

"Can I?" Henry asks, apparently surprised that he could.

"Of course you can!" Emma says, wincing as she shifts to sit up a bit better. "I won't break if you sit beside me, Henry."

"I don't want to hurt you." Henry says, not moving. "You or Liam."

"You aren't going to hurt us." To prove her point, she carefully shifts over to settle better against the pillows and pats Killian's recently vacated space. "Come and sit here."

Henry mentally debates it before taking Killian's place. He pulls one of his stepfather's pillows into his lap. Emma twists and then places Liam in his arms.

"Remember to support his head." Emma says. She adjusts Henry's arm slightly before resting back against her pillows.

Emma looks over to the door and sees Killian in a quiet discussion with Snow. She leaves them to it, choosing to turn her gaze back to her two boys.

Her heart is close to bursting with love at the sight of her children together. Henry is running the tips of his fingers over Liam's tiny arm which is poking out of the pale yellow blanket he is currently wrapped in.

"His skin is so soft." Henry marvels.

Emma wraps her arm around Henry's shoulders and pulls him closer to her.

"I never truly got to hold you when you were a baby." Emma says. "But, the memories I have been given stick with me. Your skin was the softest thing I had ever felt when I first held you in my arms."

"You know that I am happy for you, right?" Henry asks, momentarily drawing his gaze up to Emma as he notices the sad tone she uses.

Emma smiles, kissing Henry's temple.

"I know, Kid. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Killian sits down on the edge of the bed, stump resting on Emma's leg. He smiles at his family before him. Emma plants another kiss to Henry's temple before removing her arm.

She leans heavily against her pillows, hand grasping Killian's.

"You should sleep, Emma" he says, squeezing her hand.

Emma hums, eyes sliding shut. Killian presses a kiss to the back of her hand.

However, a matter of seconds later Liam begins to fuss. Killian quickly rushes around the bed as Emma groggily opens her eyes.

"Here, Dad." Henry says, adjusting his position so Killian can take Liam better into his arms.

Killian takes him and smiles at Henry, never failing to feel giddy when Henry calls him 'dad'. He walks back around the bed and places Liam back into Emma's very willing arms, hushing him swiftly.

Emma adjusts Liam so he is cradled against her chest, head resting on her breasts. Her right hand falls to rest beneath his nappy clad rump. Her left rests gently on his back, thumb gently stroking.

Killian kisses Liam's head before moving up and kissing Emma's lips.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart. We will be right here when you wake up." he says, hand pushing renegade strands of hair behind her ear.

Emma nods, her limbs extremely heavy from exhaustion. Her eyes fall shut once more and she revels in the presence of her three boys surrounding her as she falls into a blissful sleep.

...

She watches them as they run around the training grounds, wooden swords clacking loudly against each other, broken up by their breathless laughter.

It has been ten years since they arrived back in the Enchanted Forest. Henry and Violet's relationship continues to blossom; the former of the two working on the courage to finally propose. Killian has been helping him plan everything which Henry has been eternally grateful for.

Time has truly flown by for everyone. Liam, currently running around with his father, is now seven years old. Despite this, Emma could swear that it was only yesterday that they found out they were expecting him.

Emma sighs happily as she watches her husband and youngest son running around. She adjusts her hold on her daughter, three years old and currently sleeping after wearing herself out trying to keep up with her brother and father. Marnie was an unexpected but also much wanted surprise for the Jones'; completing their little family.

The Saviour smiles suddenly, grateful for the life she has had so far. The choice to come back to her true home is one she never regrets; especially with her family, whether by blood or not, by her side.

 **Final end note: Please review! :)**


End file.
